Emotions? What Are Those
by illleashya
Summary: Here lies a story following Zack through his discovery of emotions, feelings and why the heck he'd ever need those. What he doesn't know is that such things are beyond our control and instead controlled by the string a fate, which seems to be precariously tied to a certain blonde porcelain doll's petite little finger. What will unfold between the fated pair? Romance ensues!
1. What's With Your Face, Ray?

Hey guys,

Welcome to my first fic. I'm thinking this will be a few chapters, only in Zack's POV with how I think he would be feeling through the happenings of the anime (Maybe beyond, not sure yet). Though, some scenes may be slightly different in my story for my own artistic reasons, and to aid in the story I'm trying to tell.

I do not own any of these characters, as they all belong to Kina Chiren and Makoto Sanada, I am merely playing with them in my own way.

I ship Ray and Zack hard regardless of age (judge me, oh well) and this story will probably eventually contain explicit sexual content and I'm not sorry about it.

Feel free to comment and tell me how you really feel (go hard or go home as they say) I appreciate any and all criticism!

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 1**

My head felt fuzzy, light and heavy all at once. The feelings dissolving in-between each other, making my skull throb. I knew I should open my eyes but that's where the haziness came in, it felt like there was a thick fog hovering over my consciousness, trapping me on the brink of waking and sleep.

The only way I can describe this feeling would be to compare it to that of a cotton ball. Light and airy but then it would feel like it was absorbing immense amount of weight that began pushing down on me. As if it were soaking up all the crimson blood from my body making my limbs and chest seem like they would float away to the grace of death, but also chaining me here with the heaviness of its presence.

I could make out the faintest of steps drawing nearer to my body slumped on the floor of B2, I could hear it splash in the puddles of my life source, making a sloshing noise that was sending chills of pleasure up my spine from the familiarity. I am a killer after all. I knew if I didn't open my eyes, this was it; I'd either die from blood loss or die by the hands of whoever was approaching me. I willed myself to wake the fuck up.

Everything was blurry at first, and it almost didn't even feel as if my eyes had opened at all. Which, I suppose, is why I thought I was hallucinating and seeing an ethereal angel standing before me. Then the fog began to clear, and I reminded myself with amusement that I was a hell-spawn monster that would be going no where near heaven. That made a rough and course chuckle break its way through my hoarse throat. I made eye contact with those lifeless blue orbs that I have become so familiar with. Tch. What a waste of a potentially beautiful face that could be painted with horror and anxiety right before death. The blood ran hot in my veins at the thought of Ray wearing such an arousing expression.

"Zack, you're awake," came her fluttery tone of voice, it seemed to be laced with an emotion I couldn't read. Not that I was that great at reading emotions to begin with. Though, now that I look more closely, her entire expression seems to be twisted with something. It was subtle and I haven't seen it before on her generally stoic face.

Ray was a freak. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with her, but even in my own shit-storm of a brain, I knew you had to be some level of fucked up to look so dead yet alive at the same time. She wanted me to kill her, she'd made that very clear. I was only more than happy to oblige her request of course, the thought of her crisp white skin stained with crimson blood had made my body throb with anticipation when she had asked no—begged more like it—for me to steal her life away. But one look at that expression and I knew I wouldn't find pleasure in that, not with how she was. Though, now the idea of her perfect icy blonde hair and pale skin streaked with blood was arousing in a different context. Imagining that blood belonging to a victim, watching that sweet cherry glaze painting her silken porcelain skin, dripping down her slim throat—my eyes blinked, my senses coming back to me and my eyes bore into that strange expression once more.

My eyes scrunched in confusion. "What's with that look on your face, Ray?" She glanced at my gaping self inflicted wound on my gut, ignoring my question and instead turning her attention to her bag slung across her small body. That drew my attention as well, and somewhat lessened my annoyance at being ignored. "Did you get the medicine?"

Her face twisted in a different way at this question, and my confusion grew stronger by this reaction. But before I could make a comment, she spoke, "No. When I went to Doctor Danny's floor, there was no medicine there." My annoyance increased once again, not at Ray, but at that fucking doctor. I should have known that shitbag psycho was up to something, that fucking piece of crap. That explains the conversation with him about exchanging medicine for Ray's eyeballs. _Motherfucker._

"Zack, his body wasn't there either."

I already figured as much considering I had my run in with him already. "Yeah, I know, I ran into him a while ago. That motherfucker was wearing protective shit on his body, Tch," I tsked at the sheer absurdity of the situation. _What luck._

"You made it back alive though, that's all that matters," this statement gained me another expression I couldn't comprehend on Ray's face. "What the fuck's wrong with your face, Ray?" I shout in annoyance. I wish I could read the brat's mind, maybe then I could understand what the hell was going on with her. At my blunt question she looked away and continued rummaging through her bag. I opted for a different question, "Did you go to my floor?"

At this question she finally met my eyes again and her expression seemed to be back to normal. Thank fuck, that shit was making me queasy. "Yes, I did."

She pulls out the familiar blade, sharp with the secrets of its history, addled with hundreds of peoples screams for mercy. Man this thing sure takes me back. I grip the hilt of the weapon strongly, relishing in the feeling of the handle being strangled in my grasp. My reminiscing was interrupted by her voice, "What did the Doctor say to you?"

I glanced at her, looking away pretending to be more interested in my reflection in the weapon's blade rather than her curiosity. Truth is, I didn't want to tell her how that creepy fuck wanted me to gouge her eyes out of their socket in exchange for some magic medicine. I doubt she'd be fazed but that fucking pervert's interest in Ray grated on my skin and made my body bristle. I wasn't gonna say it out loud so instead of letting her know, I say, "Not much, just some psycho-babble bullshit of how he's un-killable, tch," I scoff, ignoring her gaze on my face until she began to move away from me.

I look at her suspiciously, "Where you going?"

She returns with a blank look. "I'm going to go look for some medicine for your wound," she states matter-of-factly. I go to move with her, determined not to let her out of my sight this time, thinking she got lucky getting back unscathed.

She moves quick, her hands pause within an inch of my chest, my skin itching at the close proximity, I still my movement and raise an eyebrow at her actions. "No, you can't move. You're losing too much blood. Stay. Rest," she orders firmly, the words spilling from her mouth quick and messily, unlike her usually smooth and calm way of speaking. She's being awfully assertive, which throws me off a bit along with her odd tone.

I look at her strangely, like she's sprouted a second head from her shoulder. "Fuck that, I'm fine. How the hell you gonna stay alive with no weapon?" I spit at her.

She rears back on her knees, patting the pouch at her hip, making me glance there subtly before focusing back on her straight face, as she says some more bullshit about going off alone. "I've got my gun." She again goes to move away from me but her movements halt at my words.

"Let me see it," holding my hand out to receive the handgun she had used to shoot that bitch Cathy. She places it in my awaiting palm and I quickly release the magazine to check the cartridge of ammo and am unsurprised to find it empty. _Idiot._ I leave the mag out and flick off the safety aiming the barrel right in Ray's face. She's unfazed, staring down the sights into my mismatched eyes as I point the gun between her haunting blue eyes. "Bang." I state as I pull the trigger, hearing the empty click.

"How the fuck you gonna shoot someone without any fucking bullets?" I question annoyed. Her only reply is a meek, 'You need medicine.' As if that should be answer enough that she goes wandering about without protection. I sigh heavily at the sheer lack of self preservation, I mean she does wanna die so I guess that makes sense. She begins to move again, one of her knees coming up to push her to her feet. My heart seizes real quick in a weird way and instinct has me thrusting my hand out that holds my knife. I grumble out, "Take this." Urging her to have something rather than nothing, can't very well get out of here without her. "Don't go getting killed on me, that's my job." I scoff.

She takes the weapon and looks at it strangely, her eye twitches in an almost inconceivable motion, but I'm more observant than most. I think to ask her again what the hell's wrong with her face, but my vision begins to get hazy again, kind of flickering in and out for a second. _Fucking blood loss, so fucking annoying._ I wanna change that look on her face, I don't like it. So I say, "Give me a smile, Ray."

She looks up at me, the expression I hate getting more intense as she studies my own heavy eyelids and drowsy gaze, not answering my demand. "I'm gonna take a nap real quick, so give me a smile before you go, brat." I try to put some attitude in my voice, but that seems to be taking too much effort at the moment.

"I don't think I can." Her tone is wobbly in a weird way and her face pinches more in that ugly expression. I hate it.

"Try." I urge harshly, and I see the corner of her lips lift up slowly but surely, her mouth opening just the slightest bit. It's the most pathetic smile i've ever seen and her eyes still have that glaze from that stupid expression. I want to tell her that her attempt sucks ass, but before I get the chance, my vision is fading to black. The picture I have of her face fades into nothing and my conscious mind slips like it got blown away in a gust of wind. _Fucking stupid blood loss.._

 **Alright guys, here's the first chapter, hope you like it!**


	2. Cleanliness Is Next To Godliness

Hey guys,

Back at it again, not sure if I'll have a regular updating schedule as my personal life is kind of hectic but we shall see!

I must say that I was not expecting such positive feedback for my first fic! But I am so pleased to see that I have captured some of your interests.

I was considering checking out the game since I loved the characters so much, but alas I have a Mac which is not compatible with the game (fuck). Maybe I'll watch a walkthrough, though it pains me to think of not playing it myself firsthand. But I'm sure it will help me with the content of this story, so thank you, Reader, for the suggestion! Feel free to rant away whenever you please haha I love sharing thoughts on this fandom!

And without further ado…

 **Chapter 2**

There are few things in this life that I take great pleasure in. I'm sure number one on that list is more than obvious: killing.

Anger has been an emotion I've known all too well in my life, it has plagued me through my childhood and still shadows me like a blanket to this day. I never knew what to do with it, until the moment I witnessed true bloodshed across the old screen of those fuckwit's TV. It was like a missing puzzle piece had finally been secured into place. A light finally flicked on in my numbskull brain and suddenly I understood where I could put that shit to good use.

Second on that list, is fear.

Oh the sweet agony that paints across a victims face just before they piss themselves in fright. Mmm, it makes goosebumps dance all across my body. The warping of a happy expression into fright and terror thrills me like nothing else, truly.

And last, but most certainly not least, comes control.

Feeling someone's life in the grip of my bandaged fingers and smothering it until it's quite literally suffocated to death. Or slashing my sharp scythe across the thin and fragile skin of a jugular and watching that crimson color paint a bright path down their neck. I'm not choosey.

Having the power in the palm of my hands to control the outcome of any given moment, it is beauty. It is something I relish in. So it's no surprise that I am experiencing absolutely zero fucking pleasure in this moment. I have no fucking control, no fear, no one to kill. You see my dilemma?

I have complete awareness of my surroundings at the moment. Shocker right? With how I've been slipping in and out of consciousness you'd think I was a goner for sure. Fuck that, I ain't goin' down without a fight. Can't clap our hands and sing kumbaya yet though, because do I have a visual of anything? No. My fucking eyes feel like they've been superglued shut and don't want to listen to my brain telling them to open the fuck up.

I have a tingling sensation that pricks my skin as I hone in on a presence coming closer to me. Their approach is frantic, that much I can sense. My other senses struggle to compensate for my lack of sight. Taking in the quick breaths escaping my visitor as well as the slapping of their shoes as they draw nearer. Tch, somebody needs an inhaler. Suddenly, they're upon me and my rigid form loses all the tension that has coiled up inside me when they utter my name.

"Zack?" comes her familiar voice. I urge my body to work, to move. The only thing it seems willing to do is fill my lungs with air, my chest rising and falling with the action, my mouth won't even open. It's cemented shut with a dryness that I can't seem to relieve. Useless.

I can hear her rigorous huffing, trying to catch her breath. The brat must have ran a while to be this beat, jeez. I will my body to move but it again seems to be pretty fucking useless. I give up and choose to just wait things out. At least I can use Ray as a set of eyes while mine are malfunctioning.

"You're alive." Her tone held relief it seemed, which is odd. I heard a weird splashing noise, maybe my blood was seeping out of my body faster? Nah, I didn't feel any different. Suddenly something touched my abdomen, fingers. I wanna flinch away, my nerves crawling restlessly at the foreign sensation of a hand snaking across my belly. But it seems the strength to do anything continues to escape me. Tch.

Cold. That is the next feeling I have. _What?_

It finally occurs to me that it's from the air hitting my bare skin. What the hell? Naked skin? I have bandage—wait. The feeling of soft fingers pulling away the bandages seizes the next breath in my throat, shriveling up any other thoughts lingering in my mind. The softness brushing low on my belly. Right above the button of my jeans. It sends a thrilling shiver right up my spine. _Fuck._ What the hell was that?

There is a foreign wetness that touches my skin next, and more hands. More _touching_. Massaging. Rubbing the liquid onto my flesh, and I feel my body reacting to the strange feeling in a bizarre ass way. There is a slight twinge of pain as the area around my wound is worked in such a way that I have never experienced. I groan at the odd warmth that seems to be pooling in my gut. Am I about to bleed to death? Goddammit, what the hell is this?

The movement on my stomach seems to cease at my sudden noise.

"Zack? Are you awake?" Ray questions me in a soft whisper.

I'm finally able to crack my lids open and take in the scene unfolding before me. It's a slow process, making me feel retarded for how long it takes the situation to settle into my brain. Ray's got her hands on me, slathered in some type of liquid and my own blood. The sight in itself is weirdly alluring. Kind of erotic to me, as a kill would be. Weird.

"Ray, you made it back alive," is the first thing that spills out of my mouth. Fucking idiot, of course she made it back alive, she's got her fucking palms rubbing all over you for fuck's sake. I roll my eyes behind my eyelids at my own stupidity. Opening them again, I finally take note of the bottles she has scattered around her knees, something written on the labels. Fuck if I know what it says, but I can at least gather that it's the medicine she went in search of God only knows how long ago.

Her head nods in assent to my dumbass question. It draws my attention to her face. I get trapped at the look on her face for a moment, not understanding why the hell she looks so different right now. Her face is the same as always, relaxed and free of the tension I saw earlier. Her lips drawn into a straight line, not giving away any kind of cue as to what she's thinking at the moment. My mind swirls trying to figure out what's changed. But then I look at her eyes, prepared to be met with the same dull blue that I've become accustomed to.

But that's not what I see.

Her eyes are sparkling, shimmering like a deep and endless ocean. I feel like I'm being sucked in to a whirlpool I won't ever escape from, so I quickly bring my attention back to the medicine laid out between us.

"You got the medicine, how'd you manage that?" I question in my usual tone, there's that attitude I was looking for. I inwardly praise myself for managing to do something normal.

"The priest gave it to me."

I scrounge my brain to try and figure out who the hell that is and suddenly remember the freaky dude with no pupils. "Ah, the priest..right. And he just gave this stuff to you?" I question suspiciously. How the hell did she manage to make that happen, she's just a tiny little runt.

She paused for a moment, making me think that there was more to the story. What a pain, just spit it out already dammit. I go to open my mouth to urge her to tell me what happened while I was unconscious, only to have her abruptly change the topic.

"I have to stitch your wound," she decides to say.

Irritated at her dismissal of my question I say, "It's fine, not a big deal—" getting cutoff before I can finish, interrupting me with "You're losing too much blood, I have to close the wound. I'm good at sewing." Her insistence is as annoying as her evasion. Her hands descend upon my gaping stomach, reaching to touch the injury. My hand grips her, halting her movement.

"I said it's fine, I can do it myself." I spit out as she leans back and instead reaches for her bag.

She pauses her actions to look at me curiously. "Are you also good at sewing things, Zack?" she asks innocently. Her pureness is shining a little too brightly at the moment and I can't help but cower away from the intensity.

I squint at her, "What's with you? You're so pushy right now." I tell her with suspicion laced in my voice. "I'm not some fucking shirt you sew back together."

She stares at me for a beat too long, causing my eye to twitch at her blatant gaze.

"What—"

"I don't mind sewing your belly," she interrupts me once again. My jaw clenches and I grit my teeth in agitation. Taking a deep breath in through my nose, and releasing it through my mouth, I let my annoyance subside a bit.

"Whatever, don't blame me if you get all grossed out." I grumble out begrudgingly.

"I'll be fine, I want to do it," comes her simple and quick reply. This makes me cast a side glance at her face, wondering what the hell kind of alien I have in my presence.

"Who the hell are you anyway? Why does none of this seem to faze you?" I say, my suspicion at her origin coiling in my mind. She doesn't even look at me as she continues going about her business gathering her thread and needle to begin her task. I relent, figuring I should let her do what she needs to do if she's so insistent on it. "Tch, whatever. You managed to get the medicine and come back alive. Good job."

She's attempting to thread the needle, taking a second to nod at my praise, when I decide to throw one more question at her, "Say, Ray? Why are you doing this, helping me?" I clarify, "What the hell do you get out of this?"

This finally seems to give her pause after she uses my knife to slice through the thread. "This blade is very sharp," she states blankly. My brows furrow in confusion at her statement and what that has to do with any of the questions I've asked her so far. Fucking brat.

She's glancing at her reflection in the shiny blade of the weapon. Before I can make another statement at her obvious avoidance. Her eyes meet mine, giving me pause. Her eyes have that strange glittery affect again that sucks me in, but before I can drown in their depths. She slaps me out of the trance with her next statement.

"It's because, you are my God, Zack."

My body rears back as if I've been punched, my arms barely catching my sudden movement and keeping my body upright. _What the fuck?_ My heart pounds in my chest in a fast paced rhythm. "What the hell did you say, you freak!? What kinda bullshit are you spewing, Ray?" Now I definitely _know_ that she just grew a second goddamned head from her shoulder, no doubt in my mind she's from some fucked up alien race.

She was still staring at the blade though. "My knife…?" I questioned not really knowing what the hell I was even going to say about it after a statement like that.

"I damaged it a bit, I'm sorry," was all she said in response to that. I looked at her strangely, wondering what the fuck was going on with her once again. She's so fucking strange.

"The hell's wrong with you, Ray?"

"I'm sorry." she repeats, closing her eyes and bowing her head a bit.

The action makes me feel weird, I don't like it so I look away from her, not understanding why she was taking the damage to my old knife so seriously. "It's not a big deal, don't worry about it," I mutter offhandedly.

I forget about the God comment for the moment as she mentions about how the knife saved her. "It did, did it? That's good," I state, watching as she dumps a bit of one of the medicines onto the thread, watching as it glided down the material before slowly dripping onto the floor, somewhat entranced by her actions. So intrigued I almost don't notice her begin to touch me. _Almost._

I snap back to reality, however, as soon as she threads the needle through my skin. "Ouch!" I hiss through my teeth at her, flinching a bit as the needle pierces my skin. Ray pauses in her work to glance at me briefly.

"That hurt?" she questions in a bit of surprise. Well, as much surprise as an emotionless doll can muster apparently.

"No, it felt like daisies sprouting in spring, of course it fucking hurts you dumbass! What the hell do you think I am?" I ask incredulously.

"I don't know, I thought it wouldn't bother you," she mentions casually, not yet continuing her stitching.

"I ain't a fucking masochist, that's for damn sure." I grumble to her, "If I really am your God, you should be more careful with me!"

She stares at me for a minute, her face unusually close to mine I realize. My next breath almost gets caught in my throat before I force it out of me. Her eyes entrancing me again. She finally nods her head at me, the corner of her lip twitching upward ever so slightly, unknowingly breaking me from my pit fall into the depths of her weird ass eyes,and thank fuck for that because I'm realizing I'm acting too much like that psycho doc. "Okay, I will."

She returns her focus back to her sewing, being more gentle in her motions as she closes my wound. "Zack?" she questions meekly, glancing at me briefly before getting back to the motion of her hands.

"What's up?"

"What about your burns? Are they painful?" She asks, drawing my attention to the dark and mutilated skin that she's currently working to mend. I look away, not wanting to focus on the ugliness of the sight. So instead I tilt my head back, resting it on the wall my body is propped against, observing the light trickling in through the stain glass window above me.

"Nah, it doesn't hurt anymore, hasn't for a long time," I say tiredly, mentally willing her not to ask anything else.

I try not to show how relieved I am that she leaves it at that. As she finishes up I say, "Hey, as soon as you're done, we're getting going." She nods her head in agreement and finally cuts the access thread off the end of my perfectly stitched wound. I observe the precise criss-crossed pattern, and the even distance between each stitch, "Looks good, you really are good at that," I compliment. She wipes off the nonexistent sweat off of her brow while nodding at my words, I scoff in my head. As if that was physically draining. She goes to stand up, but her legs wobble and she collapses instead. Her head bobbing subtly as if she doesn't have the strength to keep it up-right.

"Hey..." I trail off, observing her slouched figure, and thinking she must've gone through a hell of a lot of shit to get that medicine for me. I sigh at her weakness, letting my body fall back against the wall. "Let's rest a bit, that took some energy outta me," I say finally, glancing at her quickly as I give her the out.

She nods her head at me, slumping against the wall beside me and knocks out in an instant. Tch. She could have just said she was tired, I may be an asshole but I'm not some ungrateful bastard. I take a sideways glance at her sleeping form before my mind quickly drifts to what she said earlier, calling me her God. I didn't understand it, I still don't. What is with her obsession with it? I ain't nothing like a God, the furthest thing from it actually. I'm a fucking murderer for christ's sake. I'd be better suited toward being Satan honestly.

I don't know why I'm dwelling on the subject, I barely know her story anyway so I don't understand why I'm that concerned over a simple comment she made. It should just inflate my ego, having her worship me. But for some reason, it doesn't. All it does is create this itch under my skin that I can't get to go away, that weird look in her eye as she said it too. Her words should have given me the utmost pleasure. She was supplying me with so many of my favorite things.

She was giving me all the control, she wanted to be useful to me, to act as my tool in making my escape from this literal hellhole. I had all of the power in my hands when it came to Ray. She even wanted me to kill her, we had vowed on it. Murder was of course my favorite pastime and I sure as hell wasn't a liar, I would keep that promise. Just not until she got me out of here. Or until she fixed that ugly look on her face she always had. It's no good offing an emotionless puppet, especially when apparently I'm the one pulling the strings. That's like playing with myself, how pathetic. She wasn't even afraid of me, it wasn't fun if she wasn't shitting her pants like the others.

She was different, I'm not sure why.

 **Hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter! Let me know your thoughts!**


	3. Killing You, Softly

Hey Guys,

Here we are once again! I am so thankful for all of the support you guys have shown me on this story, it really means a lot to me and is what keeps pushing me to better my writing! I'm thinking this story may end up being longer than I initially thought as I don't want the progression of romance in this to seem unauthentic in any way. I feel Zack and Ray are going to be a slow burn ;) so let's bear with them as things may get frustrating at times!

Anyways, I'm going to be responding to any question, comments or concerns from reviews here from the last chapter before I jump into the next one.

JustSomeRandomElsaUnderstudy: Yes, I have finally finished the anime! I was pleased/frustrated with certain aspects of the ending so I will definitely work it in a way that will fit my objective ;) Thank you for your input!

234MyName: I am so happy to hear you're enjoying Zack as I've written him! I've been rewatching the anime alongside writing so that I can analyze his expression and try to get inside his headspace so I am glad to hear that's translating well! I hope you like this chapter as well!

Nobody: You are not annoying whatsoever! Your support of this story is very much appreciated :D

DramaDragon: Thank you for your support and enjoy!

And now…

 **Chapter 3**

It took Ray twenty minutes or so to come to after her snooze session. Currently we are walking further into Priest dude's floor to try and find our escape route. So far I am thoroughly unimpressed with my surroundings, it looks like the innards of a dungeon. I'm just waiting for the evil dragon to pop out so I can't slice his neck open and shower in his blood. I could use a shower.

The thought brings a slight smile to my face and I'm walking easily alongside Ray thanks to her nursing abilities. Though I can't say I can really picture the shrimp as a nurse, her bedside manners are severely lacking.

We step into a grand looking chapel with high windows similar to that of the hallway where I very nearly kicked the bucket. Tch, what a shit place to die, smells like thousand year old mold and mothballs. Yuck, I'm lucky I haven't contracted emphysema yet.

I glance at Ray, "So where is the man of God anyways?" Looking around, there ain't shit in here but the bare bones of the building itself, where could that prick be hiding?

I bring my attention back to her as she says, "I don't know." I am perturbed by this, I don't like the way she's acting so aloof. We had to kill everyone else on the previous floors and yet it seems like she could give a rat's ass that this guy's alive and kicking just ready to pop out and off us at any moment.

"How the fuck do you not know?" I mutter crossly, not expecting a response for once.

"How the hell did you manage to get that medicine again? The Priest just let you go?" I scoff incredulously.

She doesn't look at me, offhandedly commenting, "It's not like it was easy." Her vagueness is overwhelmingly annoying as always. I squint my eyes at her as if I can pull the whole story from her mind using only the power of my gaze. Needless to say it doesn't work, so I give up.

Instead opting to watch my steps as I reply, "Yeah I bet it wasn't, tch."

"I think he might have had a soft spot for you though."

Her words stop me dead in my tracks, causing a revolting reaction inside of my intestines as they curl and writhe against themselves. I bend over, my stomach heaving at the disgusting statement that just spewed from her mouth. I grab my perfectly stitched belly, wondering if my insides will escape from my body when nothing comes out of my throat besides a continued hoarse gagging.

Thinking that creepy motherfucker has any sort of feeling other than hate or loathing towards me makes my stomach flip once more as it tries to reject the words that Ray just fed me.

"Don't you think that's enough? No more puking, alright?" I catch her fluttery voice over the waves of endless nausea wracking my body.

I gasp out a loud," Shut up," trying to feed air into my lungs harshly before continuing. "Why do you say gross shit like that when you know it's gonna make me hurl!" A chill runs along my spine, making me spaz out as the residual effects of her words plague me.

I notice her much further from me than before and she continues walking ahead of me without a care, I struggle to gather my mental capacities quickly before taking a few long strides and catching up beside her. I throw one last glare at the side of her face before letting the moment pass and continuing with our objective.

Escaping.

She points her dainty looking finger to a door that's been left ajar and shortly after we are stepping through it and into another, similarly bland, hallway before we are presented with our beautiful exit.

The big doors of the elevator stare blankly back at us as I wait for her to open them. My foot taps restlessly as she pushes the lit triangular button that summons the parting of the two doors. We both step inside swiftly, eager to make our way to the next floor, my skin tingling at the thought of how close we are to getting the hell out of dodge.

Well, I'm eager at least. Who knows what the hell Ray is thinking about. Scratch that, she's probably imagining me slicing up her delicate pale skin with the sharp blade of my scythe as soon as we get out of here. Or maybe she wants me to use my hands on her, I can't deny that the thought of my fingers sliding along the thin column of her throat and hearing her short gasps for breath gets my pulse racing. I imagine her skin would be so silky smooth beneath the rough grip of my palms, my heart starts pounding as the image is painted clearly inside my head. Warmth pools low in my gut at the image of her body writhing beneath mine, the warmth gains intensity though as the picture changes. Zeroing in on her small thighs griping my hips as my body hovers over her—

My mental fantasy is cut short as the sound of Ray's voice brings me back to the present.

"Zack, can I ask you a question?" she speaks quietly, so I almost don't catch what she says. But as it registers, I quickly bring my eyes to hers, only to see that she's staring straight ahead.

"Why would you ask a stupid thing like that? I need to know what the hell it is you're asking to know if I wanna answer." I scoff as if she were an idiot. She's far from it, but I wouldn't have expected such a stupid thing to come out of her mouth at a time like this. We'd been speaking freely between each other this whole time, I couldn't imagine there was something she could ask that would be so invasive I wouldn't want to answer. I'm no liar, I've always been 100% honest about everything that I am.

"Where did you get those burns?"

My body stills at the question, all the heat that had previously gathered getting doused in ice that sends a chill over my skin. A brief mental picture passes behind my eyes before I shake it and focus back on her face. This time she meets my gaze. I briefly dread the answer, before I exhale an exhausted breath.

"Why the hell do you wanna know something like that?" I question, knowing regardless of her answer, I will tell her the story. This is the second time she's brought up the subject and I have never seen Ray push any topic during our time together unless it was important to her. Like when she insisted on stitching me up.

"I just want to know more about you," comes her simple, almost shy, reply. It socks me briefly to hear that tone of voice from her, never having witnessed anything besides stoic and stony notes in her voice. The change causes a jittering in my body, looking at her figure as her tone for once matches the angelic qualities her body claims. She looks brighter for some reason.

"It's not a thrilling story, trust me." I make one last attempt to throw her off my trail.

I find myself finally giving in as she says, "That's okay, it doesn't have to be."

Sighing, I let myself remember the shit day where my future was all at once decided for me. "Happened when I was a kid, the guy living in my house doused me in gasoline and set fire to my body," she stays silent while I rack through the various images that fly by, replaying the event as if it were a roll of film projecting onto the back of my eyelids.

I watch as if it were happening to someone else and not a younger version of myself, "The guy was…I think, it was my birth giver's boyfriend at the time," The burly man is laughing hysterically in the face of the helpless young boy, lighter in hand and grinning maniacally as he sparked the flame and set fire to the boy who was rushing him in an effort to stop the action. But it was no use. The flames licked at his skin, the flesh shrinking and shriveling like plastic that is tossed into a campfire. Blistering heat enveloped him as he pushed forward and grabbed onto the hulking enemy. Setting his body aflame right along side him. The man fought the boys tight hold to no avail before the film real ended and a smile graced my face as I reflected on the memory.

"All I can remember after that is that I fucked him up just as good as I got, I ripped out a chunk of his skin with my teeth." I chuckled softly, before continuing, "He probably wanted to kill me, but unfortunately for that shitbag, I just didn't seem to die," I barked out a real laugh after that, turning to glance back at Ray to gage her reaction to the story I unveiled to her. She was looking to me in wonderment before she managed to comment.

"What happened after that?"

I held her gaze for a moment before staring straight at the steel gate of the elevator before me. "The woman wrapped me up in gauze like a mummy before dropping my sad sack off at some random shithouse for some fast cash."

"I see," Is all she says after unloading that on her, her voice seeming like she's thinking hard on something.

I glance to her face, seeing her brow furrowed in concentration before I ask, "You finally satisfied now?" Her expression smooths out and the corners of her mouth lift just the tiniest bit as she mutters a, "Yeah." I grow confused for the millionth time since meeting the little brat. "What? You think that story was funny?" I ask irritated at not understanding how the fuck her mind works. Not for the first time, I wish I was a mindreader.

"No, it's not funny, Zack. I just finally learned where you got the burns and I'm glad to know more about you. That's all," She says, the pleased expression remaining on her face.

Suddenly there's a warmth in my chest that's slightly uncomfortable, I rub at the spot trying to get rid of the weird sensation. Am I getting acid reflux? I just continue to stare at her, her comment clearing up absolutely fucking nothing for me. "Are you serious?" I check, wanting to be sure she wasn't just fucking with me.

To my surprise, she isn't messing with me and confirms with a nod, the warmth gets worse and I have to wonder if I'm going to puke again as a weird flip in my stomach joins the party going on inside my body. "Oh, well…good for you," comes my lame response. My hand still trying to sooth the weird feeling in my chest.

"Oh, also…" she trails off.

My gaze whips back to her instantly, "You got something else to ask?" I question suspiciously.

"Do you still want to get out of here?" she continues as if I hadn't interrupted her. I let my mouth hang open a little at her as I wonder if that actually just came out of her mouth. But I was looking at her as she spoke, so I know it's true.

"What the hell kind of question is that? I wouldn't be putting my ass on the line if I didn't want to get the fuck out of here. Jeez, Ray, what a dumb question," I tsk at her glancing away.

"Right, okay," my eyes draw back to her to see a subtle frown drawn on her lips, her eyes staring blankly ahead.

The only thing I can imagine is that she thinks as soon as I get free, I'm gonna cut tail and run for the hills before I off her. What an idiot, I'm a fucking murderer and when I say something I'm not fucking around. I pause, thinking about killing her as she is, it's not good and causes a slight twinge in my chest. Am I dying? I shrug, I'll just have to stick with her until her expressions get better, the thought soothes the pain in my chest and I sigh thinking it must have been a random pain.

"Don't worry, once we get out of here and your faces get better—"

She cuts me off with, "I know. You'll kill me, right?" Her eyes meet mine, her expression not giving away the slightest hint to her thoughts.

My eyes scrutinize her strange behavior. "You're so weird, Ray. I won't and haven't ever lied to you," a frown graces her features once again at my words.

"Right."

I feel my suspicion swell as I sense her emotions twisting. I can't explain how, but I just know. "Listen, Zack…"

"Yeah, what is it?" I urge her, curious to know what it is that is bothering her. I said I'd give her what she wanted yet that didn't seem to please her. Her mouth opens and she flounders like a fish for the words to say, but nothing comes out of her small mouth.

Suddenly, she clamps her mouth shut. "Never mind," she says instead, and I'm lost.

"What the hell? What were you going to say?" I prod eagerly, thinking I can persuade her into speaking her mind instead of being an emotionless puppet. She doesn't relent.

"I forgot what it was I was going to say, sorry."

I'm skeptical, feeling that she's not being honest, but let it go with a huff instead of pushing her further. I doubt it would change anything, so I say, "Get your shit together, Ray. We aren't to the surface yet, I can't have you losing it on me." I finish my statement with a gentle smack on her back, her body tips forward a bit at the action, but other than that I get no reaction from her at all.

Her stoic expression along with the frown stays firmly planted in place and before I can question it any further. The elevator door dings, signaling our arrival to the next floor. Our connection is broken as we both watch the doors separate, revealing a short hallway leading to an ordinary looking door.

"Let's go," I say, stepping out of the elevator and making my way towards the door. There is a stairway to my right and not a single light in sight, making the dim hallway slightly ominous feeling. I glance to my right, seeing where the hallway breaks off into another section, and observing the vertical pattern of the wallpaper as best I can in the darkness. My sights focus on the spot on the floor in front of me. Bending down to my knee, my hand swipes across the surface of the rough hardwood floor, the bandages on my hand absorbing the liquid. I bring it closer to my face to inspect the substance and immediately recognize it.

Blood.

Interesting start, feels kind of foreboding considering the situation and the edgy feeling that's floating in the air. I stand back up to my full height, matching the length of the doorway. I just shrug my shoulders, ready for whatever's going to happen cause I know it ain't gonna be sunshine and rainbows behind the door in front of me. Tch, I'll just hack whatever stands in mine and Ray's way, no big deal.

So with my resolution, I stride forward, ready to face the situation on the opposite side of that door. My palm grips the knob, easily turning it and finding no resistance. Unlocked. Well, that's convenient, thanks for throwing me a bone fuckers.

I twist it all the way, opening the door inward, and am met with the sight of more blood. Curious. I stride forward a few steps to take in more of the room, only to realize I don't feel the heat of Ray's body close to mine, or even her footsteps for that matter. I glance behind me to find her no more than two steps away from the elevator.

What the fuck's she doing? "Ray! What's the hold up?" I question impatiently, she should know I don't like when she lags behind. I notice her face though, and anything I was about to say stops in it's tracks as I catch the deer in headlight expression that is painted across her face. My body freezes as I look at her, my gut squeezing at the way her face looks as though she's seen a ghost. I know that expression very well, I'm well accustomed to and thoroughly enjoy that expression.

On somebody else.

Not on Ray.

Fear is not something I was ready to see. That's it, I just wasn't expecting it. It caught me by surprise. I brush off the unease that has settled in my gut and observe the rest of the room, wondering in the back of my mind what it is that could have instilled that look on Ray's face. My eyes graze over things that are littered on the floor. Flowers.

Fake flowers? It seems to be an odd place for so many of them. It's as if I stepped into a field of daisies. Yet its unsettling since they're fake, and some are dyed with the blood that streaks along the floor. Soon my gaze is drawn to a silhouette on the couch in front of me. It's dark, the light from the window in the back flooding the room and casting a shadow on everything in front of it. I can gather that it's two bodies, slumped together maybe? My face inches forward, my eyes squinting in the darkness to try to make out more details of what exactly it is that I'm looking at.

I reach out to try and touch it, see if I can feel anything that my eyes can't seem to pick up in the darkness.

Just as my hand is about to make contact though, a shout from Ray stills my movements.

"Zack!" Her panicked cry comes from close behind me, I'm surprised that she shook out of her daze and followed me into the room. I glance back at her, forgetting my perusal of the objects of the room as I giver her my attention.

"Huh?"

"We don't know what's in here, don't just go touching anything at random," she rushes out urgently, her words tumbling out in a breathless panic. I'm briefly reminded of when I aimlessly sat in the electric chair on Cathy's floor and the subsequent pain that followed. I shiver at the unpleasant memory, and retract my hand completely, thinking I should definitely heed Ray's warning if past experiences are anything to go by. That doesn't explain her bizarre reaction though, so I quickly question it.

"Why are you freaking out so much? You're weirding me out," I sate, turning my body fully towards her. I hear something fall to the floor behind me which quickly draws my attention back to the pair seated on the couch. I bend down to get a closer look, careful to not touch anything and only observe with my eyes. They gotta be dead, that's for sure. Unless they are fake like the flowers gracing the floor.

"Are they corpses?" I mutter absently to myself. My nose picks up the scent of rotting flesh, recognizing and knowing the smell intimately, it confirms my thoughts immediately. My face cringes, hating the putrid odor that lingers on the two bodies. "Nasty," I spit out, disgusted, putting some space between me and the gross shit, I stand back up straight.

"Zack! Please, come on!" Ray urges again from behind me, and my suspicion increases yet again at her supremely weird behavior. She continues her rant "Please! Zack, please…" her voice breaks off into a whisper towards the end. I turn my body to face hers, ready to ask her what the hell's up her ass all of a sudden before she screams, "Just kill me! Please, just kill me now, Zack!"

Her sudden outburst leaves me bewildered, thinking someone has taken over Ray's body. She has that fear plastered over her face once again and I can't for the life of me understand why it's there. It's an awful expression to see on her face, it's twinged with a sadness that I'm familiar with from before, inside the elevator.

"What's gotten into you, Ray?" I question, dumbfounded at her change in demeanor.

"Hurry, please!" is all she says in return, her panic has yet to subside and I'm grasping at straws for what to say to her.

"Relax, I'm not gonna kill you until—"

She doesn't let me finish, interrupting with more of her frantic blubbering, "Until I smile, right?" I cast her a dubious look, trying to make sense of the situation with the minuscule amount of information that I have.

"That's not the point, Ray. I ain't gonna kill you here, what good would that do me?" I say in my best appeasing tone of voice, which is awful and sounds dismissive instead. I tried.

She just continues to stare at me, her eyes pleading mine to understand something that I never could. They've gotten all glittery and crystalline, like before, and its mesmerizing in a terrifying way. I break contact with her eyes, instead saying in a more gentle tone. "I promised, didn't I?"

I turn my body away and start to walk away from her, my shoulders slump with the weight of my scythe and I pause my steps for a moment. Sighing, I try one more time to appease her worry, "I'll grant your wish. Once we get out of here and you show me a good expression, I will. Now come on, let's find the exit," I encourage her, continuing my steps and hoping she'll snap out of it and follow me.

When I don't hear her footsteps, I turn back one last time to see what's wrong. She has her hands clasped together, her fingers threaded one between the other in a silent plea and she's staring at something on the ground, out of my line of sight.

"Hey—" I start, attempting to get her in motion but I don't get very far.

Suddenly she burst out once again, "Please Zack! Hurry!" Ray continues her senseless rambling from before, her tone increases in urgency and volume with the next exclamation, "Please! My God would—" but before the next word comes, it gets caught in her throat and her entire body ceases motion.

And then she collapses.

 **Whew, that was longer than expected. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you think!**

 **I have started drawing some fan art for this fic so if anyone is interested in seeing the sketches, let me know!**


	4. Right Down The Shitter

Hey guys,

Another chapter for you, and I know I've said it before but my gosh the support on this story is truly inspiring. I was not expecting so much positivity when I posted the first chapter but you guys are so amazing and I love you all 3

Also, for anyone interested in checking out my fan art, I added a link on my profile to my Tumblr page (I tried make it clickable but it didn't seem to wanna work for me), which is where I post my sketches and final drawings, so feel free to check it out and leave a comment that you came from reading my story!

Nobody: I'm ecstatic that you can feel the intensity building in the story! And I truly am grateful for your love for my story so far, Zack's brain may be slow on the uptake with the signals that his body is sending him about his feelings, but that will soon take a turn! :D

FiveftFury: Thank you for you're support and I'm glad you feel my story is sticking with the authenticity of Zack's character!

234myname: You are right indeed, things will definitely be heating up very soon ;) So happy to hear you enjoyed the chapter and I completely agree, Zack and Ray are so pure and pull at my heartstrings 3 And truly I can't express enough how much your support means, your words keep me inspired, so it's the least I can do to reply to each of you and thank you for your kind words 3

DramaDragon2: I'm so glad to hear you're enjoying Zack and Ray in this, and check out my link for the fan art! Thank you again for the continued support!

Spunky Kitten: Awesome, link is in my bio! :D

JustSomeRandomElsaUnderstudy: Very real indeed o.O haha Zack is precious and so very innocent 3 Please do visit my Tumblr to check out my sketches!

Whew, more reviews than the last chapter! Thank you guys so much!

And now…

 **Chapter 4**

Panic seizes my chest, my heart and lungs stuttering to a stop. This feeling is something I haven't ever experienced outside of when I'm mid-fight and know I'm about to get cut down. It's absolutely mind-boggling for my panic to extend to someone else's well-being. Before I have a moment to analyze these strange developments, instinct is pushing my feet towards Ray's motionless figure, curled in on itself, over on the floor. Something clatters to the ground with a bang, and it takes my brain a minute to register that it was my scythe, my hands completely abandoning the grip I had on it in my pursuit of her.

"Ray! Hey, quit fucking around!" I don't know why the words come out of my mouth, I know she's not playing dead. But my frantic state is spiking my adrenaline and I can't possibly sort through the thousands of thoughts whizzing through my brain all at once. My rough hand pushes the fringe out of face before it comes falling back into place along my forehead, my hood long forgotten and resting on my shoulders.

I bend down and can see the subtle rise and fall of her chest, my own breath that I didn't realize I had been holding comes whooshing past my lips, slowing the pace of my erratic heart momentarily. My thoughts clear a bit, now that I realize she's only passed out. Tch, she must have worked herself so far up in a tizzy that her body shut down. Fucking idiot, panicking for no reason and making me worry. What a pain.

I hang my head, letting the rush leave my body as the tension uncoils from my veins. My hand grips her shoulder, pushing her body back and forth gently in a feeble attempt to wake her. "Hey! Wake up!" My efforts go unacknowledged and I huff another sigh, before lifting my head and tryna think of what the fuck to do with her. I sure as hell ain't just gonna leave her lying on the floor. That fucking nut job doctor is still squirreling around somewhere and I know he's got eyes for Ray. He can go to hell, he ain't touching' a hair on her pretty fucking head.

I glance back to the bodies propped up on the couch behind me and make quick work of shoving them harshly onto the floor with the heel of my boot. Their bodies go flying, sticking together in an unnatural way that I don't have time to think about before crashing into the hardwood. _Well now that the garbage is out of the way…_

I refocus my attention back on the blonde passed out on the ground and don't even question myself before slipping my fingers underneath her unconscious form. My right hand grips the juncture where her thigh and calf meet, the feel of her bare porcelain skin against my touch just as I thought it would be. Smooth as silk. My other palm adjusts to bear the rest of her weight as I lift her, slipping into the small of her back as my fingers grip the side of her ribcage deftly. She's surprisingly soft, and as I pull her body against my own and begin to move her, I notice other things about Ray that were lost on me before.

She's actually quite beautiful. _What the fuck am I thinking?_ But her body is so delicate looking, my body overwhelming her's in size. I get the urge to consume her, it's strange and alarming and I start to wonder if I've acquired cannibalistic tendencies in my time alone. But I shake that thought as soon as it enters my mind, it's not like that. I don't understand the feelings that threaten to overwhelm me as I hold her close, but they aren't savage in nature, it's…something else.

I veer away from those dangerous thoughts and instead focus on my actions at the moment. My legs bring me to the center of the couch, I bend slowly at the waist, lowering her form onto the disgusting cushions of the couch. My face grimacing slightly at the fact that I'm essentially laying her in somebody else's blood before considering that it's better than the cold, hard _and also bloody_ floor she was on before.

I take a minute to stare at her small face, surprisingly, her expression is so much different in sleep than it is when she's awake. Instead of that hysteria that I was seeing moments ago, or even her usual boring look, it's serene. Her features are full of gentle slopes as opposed to harsh lines, relaxed and untouched. The gentle wisp of her eyelashes resting on her cheeks makes me feel like a pansy for admiring anything about the little twerp. I shiver at my own actions. Yeesh, get ahold of yourself.

I'm reminded of the words she shouted just as she passed out, "Her 'God?' She fuckin' talking 'bout me?" I mutter to myself, not like she can elaborate while she's knocked out cold on the couch. The item on the floor next to where she fell catches my attention.

Looks like a book? Couldn't for the life of me tell you what the fuck's it about, but I think it may have been what Ray was staring at before she took a nosedive into Snoozeville. I pick up the thing like it's carrying a disease, leafing through the pages quickly in vain. Ain't no pictures, guess I'm shit out of luck. I toss it across the room like yesterday's trash, not willing to contemplate something I won't understand.

Suddenly a gentle clanging sound begins, steady in its rhythm and unyielding. I'm cautious about leaving Ray, but decide it's for the best that I confront the disturbance where it stands. The noise draws me to the door I had originally entered through, I make sure to grab my scythe where it laid forgotten before continuing my approach, and I'm surprised to find it shut when I could have sworn neither Ray nor I closed it after coming inside. My brow furrows at the suspicious situation, and I gently open the door to peer outside. I'm met with the relentless pinging of some kind of toy clasping two cymbals together. Tch, really? Way to get my panties in a twist for nothing.

I step close, and slice the fucker in half before I can think twice. Before I can even release a breath and turn around, I feel a whoosh of air and catch a glimpse of light brown hair as it cuts across my peripheral vision. Then there's a deafening slam that sounds directly behind me. My body immediately screws around to face the door that swung shut. I go to test the handle, only to find that it wont budge. What the fuck? I Try again, using more force. Useless. "Hey!" I shout in warning to the motherfucker who locked me out.

I attempt to throw myself at the door, willing it to open as my heart begins to pick up its pace. Muffled laughter suddenly sounds from the other side of the door, making my heart rate reach its crescendo of the evening as I clearly recognize who it belongs to. "Oh Zack, don't you know by now that breaking things isn't the solution to every problem?" Comes his sarcastic reply, the teasing tone making my teeth clench in anger. That fucker tricked me!

I ignore the dig aimed at me, and continue to try and force my way into the room. That psychotic freak is alone with an unconscious Ray. "Hey you fuck! Don't you dare touch, Ray!" The blood pumps so fast in my veins at this point that my body begins to tingle, and I'm gettin no where fast trying to bulldoze this fucking door.

He shushes me obnoxiously, "Tsk, you need to be quiet, Zack. You don't wanna wake sleeping beauty do you?" he giggles at his own words, "Or maybe I should be prince charming and wake her from her slumber with a smooch?" He chides condescendingly.

I rage at the thought of the pervert defiling Ray in her vulnerable state. "You Bastard!" I seethe, "You lay a finger on her and you're dead!" my voice bellows through the door, channeling all my rage at unhinging this plank of wood standing between me and the psychopath.

"Aww~ Did I hit a nerve, Issac?" he coos at me through the wood, splintering little by little as I slash at it with my scythe. He's riling me up and I can't stop myself from taking the bait and reacting in malice.

He's got Ray.

"Open the door you fucker!" I shout, chest heaving from the exertion, my forehead falls on the _still very intact_ door in frustration, this thing's fucking solid.

"Sure thing…but not right now, all in good time."

His response does nothing to settle the nerves, my stomach clenching in desperation. "Yes, we're finally alone Rachel, you've done an excellent job my good girl," I strain to catch his whisper to her, my hackles raising as I deduce that he's getting closer to her.

"You do anything to her and I'll kill you, Dirtbag!" I yell once again, growing nauseas at the idea of his hands on her.

I hear him hum in amusement, "Haven't you tried that a few times already?" he goads me. Before I can scream anymore expletives at him he continues, "Fear not, I wouldn't harm Rachel. No, I am only here to present to you a task! You are an ignorant fool, sticking by Rachel's side, not even knowing anything about her past!" He scoffs harshly, "She even considers you her God," spitting the last statement as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Quit your fucking mumble-mouth bullshit, Prick!" I grit out, my agitation increasing with every second this fucker continues to breathe.

"Now now, Zack, calm yourself."

"Go and explore this floor, it does belong to Rachel after all," his statement bewilders me, how could this be Ray's floor? She was introduced as the sacrifice. _Wasn't she?_ "Uncover all of its secrets and maybe then you can truly appreciate Rachel, the way that I do," he sighs wistfully, "once you learn of her very essence, I'll let you decide what you think is right for her and depending on your choice, I may just let you escape!" Giggling conspiratorially he continues, "Minus my beautiful Rachel though, of course. She's going to stay with me. Forever, isn't that right, Rachel?" He directs the end of his statement to her, ignoring my growl at his words.

"What kind of ass backward explanation is that you freak!" I rear my leg back and wage war on the door with the heel of my foot. I make no headway but the effort soothes just a smidge of my pent-up anger. "Ray! Wake the fuck up already!" I shout desperately, floundering for what to do in this situation without her brains to help me.

"It's no use, she slumbering so peacefully, her eyelids guarding such precious jewels!" His tone is much too eager for my comfort zone, the stress is reaching its peak inside me.

"Cut the Bullshit!"

My foot is pounding against the wood now, to no avail. I hiss out a breath when I'm met with no response. Seeing no other option, I turn on my heel with every intention of tearing this place apart. This fucking floor won't know what hit it after I'm done. Tch. What the fuck could that wack job know about Ray? The idea of her hiding something from me creates an irritation apart from all of the other frustration building in my body.

I break into a sprint, not wanting to waste anymore time on useless thoughts that aren't going to get me out of this situation. Skidding to a halt at the bottom of the staircase that I had passed on my way onto the floor, I glance up into the seemingly endless darkness. I can't even see where the stairs end. Each board creaks with my weight as I ascend to the second floor. I'm met with two doors on my right. I go to try the first one, only to find it locked.

I try kicking the thing open with my foot, maybe break off the door knob or something, but all the doors in this godforsaken place must be reinforced with fucking steel! What the fuck! I give up and move on the next one. This one surprisingly opens with ease, I peak inside to be met with an ordinary looking room, I spy some pictures along a chest of drawers. Sliding further into the room, I observe the first frame, "The people who live here?" I question quietly to myself.

The floor and the walls begin to rumble as if a bomb went off, all of a sudden the ceiling is kissing the floor and it's raining debris all around me. Before I can be caught in the rubble, I throw myself into a forward tumble, narrowly making it through the threshold before the exit is sealed off with the catastrophe. Before I even have a moment to take in a lungful of air, something is whizzing past my face, very nearly catching me in the cheek before it imbeds itself in the wall behind me. I spit out a curse and then suddenly I'm weaving through projectiles aiming to skewer me like a shish kabob. I dance around the shit-storm, hurrying to the wall in front of me where they appear to be originating from, hurling the point of my blade through the wall to cease all flying objects.

The assault stops with my deathly blow, and I heave out a sigh before glancing at my surroundings once again. This place must be fucking boobytrapped. What a fucking pain in the ass. Seeing no other options before me on this floor, I make my way back down the staircase to investigate down there.

Rounding the corner of the stairs, I'm met with a seemingly normal looking dining room, "Is that a pizza?" I don't even know why I'm speaking to the air, but the food has caught my full attention and that's all that matters to me in this moment. My stomach growls in consent at the idea of eating food. I quickly eat up the space between me and this delicious looking nourishment, reaching for a piece and shoving it in my mouth. I expect bliss and am instead met with agonizing pain as the ungodly hot piece of food blisters the inside of my mouth. I spit that shit out real fast.

"What the fuck! Even the food in this hellhole is trying to kill me?" I shout incredulously, feeling utterly betrayed. _I can't catch a goddamn break!_ I hack the table and the remaining contents of the pizza to shreds, leaving the scraps to simmer in my rage as I move the fuck on. Fucking _tease_.

I stop in my tracks as my eyes meet the newly uncovered trapped door that was once being masked by the table I just turned into saw dust. "Breaking things isn't the solution my ass…" I mutter indignantly, thinking back to the taunting words of the crazy Doc.

I approach the door, fully expecting some type of shock gag to be attached to the handle or something stupid like that. Tch, this floor is gonna be annoying as hell, I can already tell.

I hesitantly test the door, receiving no shock which I am pleasantly surprised by, only to be annoyed by the fact that the door is locked. Yeah, just keep throwing me bones, just to take 'em away you Fucktards! Huffing, I abandon the door, having already learned full and well that the doors here are made of fucking lead and clearly indestructible.

Meandering down the hall a ways, I find a bathroom. I sigh for the umpteenth time, going in knowing I have no choice but to look around and see what I can find. Ray better worship me until her last goddamn breath with the shit I'm doing for her right now. After stepping through the doorway, I look to my left to spot a toilet. I bypass it only to be halted and drawn back when I see something reflecting inside the bowl. _Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me!_

There, underneath the gross ass water, mocking me with its glittering silver reflection, is obviously the key to the locked door. Now I gotta be elbow deep in the shitter in order to get where I need to go? Tch, I'll take some groveling along with that worship I ordered please, Ray. Exasperated, I let myself fall to my knees, cringing at the idea of having my arm soaked in the toilet water. I grit my teeth and submerge my appendage, quickly swiping up the key and ripping my arm the hell outta there, lest there be any more surprises at the bottom of the bowl. I gag.

Wielding my newfound treasure, I quickly slip it into my pocket and hurry to the sink to try and rinse off the evidence of my task. I'm met with the realization that this fucking place doesn't seem to have running water. I am truly blessed.

Kicking the base of the sink in agitation, I turn around to be met with a bathtub. I guess that explains where all the water in the house went, this thing's fucking overflowing. I turn off the faucet, contemplate whether or not I should blindly stick my arms in the dark tub and decide to hell with it. It's gotta be better than being saturated with toilet water.

That would be my _second_ mistake of the night.

My arms are barely fully submerged in the water before I feel a pinch on my finger. Followed by about a thousand more, increasing in speed and ferocity, like someone's trying to gnaw my fucking arm off! _Fuck!_ An incoherent curse escapes my mouth as I rip my arm outta there faster than you can say uncle, only to find one of those motherfuckers still attached to me and happily chomping away at my flesh. I snag that bitch and toss him on the floor, before squishing it into a paste beneath my boot. "Take that, Asshole!" I shout to what once must have been some type of flesh eating fish. I spit on it for good measure.

I glance at my hand to inspect the damage, it's dripping blood from the multiple gashes that those fuckers left me with, but otherwise not too worse for the wear. Still better than the stinky potty water. I make my way out of there quickly with my prize and make quick work of the lock.

A few moments later I'm descending into some basement type place. I don't know what the point of this fucking goose chase is, all I'm learning is that whoever designed this place knows the art of build-ception for Christ's sake. I'm learning jack diddly squat about Ray.

I'm bombarded by my next practical joke almost immediately, mangey mutts are snapping at my feet before they even touch the floor, but I make quick work of them with my trusty weapon. Slicing and dicing their heads clean off before they give me fucking rabies. I stand my ground, proud that I didn't let this obstacle overcome me like the last two, my chest puffing out a bit before I make my way deeper into the dingy hallway. Take that you filthy mongrels, tch.

I feel slightly bad for taking out the poor pups, but its survival of the fittest around here and I don't got time to be wasting. Plus, their bites weren't exactly friendly, whoever is using pooches like that has definitely got some wires crossed in their brain. Even I ain't that cruel.

This is Ray's floor though, right? I'm coming across all this random ass bullshit and I can't make sense of any of it. What the hell am I supposed to be taking away from all of this? She likes to fucking joke around? 'Cause believe you, me, she doesn't have a damn funny bone in her petite body, that much I'm sure of.

I'm shuffling along as my mind swirls with what messages could possibly be pulled from these situations, but before I can harp to long on it, the floor boards beneath me give way. And suddenly, I'm free-falling.

 _Fuck._

 **And there you have it! I'm honestly surprised at myself with how fast I'm blasting through these chapter, but so long as the words are flowing, I'll keep writing! Hope you enjoyed and be sure to let me know what you think!**


	5. So What If You're Fucking Crazy?

Hey guys,

So sorry for the delay, just really wanted to make sure that this chapter turned out perfectly. It's a major turning point for Zack personally, and I wanted to make sure that was properly displayed in accurate Zack-fashion ;)

I want to thank you all for sticking with me and I hope this chapter satisfies your expectations as it did mine!

Nobody: So happy to hear you're enjoying it, that was one of my favorite parts to write! Haha silly Zack

DramaDragon2: Thanks for the support! It means the world, honestly!

JustSomeRandomElsaUnderstudy: I'm so glad to hear it! Haha I knew I had to include that, the anime's little nod to that was funny but that scene in the game just makes Zack so lovably innocent!

: Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Feiy: Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoy my writing style! I haven't checked out the manga, though I definitely would like to at some point. I am so bummed that I can't play the game on my laptop, I might splurge for a new one o.O we shall see. That's funny that you say that because I end up falling into so many fandoms the same exact way haha

And now, please enjoy!

PS: I made it extra long to make up for making you guys waiting so long :D

 **Chapter 5**

My body sways as I hang, my grip on my sturdy scythe firm and controlled. I knew this beauty would be my favorite weapon yet. The thing managed to keep me from meeting my demise against the raggedy points jutting upward below me. Now, how to get back up to solid fucking ground, I'm no acrobat so this will prove to be challenging.

I lift my head to observe my current predicament and my once stable position quickly grows dire as my weight shifts and the wood crumbles.

And once again, I'm falling. Great.

Until I'm not. I glance up to find Ghost Eyes gripping my hand and hauling me to safety. What the fuck is he doing here? I step away from the guy as soon as I'm steady on my own two feet, his long robes and creepy face give me the heebie jeebies. My body shivers knowing that the fucker touched me, I'm surprised I didn't erupt into flames before his godly stare and have him douse me with holy water. "What the hell did you do that for?" I question snidely. He may have saved me from a risky situation, but he also did something to Ray earlier. I'm not sure what, but she was fine until her encounter with Father Whitey over here.

"Well, it'd be no fun to observe if the game ended that quickly." He chuckles as if sharing an inside joke with himself. Creepy fuck.

"I'll show you fun, Shithead. Come on over here and I'll slice you up like deli meat!" I spit, irritated by his nonchalant attitude. I don't have the patience to deal with this bullshit right now, I gotta make my way through this floor and get back to Ray.

"So I presume the witch, or shall I call her Rachel Gardener, is with Danny at the moment?" He inquires, not giving me a moment to speak, "Such a pest that one, threatening me with a blade, what an impudent little girl." His tsk at Ray pisses me the fuck off, as does his word choice.

"Eh, you fucktard? You wanna try speaking like a normal human being?" I gripe, my impatience increasing as he babbles on about shit I couldn't give two fucks about. I got shit to do, I don't got time to chum it up with this freak. "You were on your way to go save her, were you not?" His tone is condescending and it grates on my last fucking nerve.

"So what if I was?" I grind out petulantly. "So very interesting, seeing you use your emotions in such a way…could it be that you've grown attached to the girl, Zack?" His smugness reeks and that smiley expression makes my nose crinkle in disgust.

"What's so fuckin' funny, huh? What the hell are you smilin' about, Bastard?"

I don't like that this guy seems to know so much about me, and I really don't like that he's so concerned with me and Ray. "I just find it intriguing that you care for the girl, how such a selfish child won over your heart is most fascinating indeed," he continues to stare at me, like I'm some puzzle to solve.

"My heart? Why the fuck's everyone around here speaking in riddles? Cut it out and speak in a way I can understand." This conversation is just going around in circles. But his last statement dampens my hostility a bit. Why is he so insistent about the 'feelings' I have?

"Such complex matters are unbefitting of a man such as yourself, Zack, but I will humor you nonetheless." His mouth is moving, but hell if I could tell what the fuck's falling out of it 'cause it's not making a lick of sense to me. "I'm in the roll of God here. And God himself needs his disciples, or in this instance, my angels. That's where you come in, Zack." My brain is tying itself in knots in its attempt to unravel this riddle master's words, I'm getting nowhere fast but he continues despite my lack of comprehension, " Danny, Cathy, Eddie and you. You are all my angels put here to kill, and this building…this is my Eden where I've chosen to test the weak minded. Though my expectations of you, Zack, they were far removed from the rest. You are so pure and ignorant, driven by the bloodshed. A true murderer to your core."

"But you broke the rules. You deviated from your path and instead you chose to try to escape. Sacrificing your sanctity here and thus turning yourself into a pawn like all the others," the sharp blade of my scythe is up against his throat before her can utter his next words.

"Ah so you are trying to kill me, Motherfucker?!" I spit, enraged at the idea that this piece of shit even thinks to threaten me.

"Enough! Do not interrupt me while I am speaking," he sternly forces out, the unnerved tone of his voice makes me lower my weapon, curious as to what else he might have to say. He didn't even bat an eye at my actions. "Before you wanted nothing but to escape on your own, but now you have every intention of leaving alongside Rachel Gardner, or is it I'm mistaken?"

"So what?!" I grind out, my impatience weighing heavily on my shoulders, this guy needs to get to the fucking point already.

"Why did you change?"

"I…" my mouth immediately jumps to deny, but I'm no fucking liar, and I can recognize my own changes if nothing else. I instead work to justify my actions, but my brain pauses, the reason escaping me. _Why?_ And then suddenly I see Ray, my second time meeting her and those doll-like eyes of hers that were more dead than alive and so unlike the way I saw them only minutes before that.

Her gaze pins me in my spot, my mind spinning and trying to comprehend the situation. All she has to do is utter a single line, _"I want you to…kill me, please."_ Her hesitant words spring forth memories I'm helpless to stop, reeling through my mind at a sickening rate.

Her beautiful picture is painted in front of my eyes, invisible to anyone but me. The slideshow increases its pace, all of my moments with her flashing before my eyes like I'm watching my own personal movie of her. It's intoxicating to watch, her blank expressions subtly grow into complacent ones, mixed with that emotion I couldn't ever quite place on her. It's like watching a flower bloom, the process sped up at an unnatural rate. A content smile is the last image paused before me, right after she finished fixing me up, burning into my retinas with the intensity of her gaze. Her sapphire irises are boring into my soul, into my heart.

My heart.

"She's," I pause, wondering why the hell I'm even considering explaining myself to anyone, let alone this dipshit. My actions need no justification. I am who I am and I own everything I do. A smile teases the corners of my lips, as I think of the warmth twisting in my chest, I recognize it now. Turns out it wasn't death; I just _care_.

How this came to be exactly or to what extent I had no fucking clue, and I didn't wanna contemplate it either.

I shake my head of these fuzzy feelings that crawl over my skin like a horde of spiders, "No…never mind."

The displeasure in the air is palpable, his curious expression morphing into a straight line. "Very well, I just wished to understand your change," he pauses, for dramatic effect probably. This little bitch loves to waste my time.

"Needless to say, both you and the girl have become my main subjects of observation in this game," he drawls.

"Makes no fucking sense either way," I complain, for a supposed explanation he sure made it into a word puzzle.

"It matters not, I suppose. You needn't understand for the game is not yet over and secrets have a way of revealing themselves," his cryptic response does nothing for my confusion, not that I really expected it at this point.

"So, you saying you've seen everything, Priest?" I sneer, slightly amused at the thought of him observing me slaughtering all his precious fucking angles, tch. Serves the prick right in my book.

"My apologies if that causes you any discomfort, it has all been for the sake of my observations," his halfhearted apology is for the fuck of it rather than to actually provide comfort, not that I understand his motivation for either action.

"Thanks, that felt real sincere, I think I might even shed a tear…Fuck outta here with your bullshit, Reverend. I don't care about a fucking apology," I quickly cut the sarcasm off, again trying to urge this conversation to its fucking death. It seems to be alarmingly resilient though.

"Very well. Though Zack, I do think you will find this objective that you're assuming to be rather troublesome. It is quite outside of your comprehension of emotions, not at all suited to your abilities." I've been insulted, that much I can confirm from his biting comment, and it really makes me believe this fucker has a death wish with how far he's pushing my patience. Honestly it surprises even myself that he's still breathing, I feel like I'm a breath away from snapping.

"Let me lend you a hand, but first I'd ask you one thing," I don't bother with words, I just grit my teeth to tamper down my agitation, willing him with my sturdy glare and a pointed thrust of my blade to get the show on the damn road. "How was it you felt after Rachel Gardener declared you her 'God'?"

He's not speaking with the uppityness he's had for the majority of the conversation, so I can finally release a breath of frustration. Muttering quietly to myself, "What the fuck's wrong with everyone here, creeping me the hell out. Buncha fuckin' idiots."

"It's a damn pain in the ass, you're all so concerned with the dumbest shit," I rattle off tiredly. I'm sick of this specific topic coming up all the time. "Now tell me what the fuck I need to do." I force out sternly, almost daring him to throw another riddle at me. I'll slice that fucker so quick he won't know what hit him.

"You need to go into the room directly above us," he states simply, smart move.

Scoffing, "It's locked," I retort unimpressed with the fact that this bonafide observer clearly missed that obvious issue.

All he comes back with is, "You need the name plate." I start to think he's taken to his word puzzles once again and the itch of annoyance pricks my skin, but before I can open my mouth, he's elaborating. "The plate with the resident's name on it needs to be place into the slot on the door, then it will open."

"…That would be where?" I prod, he meets my eyes quickly before turning his gaze to something beyond my shoulder. My own eyes turn and follow his line of sight only to be met with the door behind me.

I don't even wait for the creep to confirm my thoughts before I bound to the door and retch it open. I'm met with a complete pigsty. Tch, someone needs to clean their room, and Ray said that my room was messy? If only she could see the junk strewn across the floor, flowers similar to those in the room where I was separated from her. There were also a ton of severed appendages, it was kind of a gruesome sight even if they were stuffed animal. A picture draws my attention to where its perched on a table in the center of the room.

I walk closer to inspect it, squinting at the posed family only to quickly zero in on the likes of Ray, who's front and center of the happy bunch. "…Ray?" I question confused, wondering why there would be picture of her here. I notice the scrawled writing in front of her figure within the photo. Would you look at that, another reminder that I can't fucking read. I move on, noticing the box she's holding in the picture and am drawn to the same box that is laid out next to it.

"How convenient…" I pick the thing up, flipping it around curiously and pause when I come upon a wind-up mechanism. I don't waste time, twisting the thing round enough times for the music to begin fluttering out of it. As the tones dissipate into the silent room, the top of the box springs open, causing me to flinch a tad at the surprise.

Peering into the box, I see a lot of the gears and thingy-ma-bobs that make the thing work, but the plate that is wedged in the back is what captures my focus. I slide it out, squinting at the letters as if that will somehow gain me the ability to decipher them, _it doesn't_. Shocker.

But then I glance back at the photo of Ray and alternate between the two until I finally come to a conclusion. Maybe I can't read, but I know it's her name. The letters mimic one another, "I knew they looked familiar!" This doesn't stop my thoughts from sprouting legs and running inside my mind. Why is this floor about her, what does she have to do with this whole shitshow? I silence them quickly enough, knowing that ain't gonna get me nowhere near figuring out this mystery.

* * *

I make quick work of returning to the room upstairs, hesitating in front of the door a bit as I observe the slot where the plate is clearly supposed to go. "So, that means…this is Ray's room?" I've succumbed to the fact that I will be in a constant state of confusion on this floor, so with that in mind I place the name in its designated spot. I'm happy to hear a satisfying click, signaling the lock turning on the door.

I step through the threshold, taking in the room. I'm met with the most standard, boring ass room I've ever seen. Makes sense. It's got familiar flowers, a bed, dresser and a TV. I stray toward a bookcase, it's filled and I'm suddenly struck by the idea of Ray reading all these on her own. "Damn she's smart," I mutter quietly before the TV regains my attention, drawing it to the middle to the room. I walk over to it and kneel down, wondering if it works only to have the thing switch on by itself. Static is all there is to hear or see until I'm suddenly immersed in a news broadcast.

It speaks of a homicide discovery, two bodies were recovered that appeared to be sewed together. I hear Ray's name and the man continues to speak, though I get a little distracted by my own thoughts, "Sewed together…with thread?" my mind is instantly thrown back to my discovery in the first room, the two corpses collecting dust on the couch. They appeared to be stitched together, could it be…

My realization startles me to my feet, Ray's words floating through my brain, _"…I'm good at sewing."_ They reverberate around the walls of my brain, bouncing around and getting louder.

Before I completely lose my shit, I'm pulled back to the screen of the TV as the channel changes, snow covering the picture, until I see her again. It's Ray, and that sick fuck doctor. "That glasses Bastard," my irritation is instinctual upon seeing his ugly mug but my sole focus is quickly back on the blonde with the empty stare as he leaves the frame.

Her words ring like an echo in my ear, fading into nothing, my gaze is locked onto her face as she finally looks directly into the camera. The freak is saying something, but the words are drowned out completely as I'm sucked into the abyss of her deep blue depths.

I'm thrown back to reality as I see her lips curl around the word 'No.' I'm tuning back into the conversation now, wondering what it is that's going on. "Why did you do that to them?" comes the smarmy voice of that fuckface.

"Do what?" comes her vacant response, though my curiosity makes up for her lack there of.

"You cut and sewed them up didn't you, why?"

"I wanted…a family," the conversation leaves me silent. My mind is even silent for once. I can't do anything but stare at her face, looking for an answer to a question I haven't even thought of.

I'm not sure how much time passes before she speaks again, but my ears are sucking up her words like absorbing all the pieces to a puzzle I'm desperate to solve. "There was a puppy…" her tone is so empty and small and it remained emotionless.

"In an alley near our house…it was so tiny and small. I wanted that puppy. I was going to ask Mom and Dad about it, but neither of them would listen," She's silent for a while, just entrancing me with her stare and if I didn't know this was recording I would have thought she was actually trying to.

"So I went to see the puppy again. It was trembling, likely to fall over dead at any moment. And when I tried to pet it, it bit me…I don't…remember what happened after that. The next thing I knew I was in my room, with the puppy, fixing it."

"Fixing it? What happened after that?" The interruption also had me wondering what she meant by 'fixing.' I'm not sure my brain had the capacity to function enough for thoughts at the moment though.

"That day…that day was hectic. I saw…" her voice trailed off, and her eyes gained a faraway distance in them. It's like she was present, but she wasn't. I was transfixed.

"What did you see?" He prodded her, just like I would have, which made me cringe at the similarity.

"Blood…it was Mom's. Dad was looking at me, and then he was chasing me. I had a gun and then there was more blood," her line of words faltered for a few moments here and there, she glanced down into her lap briefly, before focusing back on the lens, "But I fixed it. I sewed them together, I even replaced dad's bad arm with a stuffed one and stitched Mom's mouth into a smile. I made them perfect," a pleased smile curved the corners of her mouth, and my attention stuck there. That smile was something.

As words were spilling out of Ray's mouth, my eyes stayed glued to that smile. Watching it was so fucking fascinating, it gave me goosebumps. I didn't understand why, until it clicked.

Ray's fucked up.

Just like me.

It left a warm feeling in my stomach, which then gave me the creeps because I now knew what this feeling meant, but had no fucking clue why. Though I wasn't disgusted to find that I feel closer to Ray, and more like I understand some of the thoughts that may be swirling around in that head of hers. I'm 100% gonna have to set her fucking straight on this holy trip that she's been on though.

The conversation carried on in the background of my thoughts, but I zeroed in on it when the psycho started getting that creepy lilt in his voice again. My mouth grew taut when I realized she was no longer wearing that nice expression from before, though my curiosity about the new direction of the conversation distracted me from that.

"There was another small animal at the orphanage that you stayed at, right? I heard that you had been taking care of it, but it died…did you kill it, Rachel?"

She stared straight on through the screen, it was pierced with sadness, it felt like she might have been staring right into the depths of my soul. My heart clenched uncomfortably, and I hated the tone of her voice as she spoke.

"That's correct, I loved it very much. But…it didn't matter," her head sagged and I wanted to reach through the screen and smack her for looking so lonely. It pissed me off.

"Didn't matter?" his prying grated on my last nerve, the sad look on Ray's face only grew more intense as he continued.

"Mm, I wanted it, to make it my own….But, for some reason…it never worked," there was a hollowness in her voice that resonated within me, in a way that felt so fucking familiar. It caused that old hollow sensation to thrum in my chest, feeling the air whistle through my ribs as if a cage that housed absolutely fucking nothing. It was just emptiness, Ray also had that emptiness inside of her. I had the sudden urge to fill it for her, what the hell I would do that with was beyond me, but the feeling lingered.

"You want more things to call your own, Rachel?" He always said her name, like a taunt, and when he walked into the frame and closed the distance between there heads in front of the screen I was at my fucking limit. I would slaughter the sick fuck. He will die.

He was uttering some disturbing bullshit I wish I didn't have to listen to, and as his hand inched towards her face, my fuse blew. His breath was touching her porcelain skin and the next thing I knew was there was glass everywhere.

I rained down in front of me, splattering my shoes and pooling at my feet. I wished it was his blood.

The point of my scythe impaled the glass, staying wedged there as my shoulders heaved with my ragged breathing. "Is this supposed to mean I know everything about Ray now? What was the fucking point of all of this?!" I take my frustration out on the scattered shards of glass, splintering them into tinier pieces with the heel of my boot.

I quickly stomp to the exit, kicking the door open and feeling a great satisfaction with the loud wham it makes as it bounces off the wall.

My steps are quick and tight with coiled up tension, my blade is seated back over my shoulder as I make my way back to Ray. "That eyeball freak is going to fucking get it," I growl out, amping up to do some serious damage.

 **Well, would you look at that! I managed to get this chapter out finally! Haha it was a doozy, there was so much content to fit in and I didn't want it be straight dialog so I hope you guys are pleased with it! Let me know your thoughts! See you next time :D**


	6. Liar, Liar, Pants On Fire

Hey Guys,

Here you have Chapter 6, this is a very lengthy chapter. Lots of things being revealed and reacted to! I'm hoping you all enjoy it.

kris10oflegend: Welcome to the fandom! I'm happy to hear you were pleased with my story so far, I hope you find this chapter pleasing!

JustSomeRandomElsaUnderstudy: I am right there with you! haha Zack is so stubborn! Thank you for your continued support :D

Nobody: Hell yeah, he's really gonna get it now! ;) Thank you for being so understanding, I really cannot thank you enough for the support on every chapter, it means so much to me. This is truly a labor of love for me, so fear not as I don't think it'd be possible for me to write if my whole heart wasn't in it haha

: So glad to hear that! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Chapter 6**

The force of my kick shook the door on its hinges with my wrath. It only added more fuel to my fire as it didn't relent at my will once again. I continued, channeling my anger towards this cursed piece of wood separating me from my next victim. "Give me a break! Stop fuckin' with me, house!"

"Oh Zack, please don't go trying to break things…"

At the sound of his fucking voice I could feel the rage simmering dangerously beneath my skin and my eruption was about to reach it absolute peak. It burst through my lips in a particularly ominous growl, "Then open the fucking door motherfucker!" I bellowed, my limit was left in the dust and I needed to obliterate something. Right. Fucking. _NOW._

The door was eased open and I was met with the most smug expression believed to be possible on a human; I considered it a signature on this bastard's death warrant. I pushed my weight at him, smirking as I watched him fumble with his feet as I made his personal space my own. Tch, _weak._

I was distracted the moment I set eyes on Ray though. She immediately captured all of my attention and I put a lid on my anger for a minute, putting it on hold for better use later when this fucker pissed me off again. I knew he would.

I gave her a thorough once over, making sure to see that everything is in it's right place and that the fucker didn't do any nasty shit while I was away. She seemed to be the same as usual. Same hair, same clothes in the same place, she was standing in front of me as if nothing were wrong. Everything was fine.

But my instincts were screaming at me; everything was _wrong_.

Her shoulders were hunched, her face downcast and her eyes were hidden from me. Her body was stiff and she wouldn't fucking look at me. Something was wrong with Ray and I knew in this moment she was different from the person I had been parading around this hellhole with. This was a Ray I wasn't familiar with and something was telling me I was in for a rude awakening.

"Zack."

Even the tone of her voice was wrong. Every damn thing about this situation was fucking _off._ My skin was itching with the wrongness of it all, I wanted to scratch at my skin until it bled. I hate this feeling.

"Tell me something, Ray. Do you kill all the people that come to this floor?" My mind was screaming at me to be cautious, to tip toe around this new personality of Ray, but I was anything but a ballerina and I wanted to get to the bottom of this bullshit.

When I received no response from her, I grew irritated. Ray was known for drawn out pauses but I could feel she had every intention of ignoring me and that wasn't gonna fucking fly. "Hey! Answer me dammit! Did you hear me!?" I burst out, trying to provoke any type of reaction that was typical of my Ray.

But she wouldn't even look at me; Because this _wasn't_ my Ray.

This was some convoluted fucking clone that the sick peeper fuck had twisted her into while I was away. My Ray was calculating and cunning. She wasn't this empty box that was standing in front of me.

My feet moved with a mind of their own, surging me forward to shake some sense into this lifeless doll in front of me. But before I could get to her, a shot sounded off close to me feet. I hissed at the closer than comfort hole in the floor before angling my glare at the four-eyes, or should I say five? I'm not sure of the technicality in a dual-iris eye, my insults were always every bit true as they were biting.

"Please don't be rough with my sweet Rachel."

The lilt in his voice made me gag, I could feel the caress of it from here and I wanted to throttle him. _His_ Rachel? She's my _RAY._ "You piece of fucking tra—" before I could inflict my verbal abuse there was another bang, this time aimed right between my two feet. I dare this fucker to not miss and actually shoot me, we'll see how much he enjoys the afterlife.

I whip a glare at the fucker that's far more deadly than any bullet he could hurl at me. "It seems you've learned all you need to know now, Zack."

"Yeah, that was some pretty fucked up shit you showed me," I say monotonously, trying to figure out if I really care all that much. I mean sure I know Ray's fucked up now, but really who isn't in this shithole? I sure as fuck ain't no saint.

The idea of what Ray did is floating around my brain, but it's mostly being batted away by the idea of this fucker being a creepy piece of shit while they were in that room together. "Oh, please do forgive me, it is my job after all as a therapist to reveal all that is hidden for it to be faced out in the open," he punctuates his spew with a jabbing laugh, and if I weren't staring down the barrel of a gun right now, my scythe would be lodged so far up this prick's ass he'd be tasting that metal on his tongue by now.

"Shut the fuck up, I couldn't give two shit's about that. I still need a damn answer to my question." I turn my attention away from the sick fuck and focus completely on the soulless body of Ray. I pose my question, the same as before, for a second time. More calm and resolute in my quest for an answer, trying to be as patient as my body will allow.

Her silence become answer enough, I knew it even before I asked. But I want her to speak, to open her fucking mouth and acknowledge me. So I attempt a different approach. "Are you going to kill me too, Ray?" I'm met with silence again, I almost think she's not gonna answer until her head pitches forward just the slightest bit.

"No, I wo—" her answer is cut off before she can finish and my mind is screaming; _MURDER._

"Oh!" Comes the loud and obnoxious interruption by the piece of garbage that definitely shouldn't have the ability to speak, "Rachel, it's most terrible to lie!" he laughs giddily and it's taking every ounce of will in my body to keep from moving a muscle, the biggest mistake this shithead made was taking his aim off of me with the gun and directing his attention on anything other than the very real threat that stood in front of him.

"Let's be honest, shall we?" His grin is disgusting and sleazy and I want to wipe it off the face of this planet. When Ray makes no effort to talk to him, a deep sigh whistles through him, his smile dampening just a bit before he charges it up to throw it back in my face.

"I guess it's on me then! You're completely right—"

"Stop!" Her outburst tore me out of my hostile downward spiral and captures my interest once again. It only seemed to amuse the psycho doc though, his voice bubbling with mirth as if he was told some funny joke that I missed. I was confused. What the hell was going on?

My gaze teetered back and forth between the two, trying to decipher what the fuck I was missing in this situation. I didn't like being left in the dark and it was pissing me off the neither of them seemed inclined to shed any light on fucking anything.

"Well, I supposed we don't need to continue after all!" His demeanor shifted completely with his next words, like a switch had been flicked and he now stared at me with a seriousness I never would have though the psychopath capable of. "Rachel was deemed the resident of this floor per my request of the Priest." He glanced to her briefly before focusing his tripped out eyes onto my face, "But, she soon lost her mental capacities and went crazy; all over a stupid book."

He glanced at the thing I had noticed made Ray pass out earlier, wondering where the hell this conversation was headed. Did anyone know how to do anything except dance around the fucking point?

"A Bible, how could you lose yourself in such nonsense, Rachel?" His eyes were looking but definitely not seeing anything in front of him, his aim resumed on me like a reflex and I grit my teeth at the fucking slowness of this explanation. "You were so calm and reserved, what was it that got you?"

"I just wanted everything to be perfect, just as I always wanted."

Her tone was empty and hollow. It held the strength of a dandelion in the wind, ready to break apart into a million little parts at any moment. She was here, but she wasn't _really_ here. It was as if her mind was somewhere else in some other situation and she was reacting to forces that didn't exist.

"I couldn't allow for anything less."

Coldness seeped from her words, a chill rushes over my skin in a way I'd never experienced. I thought these windows were fucking fake? Where the hell's that draft coming from?

"It said, I was unclean. That I was the one who was imperfect, never to be accepted. How could I ever achieve perfection if the sole one who sought after it was tainted?" Despair. She was crumbling in front of me and It tugged at my chest painfully. I willed the feeling to go away in vain, stupid fuck never did listen to me.

"Isn't that why you wanted your precious Zack to kill you, Rachel? You wanted him to purge you of your impurities!" His taunt was there, but it was so muted in the background noise that I couldn't even bother to react. I was so consumed with Ray, what is it she's trying to say? None of her words are making any fucking sense to me!

"But I think you know, dear sweet Rachel, that no matter how much you recognize your own faults or pledge to an invisible god, that feeling of filth will never be washed from your skin." I couldn't tear my eyes away from his hold on her chin. He was grasping her face just as he had in the video. Everything tinted in that moment, bright crimson painted my vision in a blazing hue of red and I could feel the door on my anger splintering behind its weight.

He looked like he wanted to eat her, taste the flesh he wouldn't stop fucking mumbling about. I wanted to destroy him; Rip that very flesh from his bones, force feed it and watch him choke on it.

He didn't relent, "And to think you made Zack become the very thing he swore to. How ironic for him to become the very thing that gave your oath meaning! So poetic, you made him yours in the only way you could, Rachel! You claimed him as your God!" He was hysterical in glee, his tongue was lolling out of his mouth and slurping dangerously close to the pale cheek of Ray. His grave was dug and I would have happily commissioned Eddie for a dog shit tombstone.

"Absolutely splendid!" He was grinning at her face, his maniacal eyes swiveling to slap me with his pleasure, probably with every intention of gloating. But I was already moving.

My body was barreling at him, and his smile vanished while he attempted to gain a handle on the gun that should have always been aimed at me. _Idiot_. His underestimation of me will be his gravest mistake. My fist was crunching into the cartilage of his nose at a break-necking speed. The sound of my knuckles kissing the flesh and bones of his face was like a symphony I never wanted to quit listening to. So I didn't.

I pounded the most wonderful notes of my song into his body, laughing with glee at the beautiful melody that graced my ears. I would never tire of this. When I felt truly sated, I rose to my feet to observe my handiwork. It was breathtaking, blood spewed from his mouth, his tongue lying limply against his gaping jaw. Shallowed breaths escaped him and his eyes were still seeing beyond his swollen lids. He heaved a quiet chuckle and I left him to turn my attention back to the unmoving girl next to me.

"You cannot…continue to be—her God, and still wish to leave…with her, Zack." The broken voice came from below me but I didn't spare the talking meat pie a glance. He could stew in his own blood, I had a bone to pick with Ray.

"So, you lied to me?" I knew it was true for the most part, but I didn't feel enraged by the idea. I felt skeptical that it was all truly a lie, even if the pretense started out that way. If that was the case, why not just kill me as I stand. Sew me up and pop me into her collection of bodies. None of this was making any damn sense and it was pissing me off.

"Zack…" Her words hesitated, and for the first time since I set foot in this room, she rose her eyes to meet mine, "Will you remain my God?" Her gaze looked lost, vulnerable and pleading all in the same instant. I observed it, it was so unlike the many times I had seen that look. It had always been in the peak of a kill, when the victim tried to gain my favor and turn the tide of the situation.

But this look, given to me by Ray, gave me a sour taste in my mouth. I didn't want this helpless look from her, she was meant to be the infuriating solemn know-it-all I had let lead me this far. She couldn't give me the reigns so suddenly, those belonged to her. No take-backs.

"Are you trying to force your decisions on me?" The thought made me want to hurl, she was putting so much faith in me as someone who knew what to do. I didn't want that, I didn't want to be on this fucking pedestal I seemed to have been thrown onto at some point. I don't want to be looking down on Ray, leading her like some lifeless doll waiting for my command. I wanted to get off, but I knew the only way was to jump. Hesitation seized me, this would break her, the next words out of my mouth would shatter her illusion completely and it sucked ass. But I was no pretender, no liar, and sure as fuck no _God_.

"I'm…not your God, Ray."

I heard the intake of breath, but I couldn't watch as the carefully crafted delusion disintegrated. I set my gaze onto the floor, waiting for the destruction that was sure to come. I broke her.

There was a cackling at my feet but I ignored it. He was rambling, spouting garbage from his mouth but it was white noise as I waited for the explosion.

"I've sinned…" the quietness of her voice was eerie and I knew enough to be cautious. She was like a lit fuse just waiting go off, and I don't fuck with fire. "I can't understand why it means nothing to acknowledge that fact…"

"Will you really not be my God, Zack?"

I hesitated again, not wanting to slash at a clearly open wound. Not when it was Ray's. I steeled myself though, this had to happen or I wasn't being me. I wasn't going to claim to be something I'm not for her sake. She needs to be her own fucking God for Christ's sake!

I didn't let my frustration seep into my voice when I spoke, reeling it in and being the picture of indifference. "No," it was that simple. There was nothing left to be said and I could feel the eruption as it came.

It quaked in her tone, rumbling it with unsteadiness, "…But I want one."

The damn broke, she fumbled in the bag at her hip. I heard the clanking of metal, looking up to be met with a gun glaring at me right between the eyes. This situation seemed so weirdly familiar and yet completely different at the same time. This wasn't the first time Ray had pointed that thing in my face after all, I knew it was empty.

"It ain't loaded," I offer lamely, not having the energy as I usually would to mock her. What good would it do me to mock an empty shell anyways? It was clear this body before me was hollow, her mind and soul were fucking off somewhere else and I was completely at a loss for how to get them back. I met her blank stare, she was seeing through me, her hand steady in its grip. She was unwavering, ruthless. I found myself again wishing my Ray would appear, just pop in and shirk this clone aside. _Get a grip_ , I chide at myself.

"I loaded it!" came a sing-song voice from behind me, but before I could pay it any attention a bullet was wizzing past my ear. The metal grazed my shoulder, not breaking the skin but just tearing my clothes. I flinch instinctively, hissing at the close proximity to my head, my eyes turn to glare at her.

"Little close for comfort. You really gonna kill me, Ray?" I sneer, wanting to hear her say it before she pulls the trigger again.

Instead her body flies by me, fleeing the room and I'm shocked for a minute before I whirl around to be met with the barrel of another gun. _Tch_ , this is getting old. How this fucker is even standing is beyond me.

"Weren't they just glorious? I want to bend to Rachel's every whim! Oh, her peepers were truly a sight to behold!" he mooned over her eyes for the millionth time and I desperately wanted to swat away this pesky fucking gnat. He's staggering on his feet, wavering in his stance so I give him a less than gentle shove out of my way. Fuckface falls easily, his laughing fading as I storm out of the room after Ray.

I quickly learn the traps that I ran into earlier are put together by her as she easily leads me into one after another. I'm damning her to hell as I continue this dumb game of cat and mouse she has me in. Suddenly I'm shouting, "Tits on Christ!" dodging a fucking wrecking ball of all the god damn things there could be in this house before taking note of Ray dashing into the room closest to me. The slam of the door echos along the hallway and I'm kicking the fucker in and watching the splinters fly in the next instant. The room seems empty as I wade into it, that is until I hear the familiar click of a safety sounding off behind me.

"You finally done playing games? It time to shoot me?" I taunt, knowing she's got her sights set on me before I even turn around.

"You're going to die now, Zack" she states emotionless.

It pisses me the fuck off. Can't even muster up a bit of malice Ray, really?

"If you're gonna kill me…" I'm rearing around, tossing my body like a whip in her direction, cradling her with my scythe. I edge her closer to me with the blade, scoffing scornfully, "I'll just kill you first!" I scream, my chest twisting at the thought and my fingers refusing to make good on my claim. Seemingly only capable of a gentle prodding—not even enough pressure to break skin. I grit my teeth at my lack of nerve, wasn't I the one who vowed to kill her? What the hell's wrong with me?

"That is no longer enough."

She casts her weapon down, staring at the floor as she speaks nonsense I can't fathom, "I know I need to be killed, this world needs to be rid of my badness. But God doesn't want me, I'm useless. Yet it was you who promised to kill me, Zack. You even swore the oath to God…but then he ceased to exist. So I made you my God, you were everything I needed and wanted." I cut off her rambling, not understanding where this endless spiral is leading.

"Ray, listen good. I'm no God." I force out slowly, urging her to comprehend it.

"Mm, I know." She finally met my eyes again, and I swear I saw of flicker of something in them. But before I could even think about it, she was speaking "When my lie was exposed…my God vanished with it."

I barely caught her redirecting her gun onto me, before shooting just over my shoulder. Then it was raining, glittering shards sliced through the air in a deadly downpour. The event barely caught my attention for more than a second, but that was all it took for the Houdini brat to disappear. I stared through the empty doorway ahead of me, annoyed beyond belief of this stupid game. I was sick of chasing a fucking phantom.

I strode forward, I was beginning to think the creepy priest had a point in calling me an angel. I'd say it's damn near saintly the shit I've been putting up with up to now. "All you do is fucking run…You don't even let me open my god damn mouth before you're spewing your bullshit and taking off into thin air! What the fuck, Ray?" I grumble sourly.

I make it back to that first room, where all this fuckery began. I catch Ray staring at her parents bodies sprawled out on the floor. I wanna provoke her, push her fucking buttons like she has mine, "You gonna keep running forever, Ray?"

She doesn't take the bait, I can't even see her face to see if I hit a nerve. "Say something!" My patience seems endless when it comes to this brat, but it's running out as of late. My hackles raise as I feel a presence appear behind me, but before I even have the chance to make a sound something hard is pressed to the back of my skull. _Fuck._

"Don't you know how to take a hint, Zack?" Comes the snide voice of none other than Peepers McCreepers. Is he fucking immortal? I thought he should have fucking bled out by now, _tch_. "You were unguarded, so unlike you…" he taunts barely above a whisper next to my ear. I'm gonna fucking spew chunks all over the floor.

"Fucker…" I hiss back.

"Don't go getting antsy, Issac. You wouldn't want me to blow your brains out right this minute would you?" he's laughing like a hyena and I wanna gag him with my fist halfway down his throat. "Oh Rachel, won't you let me do the honors of ridding you of this ignorant filth? This surely is dragging on, it isn't like you to prolong things like this." He coos, the way he says it makes me feel like ants are crawling over every inch of my skin.

I was finally graced with the brat's attention, her gun not far behind, these fucks sure love to wave that shit around. "Though, I suppose it does prove tricky to slaughter a monster like him." I felt like he was having a conversation completely separate from anyone here; Ray sure as shit wasn't paying him any attention, her sole focus was stolen by me.

"Putting a bullet through his head from this distance will surely end him, even he can't survive the spattering of his own brain!" He was cackling again, he never stopped with the evil villainous laugh and it was get _OLD._

"Shut the fuck up…" I'm exhausted by his one-sided psychobabble. suddenly I'm blinded by the light of a round going off, and for a split second I think that being killed doesn't feel like shit, as I expected it would. But it quickly becomes clear that I'm sans any gaping bullet holes, with my brain fully intact in my skull. That's cemented in my mind when I hear a sputtering cough along with the pathetic pleading of the creature who held a gun to my head. Tch, serves you right bastard. I spit on him for good measure.

"Sorry Doctor, but Zack is _mine_ to kill." The way she says the word 'mine' shoots a weird zing down my spine, but I brush it off as pleasure that the rambling idiot is now choking on his own blood. It's almost hard to reel in my smile, can't get all giddy when I still gotta knock some sense into the girl handling the gun. "…I'm so tired…I want it to end here," her voice sounds defeated and resigned. I'm left wondering where all that crazy from earlier went.

Doc Van Creepyfuck finally kicks the bucket and it's just me and her. I don't get what this is all about. First she wants to kill me, toys with me like a fucking predator with its next meal and now she's got the perfect opportunity to off me and instead she takes out her loyal servant. Plus it sounds like she's throwing in the damn towel already. My mind's doing fucking cartwheels.

"What're you playing at, Ray?" I question with heavy suspicion.

"Just kill me now," her stare is not the entrancing one I've been subjected to so many times before, this one's got a layer of fog that I doubt I could cut through with any blade. "I'll never be forgiven…nothing matters anymore." I can't kill her with that pitiful fucking look on her face, she's got another damn thing coming if she thinks I'm doing anything half-assed like that. It's all or nothing.

"But before that happens, I want to make you mine."

 **Phew *wipes brow* hope that everyone's pleased with the outcome, be sure to let me know what you think! See you next time!**


	7. That's My Good Little Ray

Hey Guys,

Hope you all had a wonderful holiday! I know it got pretty hectic for me and my family and I couldn't find a single spare moment to write which made me super bummed. But, I finally have been able to get this chapter together and I have to say, this may have been my favorite one to write so far! I took a bit of artistic license with the scenes in this chapter but I think it'll pave a smoother path for the road up ahead!

Nobody: Thank you so much, I'm so happy you are enjoying the ride! And yeah I know! He pisses me off so much but I gotta say he definitely adds a lot to the storyline haha

DramaDragon2: Thank you for saying so! It makes me so pumped to have you guys saying you're enjoying the story how I've written it and I hope it continues as you read further!

Lil Lost Lady: I'm glad to see you think so highly of my first story! It's very much appreciated. I'm so thankful for the heads up about the game, I'm going out to buy a Nintendo Switch immediately XD Thanks for your reviews and I'm looking forward to hearing how you feel about this newest chapter!

Now let's get this show on the road…

 **Chapter 7**

My chest twinges weirdly in response to her words but I don't bother trying decode that. "What are you waitin' for, Ray?" I taunt haughtily.

She's repositioned that damn weapon so it's pointed straight at my heart. It's lights out if she pulls the trigger, I doubt I could recover from a straight shot to the chest. Tch.

My glare burns into her gaze as she looks straight at me. But she isn't looking at me, not really. She's still in this fucking daze and I can feel my anger simmering at the brush off, intentional or not. If she's gonna do this, she's gonna look me dead in the eye knowing full well what the hell it is she's about to do.

"You wanna die…" My feet land one in front of the other pointedly as I approach. "You wanna kill me?" My chest brushes against the end of the barrel, I can feel the coolness of the metal through my shirt, it sends a chill over my skin. "You want this fucking shit show to end?! You're not making any damn sense!" My voice echos off the walls of the silent room, just making my statement that much sharper with malice. My scythe cuts through the floor like butter as I vent my rage into the swing.

I move forward, leaving my weapon planted in the floorboards as I push my chest harder into the tip of the gun, urging her to get it over with already. "If you're gonna fucking kill me, then fucking do it already!"

Her hesitant voice slices through my ragged breaths, "I know…"

But I'm already cutting her off, pissed beyond belief at the meekness she's displaying right now, "Stop blabbering all this dumb shit then!"

"I'm serious! I'm sure about killing you!"

A wry grin slips onto my face, I cock my head to the side as I watch the expression finally flood back onto that vacant face. She's staring at the point wear metal meets my body, her hand's shaking, so I add more pressure forcing my body weight into her extended arm. "Is that so?" I jeer, knowing damn well this runt ain't gonna do shit.

I catch her finger flexing hesitantly on the trigger, but she's got to be damn well more sure than that if she wants to fire for real. My smirk just grows, I almost can't keep the mirth out of my voice as I snap at her, "Like hell I'd let a pint-sized midget like you, take me down." Before she knows what's happening I veer to the side and swipe my leg across the back of her knees. She hits the floor like a sack of potatoes.

My blade is ripped from the floor and poised at her throat before she can catch the breath that was knocked from her lungs. I've got her pinned by the arms beneath my boots, careful not to crush her completely. It's kind of a nice sight, as I stare down at her body sprawled out on the floor. She's panting and there's a worried pinch etched across her features. I can feel my blood pumping faster through my veins. My pulse is rapid and my tongue pops out to wet my lips as I let my eyes absorb her frazzled state. I can feel the anticipation building thick like a fog in the air.

"What's wrong, Ray? Not so tough now…" I jibe, wanting to rub it in now that all that false confidence is wiped clean.

"…No…No, Zack. Please. Don't—" she pleads breathlessly, her lips quiver around the words as they tumble out of her mouth. It creates a weird feeling low in my stomach, watching my Ray plead like this. "I thought you wanted it all to end, Ray? I'm just gonna grant your wish," I almost don't recognize the sound of my own voice as I speak. It's low and raspy in a way that's foreign to my ears. _Why am I acting like this?_ It's almost like I'm hypnotized as I drag the edge of my blade gently along the underside of her chin, entranced by the quiet little gasp that escapes her throat. It amps up my excitement another notch. I'm so focused on the sight that I almost don't catch her next words.

"Stop!" It's a choked and desperate plea, but it halts me in my tracks for some reason. I inch the scythe away from her jugular ever so slightly and my eyes meet hers once again.

It's out of this world.

Her eyes are glistening with unshed tears, sparkling like the shattered glass that rained down on me upstairs. The blue is so shiny and beautiful and her expression is so painfully desperate as she continues, "Please, Zack. I don't want to die…not when…" her tone is thick with emotion and a lone tear finally escapes as she gasps out the rest.

"You're not my God anymore."

The tears rain down one after the other on her pale skin as she chokes on her own cries. If I thought I was entranced before, I'm fucking spellbound by the look on Ray's face in this moment.

"My god doesn't n-need me anymore…he-he's dead."

A deep hum sounds through my chest at her words, my lips quirking up on the ends as I reply, "Yeah, that's right. _I_ killed him." Her lashes flutter as she attempts to blink away the flooding moisture in her eyes, but it's futile. They quickly drive a path down the sides of her cheeks and disappear into the tresses of her hair.

I catch myself kneeling, letting one of my knees meet the floor just under her left bicep as my other foot stays in place, planting her other arm into the hardwood. "But I'm not dead." My face leans a little closer to her, my weapon still hovering a few inches from her neck as I gaze into her sad eyes. "You catch my drift?"

"Who was it that said he'd kill you?"

"My Go—"

I cut my scythe to the side quickly, barely missing the skin at her throat as I wedge my blade deep into the recesses of the wood directly next to her head. The sudden movement and harsh sound so close to her makes her flinch and gasp.

"Wrong." I sneer, bringing my face right in front of her. Feeling the fanning of her breath against the bandages of my face. The sensation's weird and I don't think I've ever been so close to a person before. "It was me, Ray. It was me. Not some dumb god!" I back off of her, leaning back from her face as I push my weight back on the legs astride her torso. "I'm the one who's gonna fucking kill you!" I laugh, my lips stretching back to reveal my teeth as I think of the deed only I can fulfill. I will be the one to kill her. _No one else._

I stare at her, feeling more amusement creep into my skin at the aghast look on her face. Who knew my little Ray could be painted pretty with emotion.

"But…I'm unclean."

I knew she had been spouting some bullshit the past few hours but I didn't think she was completely off her rocker by this point. "Look who you're fucking talking to, I'm a fucking murderer…I've killed tons of people just 'cause I _like_ it! You think I'm a god damn saint or something?" I'm dubious, looking at her as she just looks back at me in wonderment, tch I thought she knew who I was for fuck's sake!

"I'm nothing like the four-eyed fucker who babbles on and beats around the bush all damn day! What you see is what you get and I ain't claiming to be anything but me! I couldn't give a rat's ass about parents or your bullshit with 'God.' I do what I want to do when I want to do it! So shut your fucking trap about this unclean bullshit, you're looking at the bottom of the barrel here!"

I'm huffing and before I even realize it I'm practically nose to nose with her, my eyes boring into her own with the seriousness of cancer. I take my tone down a notch, finishing my rant off with, "I'm my own man and you're your own woman, Ray. Am I wrong?"

If I wasn't so god damn close to her I probably would have missed the whispered words that left her mouth, but I just barely catch them as they wisp out into the open. "I'm…my own woman?"

"Fuck yeah you are! So you make your own decisions for your damn self! Grab life by the balls and take control!" Tears well up in the corners of her eyes once again and she looks as though the lights upstairs have finally flickered on. That haze that's been smothering her this whole time seems to fade away. _About damn time._ "So, Ray? Who is it you see in front of you right now?"

She gapes at me in an almost awed expression and the feeling it gives me is beyond fucking strange. There's a fluttering light sensation and I can already tell I hate it. It gives me the creeps but I can't pry my eyes away from hers. The intensity I'm well used to feeling as I gaze at her is finally back and it's sucking me in with vengeance. I'm swirling into the oceanic depths of her irises and I feel as though I've forgotten how to fucking swim.

A grin sneaks onto her lips and the entirety of her face ensnares my full attention, I scarily find my own expression stretching to mimic hers as she finally answers me. "Zack," the slight tilt of my lips morphs into a full blown genuine smile as I take in her words, relief floods my body so suddenly. I didn't even realize I had tensed up waiting for her answer.

"That's right, not some god or anyone else, just me." I whisper gently.

"Mhm, it's always been you, Zack." The tears are flowing unbidden down her face and her features are the most relaxed in this moment that I've ever seen them. I can't help but feel that Ray looks pretty with her face like this. I shake myself of those sappy thoughts and back away from her personal space.

"Geez, for a crazy bitch you sure as hell are serious. Lighten up."

I take a moment to take in her form beneath me, finally feeling as though I've gotten the real Ray back. I feel weirdly full, like my chest has filled some of the emptiness inside of it. It's a weird sensation, but I can't determine if it's horrific or not.

"I'm right here, so if you understand that, then…" I cut through the space between up instantly, planting my hand right next to the fanned out locks of her blonde hair as I get close and personal. "Wish for _me_ , Ray!" She gasps at our close proximity or my loud outburst, I don't really care either way. "If you wanna die, swear that it'll be _me_ who does the killing!" I shout impassioned by the prospect of her finally realizing all this other bullshit had been a fancy smokescreen. Disguised with sparkling notions of a bigger picture and predetermined destinies.

So fucking disgustingly _fake_. It was always just Ray and Zack. That's all there ever was, the promise between me and her, and that's all that ever mattered. None of this fake shit was important, it just served as a bump in the road for us, she may have gotten lost on the way but I snagged her at the end.

"Swear it to yourself and swear it to ME!" I urge her sharply, she needs to take control of her own fucking life and what happens to it from here on out.

"O-Okay."

Her head barely bobs in a nod and it causes our noses to brush slightly. The touch sparks an awareness in me, I take notice of her mouth, how it's parted in a light breath. Her lips are just barely glistening in the dim glow coming through the window and it illuminates them in front of my eyes in a way I never noticed before. My heart feels like it's trying to jump out of my throat right now.

A strangled cry escapes her open mouth, and my forehead automatically comes to rest against her own without my say so. _What the fuck?_ Her sobs are growing louder and she fumbles out a strained but firm, "I swear." Her tiny fingers come up to grip the fabric at my shoulders and a warning bell finally sounds off sharply in my head. _Too close._

I carefully disentangle myself from her, rising slowly to my feet as she lets her emotions run their course. I look away from her, glancing out the window and staring blankly through the fraud moon. I can feel a smile ghosting over my mouth against my will and these warring feelings are making me feel kind of sick.

"Good," I say absently, thinking I need to get a handle on myself fucking quick. "I'll swear to you, too," I let myself sneak a peek at her and immediately feel that warm fuzzy feeling swarm in my body again. I wait for it to pass as it usually does.

Except this time it doesn't, it dims just the tiniest bit but hold strong nonetheless.

 _Tch, what a pain in the fucking ass._

* * *

I drag my hands across the handle of my scythe, stroking my fingers along the metal resting over my shoulder. I've nearly paced a fucking hole in the floor by now. I can still hear the faint blubbering of Ray as she finally starts to calm down in her heap on the floor.

"Oi, you gonna keep crying a river down there or can we get moving?"

She's rubbing her hand against her nose as she continues to sniffle. "Sorry…" comes her lame whimpering reply. I hate it almost as much as I hated her fucking sobbing. _Idiot._

"You dumbass, quit apologizing. I need your brains to get the fuck outta this place, so get yourself together." I tsk at her, watching on as she slowly continues to pathetically wipe at her face with the backs of her hands. Annoyed and impatient, I stomp over to her and hoist her up by her arm to her feet. I take the clean part of my sleeve, wiping at the wetness on her cheeks roughly, turning them a bright pink.

"There, all set. Now how the hell do we get out of here?" I turn away from her, slightly horrified at my own actions but not willing to say anything about it. When I don't get a response from her, I turn my head to glance over my shoulder at her. She's looking at me with a weird ass face that I can't figure out, her cheeks still pinker than ever. "Well? This is your floor ain't it?" I urge, my brows furrowing at her strange demeanor.

"I-I don't have any memory of going above this floor," she voices out finally. Well, great, another bullshit mystery to solve. She starts to walk away from me, towards a closed door I'm only just now noticing.

"Hey, where you goin'?"

"I don't know the way out, but I do know there's a foyer just beyond this living room." I follow her and approach the door, "Give this a hard shove," she commands. I bristle a bit at her bossiness, but continue to examine the door. In my experience these fucking doors are made of steel. I'm not tryin' to break my fucking foot here.

"Fine…"

I plow through it with my scythe instead and the splintering of wood is like music to my ears. Pleased with my handiwork, I smirk and lope through the gaping hole I created.

"…You just had to push it, not obliterate it," I hear her exasperated tone sound behind my back, but I only chuckle in response.

"Ha! It's open, so who fucking cares?" I throw a cheesy grin over my shoulder at her as my eyes squint closed.

I completely miss the pink tint that graces her face behind my closed lids.

"I guess so…" I hear her huff and open my eyes to see a pout on her little mouth. It seizes a laugh from my lips as I take in her cute expression. _Wait, cute?_ The mirth is completely wiped from my face as I try to get a fucking grip, I reach up to rub the side of my head. _Maybe I'm getting sick or something._ I'm giving myself the heebie jeebies for Christ's sake.

I examine my new surrounding as I explore the small outside space. It feels like a set design, fake and completely useless. There's a dumpster, some more useless shit and a whole lot of fucking nothing. I spot some writing scrawled on the wall, hell if I know what the gibberish means though.

"What's this say?"

I hear small footsteps as Ray steps up beside me to read the wall. "It says, 'miss'" her small voice rings next to me. I glance at her, trying to read her features and see if this isn't just some pointless graffiti. Her face is as blank as the day I met her, _perfect_. I sneer at the wall, pissed at the insignificant letters put there for no fucking reason.

Yeah this sure as hell was a 'miss' I'd say. "Tch, maybe it's hidden in some place we haven't scoped out yet," I offer, holding out some bleak hope that it could ever be that easy.

My hope being swiftly crushed to bits as Ray voices what I should have already figured, "No. I've traveled every inch of this floor. I needed to in order to find every possible place to lay my traps." I grit my teeth in remembrance of falling pray to more than a few of those fuckers. Wanting to growl out my annoyance at her thorough work, I bite my tongue instead.

"So did anyone ever come down from the elevator?" By this point I'm just spurting out any idea that wafts into my head, I just wanna get the fuck outta this hell hole. "No, there are no stairs or elevator that leads up, besides they definitely would have gotten caught up in one of my traps and I don't foresee anyone besides you surviving one, Zack." I peek at her expression to try and gage if she's just blowing smoke up my ass, but she looks dead serious.

"Yeah…that's probably true. So, how the fuck do we get out of here? This isn't making any damn sense!" I fume, we're so fucking close but can't catch a damn break in this place.

"No one ever came down…but, Doctor Danny was always bringing in things from outside for me…" she was hunched over with a contemplative look on her face as she continued to mumble. I didn't bother interrupting, feeling myself prickle and dutifully tuning out at the mention of the sick fuck. I figure she would have her eureka moment soon enough.

I was watching her pace, her tiny legs making little to no progress across the floor as she turned back and forth. It was kind of fun to watch her get so worked up while muttering quietly, but before I could make a jibe at her, her head popped up abruptly. It snapped to meet my stare.

"There must be another way out that's not on this floor."

Her conclusion makes me squint, my brows drawing together as I figure its plausibility. "So, then what does that mean?" I'm not going to waste my brain power when I have her to do all the thinking for me.

"I would guess that there is an exit on the floor below us. Since anyone who was ever brought from outside came from the elevator coming up. Therefore, that must mean they had to have been taken here from B2," her voice is strong and sure, I know she thinks she's got all the answers now. But, I'm still feeling slow on the uptake. "This was the final floor."

Her finger comes up to rest on her chin, "That means there was never a need for an exit to be on this floor, since it was presumed that no one would make it out alive." She finally raises her head to meet my eyes as she finishes her thought, "There would have to be an exit before this floor."

My mind's whirling at the long winded explanation and I only catch about half of it before my brain attempts to process it. I'm about to short circuit, so I just relent. "Whatever you say, Ray. I don't really get it, but if you say we gotta head down then let's go."

I don't waste time as we head back to the elevator we rode up on and I'm slamming my fist into the button at this point. The fucker isn't doing jack shit though. Just one time, couldn't we have it easy for even a fucking second?

"It won't fucking work!" I yell, taking my frustration out on the useless button as I hit it in rapid succession.

"That is because the power's off," she states nonchalantly.

I gape at her for a second, wondering if she really had the balls to act so blasé while she knew we had to turn the power on first. "Ray…" I growl out warningly, she's testing my patience so why the fuck is she messing around?!

Her eyes meet my glare head on but the way they glimmer cuts my aggression clean in half. I release some of the tension in my face as she speaks, "I'm sorry…I know where the switch is though." I could almost say she's giving me puppy dog eyes, but I would never peg her to be capable of such an expression.

"Alright…" I break away from our weird stare off, the look she's giving me is making me feel funny. "Let's get this over with."

We're standing over the entrance to the basement of this shithole, and I'm just about to step onto the first rung of the ladder as a soft touch on my arm stops me in my tracks. I look over at the feeling, noticing Ray's small hand resting on my bicep. I drag my eyes to meet hers in a questioning glare, my impatience growing with her endless stalling.

"Zack…" her tone is small and if the room hadn't been draped in silence I might not have heard it.

"What's the hold up, Ray?" I prompt my short temper grating on my skin.

"I don't—do you think I could go alone?" That wasn't what I thought she would say, my curiosity is peaked. I step away from the opening in the floor, standing chest to chest as I stare down at her.

"Why would you wanna do that?"

Her eyes cut to the floor and I'm kinda thrown by this sudden shyness that Ray's showing me. "Well, this will be my last time here…so, I just wanted to say a proper goodbye." She glances at me every so often, as if gaging my reaction to her words. I'm a little stunned to be completely fucking honest, so I just give up on trying to form a sentence.

Instead spitting out, "Why?"

I don't understand her behavior and I wanna know what's got her so…whatever the hell she is right now. "It's just—" her eyes meet mine for a few split seconds, before she drags them down to our feet once again, "it would be embarrassing to do that in front of you." I'm frozen, because I catch a glimpse of pink cheeks and it's doing bizarre ass shit to my innards.

It's a few moments of silence between us before I finally say, "Okay, fine. But you should probably know I slaughtered those attack dogs you had." I don't want her freaking out when she comes across their bloodied remains, I chance a look at her expression only to be more confused when I'm met with a small smile.

"Yeah, that sounds like something you would do."

I'm blank, I don't understand a damn thing that's happening right now and it's strange as fuck. I turn away from her, putting some distance between me and the creepy vibes floating around in the air. "You go ahead, I'll keep watch," I throw over my shoulder, wearing a frown as I secretly watch her decent into the basement.

 _What the fuck's going on with me?_

 **PROGRESS People! We have got some progress going on, slowly but surely! Zack no longer thinks he's dying but he still can't figure out the signals his own body is sending him, silly boy. Let me know what you thought in a review! See ya next time :D**


	8. This Heartburn's Crazy, Man

Hey Guys,

Damn, it's been forever! I'm so happy to have finally gotten to sit down and write this. There has been so much going on lately. I recently was recruited by two other fellow writers to help with their story 'Logic is My Sword' by Itherael and his co-writer Nirvanafrk97, which you guys should definitely check out! It's the crossover of all crossovers! You'll see what I mean if you take a look at it and you definitely won't be disappointed. They are great writers :)

Plus, this month is bound to be hectic with Christmas coming up but it completely bums me out when I'm not able to write for you guys! Anyways, I did do some drawing in the meantime and am pleased to say I finished a portrait of Zack, which you guys can check out on my DeviantArt page (Link is on my profile).

I have to say I really enjoyed the creative liberty I was able to take with this chapter, being that the anime and game focus on Ray's perspective in a lot of these scenes it really allowed me to focus on all of Zack's building thoughts and emotions up to this point! I really hope you guys enjoy the extra long length (wanted to make up for the wait (; ) and feel free to let me know how you feel in a review! I love hearing your opinions :D

PS. I split this into two chapters since I didn't want a random 10,000 word chapter amongst the rest. So, stay tuned for the second part coming tomorrow or the day after.

Let's get to it…

 **Chapter 8**

The floorboards beneath my back are doing next to nothing to relieve the stiffness that's built up pretty much everywhere. I'm not sure what it is exactly that's going on with me right now. And what better use of my sudden alone time then to self diagnose? Seems appropriate. My arms are crossed behind my head, my hands keeping an unyielding grip on my scythe should I need to cut down any unwanted surprises, lest they interrupt my internal musings. I could only think of one guy with enough of a death wish to do such a thing, and that fucker was deader than a doornail. Wish granted, bitch.

I find myself mindlessly staring into the ceiling of the dank old kitchen, tracing the char marks with lingering bitterness while also trying to understand what the hell this reaction to Ray is. I've gathered that I care, it took me a minute, but I figured out that much at least. Yet, for some reason, this doesn't feel like _that_.

Look at me, sounding like a god damned expert.

It's the truth though, I've come to accept these weird warm sensations that plague me whenever I'm around the teeny blonde. Albeit reluctantly and with great disgust, but I've accepted it nonetheless. This feeling, however…

If I were to attempt to describe it, it would be like there were bats flapping around in the pit of my stomach. It's the most bizarre ass jittery feeling and equally annoying as fuck. I mean no wonder I mistook it for impending death, who the hell thinks that feeling is fucking normal? Freaks, that's who. Hell, why does all this shit have to be so damn complicated anyway? _Tch, what the fuck am I even saying?_

I don't know the first thing about what caring for someone feels like, so how the hell should I know if that's what this is or isn't. I'm probably just sick or something and all this stuff hitting me at once is throwing me out of whack. _Yeah, that's it._

My own afflictions aside, what the hell's going on with Ray? I can easily blame my shit on a head cold or some momentary delirium. But, what's her deal? She was acting so fucking… _shy?_ I couldn't put my finger on the word for it, all I know is that it was strange, and so _not_ Ray. I can't tell you a single fucking time I've seen the brat have rosy cheeks and yet now I feel like she wouldn't quit the bad habit. Fuck, it was giving me secondhand embarrassment just thinking about it. _Yuck._

I could hear the faint click of boots as they met the floor, echoing from the room below. Guess that's my cue to cut this pity part short. I gathered myself, sitting up from my reclined position, peering into the opening as I waited to catch sight of blonde hair. As she slowly came into view beneath the dim lighting, I instinctively reach a hand out to grasp her smaller one. Hoisting her the last of the way out from the dingy cellar.

"What the fuck took you so long?" I remark snidely as I rise to stand along with her, but it lacks any real bite. In all honesty, I only just realized how long I'd been here wallowing in these disgusting _emotions_ of mine. I felt a chill crawl up the length of my spine, my body shivering to relieve the sensation; what a horrible activity to get sucked into. The movement made me realize that I still had a hold on her palm, I release it as if it burnt me. What the hell?

She brought that hand to her chest, holding it carefully as she stared at her fingers in…bewilderment? Shit, maybe if I hadn't spazzed out like that she wouldn't have noticed my weirdness. Tch. "So?" I prod, trying to dispel the strange atmosphere between us and get some useful information out of her.

"S-sorry…" she stutters out before clearing her throat and placing her hands at her sides. She brings her gaze to meet mine and it appears clear of whatever clouded her eyes before. Damn, that's the closest she's been to acting normal as of late, thank fuck for that. "I ran into the Reverend," she pauses and I feel myself tense up at the mention of the weirdo.

"That fucker's still alive?!" He better not have done anything…

"He didn't do anything to me though," she states quickly and I freeze. _I didn't say that out loud did I?_ Nah, Ray must be a fucking mind reader…on second thought, that might be worse.

She continues despite my slight internal panic, "He didn't even interfere…"

Her voice fades out at the end, as if she were recalling the events that occurred in my absence. That has my nerves on edge, "You sure that's all?" I counter. Wanting to see if she'll let on to what was said down there.

"Y-yes," she chokes out, her eyes glancing away as she does so. _Liar._

There's definitely more to the peaks my curiosity once again, but I let it slide in favor of getting the show on the road. Shouldn't waste time worrying over things that already happened. "Jeez, that guy's such a creep," I sigh. "Well, the power's on now, right? Let's get moving…"

"Oh," She pipes out suddenly, drawing my attention just as my feet move to carry me towards the elevator. I glance at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Eh?" I say, urging her to voice whatever it is she's thinking.

 _Come on, spit it out already, we don't got all damn day here!_

"…My gun, _" S_ he starts to say but her hesitation fries my patience, so I cut her off.

"Let's grab it and go, come on." I snag her wrist when she doesn't automatically move at my verbal push, pulling her along behind me through the hallways and into the living room. Her skin is warm beneath my touch, even through the gauzy barrier, and I try not to think about the twisting it summons on my insides.

I plowed through the entrance to the bloody room. Place looked like a fucking massacre sight, it was nice. Better than the shithole it was before, random stuff all scattered around. "Doctor Danny…" Came a whisper from my right. I could really only blame my next actions on pure instinct after hearing that motherfucker's name. Before I knew what was happening, I pulled Ray behind me and was immediately on guard. Though maybe, I should have listened to what else she was going to say first.

I was met with the sight of nothing but a gruesome bloodstain on the hardwood. I immediately tensed at the obvious lack of victim drowning in his own blood. Don't tell me this Fucker…

"…Is gone." Her voice punctuated my thought perfectly, and if I wasn't so fucking frustrated I might have winced at my earlier thought of Ray being psychic. _Might not have been so far off, yikes._ The fleeting thought is quickly swatted away as I feel myself brewing with annoyance; Can't this fucker just stay _DEAD_?

The eerie notion that this piece of shit was still alive and kicking made me want to fucking vomit. I think the phrase 'can't catch a break' has nearly lost its meaning when it comes to me. I can't prevent the heavy sigh from escaping my lips as I grumble out, "And the bitch had the audacity to call _me_ a monster? Just fucking die already…" the last of the sentence getting muttered grumpily.

We pace further into the room, my grip still steady and tight on the handle of my weapon. I choked the steel with all the pent up anger getting ready to boil over. But before I can get too lost in that swirling black hole, "My gun…" comes the quiet voice behind me, as if reminding me of our purpose here. _It's not like I forgot, damn brat. I just got a little carried away…_

When I turn back towards her to voice my thoughts, I notice the broken remains of Ray's handgun tossed haphazardly into a dried puddle of blood. Exactly who's, I wasn't sure. Well, so much for that retrieval mission. "Yeah, doesn't look like you'll be able to use that anymore," I kick the parts away, not liking the glaring uselessness of this delay. The only thing we learned is that I've got to keep an eye out for that four-eyed freak. As if I wasn't pissed enough about this entire situation. Just keep piling on the shit you son's of bitches, I fucking dare you!

I hear Ray's hum of agreement next to me, only to glance down and notice her face pressed against the sleeve of my arm as she peers around me. Um, excuse you? It's not long before her eyes are diverting from the dismembered gun, to the familiar mutilated corpses on the floor. I try to read her expression and while I've gotten better, reading was never a strong suit of mine. Tch.

Her face seems blank, devoid of any particular emotion but I'm sure there's something waging in her mind as she looks at the bodies of her supposed parents. I mean anyone would feel something, right? I should just stop trying to think like a normal person…it's not like Ray's even close to normal anyway.

Said girl moves around me, the weight of her presence lifted from my bicep as she approaches the deceased figures. "I…should probably, say goodbye." Her voice is quiet, and had this room not been shrouded in dead silence, I might have missed the whispered words.

"Okay, wish them bye-bye like a good little girl, Ray." It was a lame attempt at a joke, I guess my aim was to lighten the mood that seemed to bog down the air around us. Emphasis on 'lame'.

Ray didn't laugh, she didn't really react at all. Which I suppose is probably the best that I could hope for in this situation; I mean fuck, at least I tried? "Bye-bye," her little wave adds an innocence to her actions that I never would have associated with Ray before. It's, dare I say it… _cute._

Barf.

She's moving away from the gory scene suddenly, but my legs are moving faster. I wedge myself in front of her, sneaking out of the doorway first with my scythe poised for action. "Now…Where is that fucker, Danny?" I sneer, whipping my head back and forth to observe every inch of my surroundings, urging that weasel to worm his way out in the open so I can cut him to pieces.

Ray just strolls on behind me, not even sparing me a glance as she continues her path to the elevator. Casual as fuck. Tch, doesn't she know I'm trying to protect her? _Fucking brat._

"He's probably hiding."

I feel my teeth grind together, forcefully choking down the anger from that obvious dig. I'm not that stupid. What's with that dry, borderline sarcastic remark, Ray? Bitch.

I toss my annoyance to the wind, knowing it'll do me little good in this situation, "Should we hunt him down and finish him off?" As much as her snarky reply, minus the snark, was grating on my nerves; She was still the brains of this operation.

"That would be hard…given his familiarity with the building, hanging around would be dangerous." Her tone is matter-of-fact, and I don't question her logic.

I scoff indignantly, "Fun sucker…" Well, I never said I had to like it.

I lose my edge, hefting my heavy weapon over to rest on my shoulder as I follow Ray to the elevator. Ever the obedient soldier. _Shit, I'm turning fucking soft._ She pushes the button and while we wait I opt for standing with my back facing the doors so I have a good vantage point, should the slimy bastard choose to pull a fast one on us with our backs turned.

I narrow my gaze at a flickering shadow, but quickly chalk it up to paranoia. "That's strange," The lilt of Ray's voice breaks my focus, I zero in on her out of the corner of my eye. I wasn't fully willing to abandon watch dog duty, someones gotta be on their toes for Christ's sake. Ray here was acting as if nothing could touch her…seriously, have a little more self preservation would you?

"What is it?" I question when she doesn't immediately elaborate.

"The elevator is coming up…" She states and I'm drawn in by the concern that's laced within her words. Must be important if it's got her actually feeling something. I push more of my attention onto her as she continues, "It should have been on this floor since we were the last ones on it…or, were we not the last?" Her bright blue eyes blink up at me in silent suspicion.

It takes a minute for the words to sink in, but by the time it finally clicks the doors are working to open and I'm whirling around to get in front of Ray.

A curse spills out of my mouth as I realize the poor timing of it all. I shove at her small form, feeling a desperation to get her out of the way seize my lungs. I'm trying not to notice the way she stumbles to the side as the steel separates to reveal…nothing?

I observe the blood stain on the floor. It could easily be mistaken as my own, but I know fresh blood when I see it, and that glistening crimson puddle was mocking me. We must have just missed the fucker…damnit.

And here I was thinking we could be so lucky as to run into him right away, fucking figures.

We're making our descent to B2, all that can be heard is the grinding of gears as they work to pull us down inside this metal deathtrap. "So…you got to say goodbye then?" I don't know why I particularly cared, but I found myself wondering how it went. For some reason, not knowing rubbed me the wrong way. Maybe I should have been more insistent on tagging along when she asked me to stay behind…

She nods her head, humming in confirmation and it seems my mouth has a mind of its own today as it runs off spouting more useless bullshit. _Why am I talking so much?_ "That room was a mess, you really should have cleaned up a bit if you were expecting guests," I gibe stupidly. _Really, that's what you say…what am I? An idiot?_

My attempt at comedy seems to have landed on deaf ears because I got no reaction. Either that, or I'm just not that funny. _I'm rusty, alright? Give me a break, fuck._

I sigh, exhaustedly. Human interaction is more tiring than you think. So opting to switch tactics instead, I ask "Was all that sh—er… _stuff_ , yours?" It's a mystery as to why I stopped myself from swearing, it's not as if I haven't done it a million times in front of Ray. Yet, for some reason it sounded a little harsh here, so I amended the sentence a bit. _Ahh, I am going soft…_

"I don't really know if I could call them mine, but I cared for the things regardless, yes." I feel like she probably said something sad just now, but you wouldn't know it from the complacent tone of her speech.

I rub the back of my head, not really knowing what to say. I need to grow a sack, what the fuck is happening here? Since when do I tip toe around other people's feelings?

Before I can get too lost in my thoughts, she speaks up again, "I patched and sewed them up, I wanted them to be mine…but stuffed dolls can't talk. So, I'll never really know if they belonged to me, though I suppose it doesn't matter anymore." She stares blankly at the gate of the elevator door, not blinking for a moment. She seems to be in some kind of trance, and I don't get why she's being so sentimental over shit that shouldn't matter.

"Eh? Sounds to me like they were yours…don't make things more complicated than they have to be, tch." Really, toys didn't get to decide whether or not they were owned by you, that's not how that works. _Idiot._

"Well, the music box was definitely mine. I received it as a gift when I was little, before I came here. It made such beautiful sounds…" Ray's tone took on a strange quality, it felt strange hearing it coming out of her mouth, like it didn't belong there. I wasn't really sure. She seemed no different from most of those toys she treasured so dearly, sometimes I forget she's even a human who can feel emotions. Match made in heaven if you ask me, hah.

"You should have brought it with you then."

I honestly couldn't wrap my brain around the thoughts that went through this girl's head on a regular basis. If you want something, take it. She has to make everything so difficult when it doesn't have to be. Pisses me the fuck off.

"I don't need it anymore. The memory it holds, it's enough." That's the end of that conversation, punctuated by the opening of the doors. I don't dwell on the lost conversation. Instead wasting no time before hurling my body through the opening, leading with my weapon pointed dangerously as I take in the familiarity of the dungeon-esque floor.

Well, I sure as fuck didn't miss the blandness this creepy sect of the building had to offer. The memory of myself withering away on the floor around here sends an unpleasant chill up my spine. _Good times, eh? Not._ "Where's the fucking exit?" I growl out, not really wanting to spend more time than necessary remembering my brush with death.

I hear the tapping of Ray's feet echo across the empty space of the hall as she comes up beside me. "The priest suggested checking the stained glass."

My head turns to meet her gaze, and I'm once again left wondering what exactly went down in that basement. "He told you that?" My voice is laced with suspicion, not really willing to trust a single word that man had to say.

She moves forward, in the direction of the main cathedral on B2. "In exchange for my answering a lot of his questions, yes," She comments offhandedly over her shoulder at me. Fucking figures that cheap bastard would have a price for information. The irritation grates just beneath the surface, spilling out into a sarcastic jab at the pupil-less fuck.

"Ah, what a noble game master, throwing a bone to his helpless pawns."

 _Shithead._

The haughty statement gathers a questioning glance from the blonde, but I don't need to relive that unfortunate conversation I had with the bastard while I was trying to get her back. Who knows if she was aware of the God-freak watching our every move, but I wasn't about to spill the beans if she didn't already. The less she knows about that, the better. I had enough heebie-jeebies for the both of us. Besides, it's not like she told me everything there was to know about her little encounter in the basement. Looks like we both have our secrets.

Fine by me.

"Let's get moving then," I urge, overtaking her in my venture towards the intended target, severing any chance she had to voice her thoughts on my previous statement. I'm eager to get the hell out of here once a for all.

 _Famous last words…as they say._

* * *

I was heaving, trying to get the air to circulate faster through my lungs. It was doing little to alleviate the problem. My hand rested tense on the wall beside the now shattered remains of the previously illustrated religious scene. I wasn't gonna go tip toeing around this place and waste more time being gentle. No, instead I did what I do best.

I rampaged.

Most of the colorful glass that illuminated the vast room was now obliterated and sparkling dangerously across the majority of the stone floor. It was a good stress reliever, if I do say so myself.

"Are you done now?"

The calm question comes from none other than Ray, if it had been anyone else they'd already have been dead. I push myself off the wall, turning to take in her form patiently waiting in front of the piano. Yeah, thanks for all your help, looks like you accomplished a whole lot.

"I don't see you doing anything to help, tch." I scoff. _Could you at least be a little grateful for my efforts, jeez._

"Well, I was pretty sure this is the exit," She states bluntly, gesturing with a wave of her hand towards the one window still intact. Of course it's just behind the musical instrument she's standing in front of, so I hadn't had the chance to take care of that one.

"Why the fuck didn't you say something sooner?!" I shout incredulously. Honestly, were you just going to wait until hell froze over before sharing that information?

"You're the one who immediately started smashing all the glass around you, you didn't exactly give me an opportunity." She's right. I know, she's right. But that doesn't keep the sneer from smothering my face as I growl out my irritation. At her, or myself, who can say?

Eating up the distance between us with bitter steps, I find myself muttering curses under my breath. Thankfully for her sake, my annoyance simmers out by the time I make it to her. I take in the obstacle that blocks our path to freedom. _Oh, you're gonna be sorry you got in my way today, piano!_

I lift my sharp blade high above my head, with every intention of slicing it down to cleave into the monstrous instrument. I let the pull of gravity initiate the downward motion, until a small body suddenly leaps in front of me, her hand poised in a halting motion. The panic is instantaneous. I practically have to toss my weapon out of my hands and to the side as it just barely misses her cheek. The steel clanks harshly as it messily tumbles to the floor, punctuating the moment with a sharp echo.

"Jesus Christ, Ray! Don't go jumping in front of my fucking scythe like that! I would have cut you clean in two!" I nearly scream, infuriated. The irony of that statement was completely lost on me in my moment of panic. She did _want_ to die, after all. No, instead all I could feel was my heart thumping a furious rhythm beneath my chest. The image of Ray's butchered body was plaguing my mind, preventing myself from calming my near heart attack.

 _Fuck…_

My pulse was still hammering beneath my skin, but I was finally able to get a hold of myself enough to question her properly for her damn recklessness. "What the fuck were you doing?" I hiss out.

She just gazes back at me blankly, clearly not seeing any fault in her actions. _What the fuck am I going to do with you?!_

"I think it'd be best if we refrain from vandalizing the place further."

I gawk at her. Words completely escape me, I cannot believe this girl. Couldn't you have just said that like a normal person, instead of initiating human shield mode for fuck's sake? "Don't ever do that again." I growl out finally, letting the subject drop in a barely veiled attempt to keep my cool. Pretty sure that was out the fucking window anyway.

"So, how do you suggest we get rid of it then?" just managing to keep the mocking tone from my voice, I raise my brow at her as my attitude gets the better of me. _Hell, you're lucky I tried._

"Push it."

Oh, yeah sure, of course! Let me get right on that! _Brat._ I grumble under my breath but don't waste any efforts directing my complaints to her, and instead make my way to the side of this sure to be heavy as fuck object. I test my theory, pushing my weight against it, receiving immediate resistance in return. Well fuck, this sure as hell isn't going to be easy…

I glance at my blonde companion, seeing she hasn't moved an inch from her place as she watches me struggle. Seriously? _Bitch._

"Oi, you gonna fucking help me, or just stand there like a moron?" The insult doesn't even phase her, which grates on my nerves all the more. Could you quit being a robot for a fucking minute and flinch at my biting comment? It would relieve some of this fucking tension you're oblivious to!

I don't voice my frustration, instead focusing all of my anger into moving this piece of damn cement. What the fuck is this thing made out of? Steel? Ray, joins me a moment later, her added force becoming just enough to get the thing to budge. _About damn time._

The wood grinds begrudgingly across the ground, until it finally clears the other side of the window.

I find myself collapsing against the side of the piano as my arms protest from the exertion. "Shit, I think I pulled a fucking muscle," I wheeze out in between pants. Ray doesn't seem to be in much better shape, bent over with her hands resting on her knees. As she attempts to catch her own breath, she looks over at me with those shining blue eyes.

"Was I useful to you?"

The question makes me uncomfortable, but I can't really pin point why. Hesitation seizes my mouth for a minute before I brush off the odd feeling. My lips quirk up as I meet her gaze, "Yeah, you did good." Funny, where did all that anger from before go?

After gathering my discarded scythe from the floor, I can't help but gaze upon the newly revealed stained glass window that quite literally would lead to our salvation. It felt kind of ironic. With all these religious themes being thrown around, it seemed pretty hilarious that the priest would have us tear down the physical manifestation of said, 'faith' in order to escape this hellhole. I couldn't prevent a chuckle from bubbling past my mouth.

I could feel Ray's curious eyes caressing the side of my face in question, but I ignored it in favor of stepping forward. I sent a warning glare over my shoulder to the blonde, to make sure she didn't attempt any of those antics from before as my weapon rose up. She pointedly stepped back, giving me free rein to go to town.

And to town I fucking went.

The blade sliced effortlessly through the air, spider webbing the glass as the tip made initial contact. And what followed could only be described as fireworks. The shards separated, exploding into a mass of colors as they rained out around us. I could feel a few stray pieces nick my face and arms but I could only find utter joy in the destruction. I felt the nudge of something against my lower back, peeking over my shoulder to see that Ray had pushed her face into my spine to take cover from the sharp projectiles.

As the glittering display came to an end, I reached behind me to place a hand on her head. She read my intentions I guess, peaking out to take in the scene before us. Glass littered the floor, but otherwise the coast was clear, and so she stepped out from behind me.

"Shall we?" I grinned at her, with a sweeping gesture towards our one way ticket to the surface. Surprisingly, a subtle tilt of her lips attempted to match mine as she bobbed her head in confirmation. "Yes," and so began our ascent to the real world.

If only life was ever that simple.


	9. Did You Say, Too Close For Comfort?

Hey Guys,

I'm so dumb haha, I forgot to address the reviews from the previous chapter! Blah, I'm going to chalk it up to coming down with a head cold, my brains a jumbled up mess :P But never fear, I will just address them in this one, along with the others.

Nobody: Lol I'm so happy to hear that you enjoyed the chapter and as far as I'm concerned angsty is the definition of this story :P Thank you so much for the compliment, your continued support is so appreciated!

Feiy: Ah, thank you so much! I appreciate the compliment, though I dropped the ball a bit with the long overdue chapter. I hope my rapid double upload can help make up for that a bit. I really try to stay as true to Zack and Ray as possible while still trying to twist things to tell my story, so to see that being appreciated is so exciting 3

DramaDragon2(both reviews3): Thanks so much! To see that you've stuck around and still enjoy my story means the world! I hope that continues for this upcoming chapter :D

PinkiePieParty122894: Yay! I love to hear that people enjoy my writing, so I hope that continues with this newest chapter!

FiveftFury: Yes! I'm so happy you're still enjoying the ride! He's such an adorable helpless man :3 I'm so cruel to put him through such a rough time on top of everything, but alas, I do it for our entertainment! I hope you enjoy the rollercoaster that is this next chapter! And yes, I have every intention of continuing beyond the game ending ;)

Lil Lost Lady (Both reviews3): Yeah, I definitely don't want to rush Zack, or Ray for that matter. They both are treading unknown waters here so to have them suddenly couple seems unrealistic, and first and foremost I want this story to be believable :) And thank you, my boyfriend plans to get it for me :3 so now I just have to wait (impatiently) for Christmas! :D I'm glad to see my title could get that reaction from you, I was hoping someone would say something! Haha and yes, my avatar is a cropped version of the full photo I illustrated. It's hectic, but in a good way, I love the holidays so I don't mind all the craziness :P and yes, I know the struggles of a big family as well! Glad to see you like my little tweak, I just knew Zack would never imagine butterflies without barfing rainbows haha. As for the last part, you'll just have to read to find out ;) Hope you enjoy!

Phew…so now that I've fully appreciated all of my wonderful reviewers, I will get on with the story. This chapter was such an intense one to write, and I got really into the end of it *wipes stray tear* so I hope you guys enjoy it!

Here we go…

 **Chapter 9**

It only seemed fitting that we were met with the longest fucking staircase known to man. Literally, I couldn't seen an end in sight to these god damn steps…what was this? The stairway to heaven? Just keep those godly references coming you bitch ass reverend, bet you won't be laughing from hell. Tch.

"Fuck, this shit looks like it goes on forever…" the words barely make it out of my mouth above a bitter grumble, this was sure to be a fucking blast. "You sure this will lead us outta here?" I question offhandedly, inspecting the red carpet covered stairs with heavy skepticism. I'm not really expecting much of an answer considering that nothing in this god forsaken place ever felt certain, and I certainly didn't expect Ray to have _all_ the answers. Come on, I'm not that fucking unreasonable. I feel a slight tug on the sleeve of my sweatshirt, so I cast a glance down at Ray.

"Zack…" she trails off, seemingly thinking hard on something. Her brows pinch together in concentration as a little frown slips past her lips.

"Yeah, what's up?" I'm all ears blondie, spit it out already. Tch.

"I was blindfolded when I was taken here…but I do have a vague recollection of traveling down a very long staircase, which would mean that if we follow these steps, they will lead us to the surface." The soft spoken words are like music to my fucking ears. I'm so giddy at this news I could fucking kiss the brat… _er-what?_ Let's just pretend that wasn't said…

"No shit? It's about damn time, let's not fuck around and get moving then!" I urge eagerly, not one that needed to be told twice when opportunity knocked. The determination was set in my bones, we were getting the fuck outta this shithole, once and for all. I'd be damned if anything stood in my way at this point.

Who knew your own limitations could be considered a fucking obstacle? No one told me, damnit!

My foot planted firmly on the first landing, and I could already feel myself becoming short of breath. I turn around, waiting for Ray to catch up as I observe how far we've come. Damn, that opening we came through looks so little…

Ray was just making it to me when suddenly she fumbled on the final step, I watched in seemingly slow motion as her legs gave out and she began falling forward. Sheer instict drove me to her in a flash, just catching her frail arms in my grasp before she face planted into the carpet. She hung limply in my hold, wincing in pain. "Hey, what happened? You're not usually so clumsy…"

She couldn't possible still be fucking tired, right? She damn near slept like the dead while I was on my wild goose chase. _If anyone had a right to be tired, it sure as fuck would have been me._

I ease her down into a sitting position, releasing her arms which quickly move to embrace her lower leg. "Must have twisted my ankle…" comes her quiet reply as she rubs over the sore spot, and I'm left sighing in resignation. Fucking figures that something would happen to slow us down. I just didn't expect it to be Ray, herself. _Fuck._

To my surprise though, she gets up rather quick, "…You gonna be okay?" I hesitate, concerned. If she just gets more hurt by pushing herself, we'll be in an even tighter spot later on down the line. The last thing I need is her biting the fucking dust on me.

"I'm fine," is all she says, her face meeting my curious gaze with an expression that somewhat stuns me. _What kind of look is that?_

Her lips quirk up the tiniest smidge, but her eyes…they seem so luminescent. They're glimmering brightly with a liveliness I never would have thought her capable of. "Hey, you look…" I trail off lamely, not knowing how to really finish that statement, or why I even thought to make my inner thoughts known to her in the first place. _Seriously, I need to stop letting this shit get the best of me._

She tilts her head to the side curiously, probably trying to figure out what it was I was going to say. But the action just makes me pause further. _Would you stop looking at me like that? It's…weird._

"…More human," I finally think to punctuate my thought. And she just blinks at me, pinning me with those deep blue eyes of hers. I shake myself, swiftly turning from her intense gaze and throwing over my shoulder, "Let's get moving…and try not to trip." Hopefully that'll snuff out any lingering weirdness in the air. I don't hear footsteps trail after me, so I pause my foot mid-step and glance back before continuing.

"What's wrong?" Ray inquires softly, before I have the chance to.

I'm left in a slight panic, wondering if she read something she shouldn't have behind my eyes. I'm usually good at keep a mask of indifference when I want to, but somehow this little girl is so fucking well attuned to my every thought or feeling. It's god damn unnerving. I feel the sudden weight of my knife as it makes its presence known inside my pocket. Ah, is this what a true saving grace feels like?

I quickly fish out the weapon, making my way over to the curious blond, before offering the blade to her. She observes the metal silently before her fingers reach out to grasp the hilt over my own grip. "You're letting me borrow it again?" her voice is light and I try not to hold onto the airy quality of her words. Her delicate hand coming in contact with mine is thoroughly distracting, as it sends a strange sensation zinging down my arm. _What the fuck was that?_ I quickly slip my hand out from beneath hers. Trying all the while to ignore the feeling of her warm palm brushing over my knuckles.

 _What am I? A fucking pussy all of a sudden?_

"I'm giving it to you." I find myself softening at the awe like expression on her face, _tch._ "It's rough and banged up, but I figure it's better than nothing, right?" I offer a gentle smile reflexively, and her lips seem to part as she takes in my expression. Bringing the blade closer to her, her inquisitive blue eyes inspect the edge carefully as she runs her finger over its sharpness.

She squints ever so slightly, before she moves her gaze back to me beneath her lashes. The look steals the breath from my lungs faster than those damn stairs ever did and I freeze as a soft, "Thank you," escapes her mouth.

 _Shit._

I cough suddenly, the air choking it's way out of my lungs roughly before I give the dangerous girl my back. _Just what the hell do you think you're doing to me, Ray? Cut it the fuck out already._

Before I can think of how to redeem my pride in this moment, a harsh alarm rings out loudly. The sound echos, amplifying the ringing noise as it bounces around us. _Well, shit. That's not a very good sign, is it?_

" **The emergency system has been activated,"**

The loud voice answers my thought swiftly. _Nope, not good at all._

" **Initiating building detonation sequence from the basement levels."**

 _More accurately, very fucking bad._ "Shit," I hiss out, making eye contact with Ray in a furious panic. Things just got a whole lot more complicated.

Suddenly the building rumbled and shook, particles raining down from the ceiling above us as the place quaked from the foundation. "What the fuck is happen—" I begin to utter, completely stunned at the sudden turn of events. Ray, much quicker to gather her wits, interrupts my sentence with a frightful yelp.

"Zack! Come on, we have to run!"

Her fear lights a fire under my ass, finally waking up my senses enough for me to get into gear. "R-right!" we both break into a sprint, taking the stairs at a rapid pace.

It wasn't long before my lungs burned and my knees felt wobbly. My scythe was weighing heavily on my shoulder, mocking my weakness with its added pressure. _Shut it, bitch._ By this point, I was struggling to keep my legs climbing, but I was anything but a fucking quitter. I'd keep pushing till the bitter end. Our lives were directly on the line at this point.

At last we come to the next landing and if I ever thought for a moment that life couldn't get any crueler, then I was immediately proved wrong at our arrival. This fucking bullshit scene was almost too much for my fried brain to take in. They blocked the rest of the staircase off. _Are you fucking shitting me?!_

My hands lash out against the iron bars, smacking them with the pent up frustration and panic that kept accumulating more and more by the second. Ray is next to me, just gaping at the glaring obstacle. _Oi, shut your mouth, it's not like—_

Before I can even finish my thought, the ceiling is crackling above us, my eyes dart up just in time to see a chunk of it giving way and plummeting toward us. My arms are out and grabbing for Ray in the same instant, seizing control of her body as I plaster the blond to my chest, throwing our combined weight back and out of the way.

When the dust finally settles, I can feel my heart pelting against my ribcage erratically. _Fuck, that was close._

My arms are still caged around the petite girl's body tightly, I can feel her tiny little fists clenching at my sides as her panting breaths seep into my clothing. Having her so close and pressed up against me is making my stomach do somersaults, the jarring feeling makes me nauseous. To relieve this I push her away from me abruptly, turning my back on her as I face the unwavering bars before me.

Not even a scratch, eh? _Tch, what a fucking pain._

It's hard to keep my ears from honing in on her fumbling steps as she regains her balance from my shove, but I do my damned best to ignore my unwanted concern. I ready my scythe for the blows I'm about to inflict on this piece of shit blockade.

"Zack, wait!"

I ignore her outcry, wielding my weapon with no mercy. The blade sparks across the surface again and again. "Stay back, Ray!" I shout out my warning, afraid she might try to interfere somehow. "Just shut up and watch me!"

I'm unrelenting, using the blunt end to try and exploit some type of weakness in this fucking piece of shit. It yields bitter results, I scoff as I continue to waste my energy on such damn fruitless efforts. But what the fuck else am I supposed to do? Sit around and twiddle my fucking thumbs?

A searing heat begins to envelope my feet, I find myself frozen in a sudden paralyzing fear as I observe the flames licking the base of my boots. The air seems too thin in the atmosphere around me, I find each new breath harder to take. I turn in my spot, any thought of escape fleeing my brain as utter panic seeps in through every crack and crevice. Consuming everything until I find myself panting, wheezing in a pathetic attempt to breathe. But even that isn't a concern to me in this exact moment. No, all I can think about is the fire.

Boiling hot heat as it takes me over, singeing me to a burnt crisp until nothing is left but ash and dust.

I don't want to die. I don't want to die, _by fire._ "I don't want to burn to death…" I whisper out on a particularly shaky exhale. Only barely hearing the vague tones of a voice through the shrill ringing in my ears. I can't make out the words, but it sounds familiar. _Is that…Ray?_

" _It's…don't worry…"_ the voice is getting a bit clearer now, the muffled quality lessening a bit.

I'm desperately trying to pull myself together, my hand clenching tight to the hood resting on my head. I feel my legs give up on their struggle to keep me upright. My ass comes into sharp contact with the hot floor, the heat is becoming increasingly more difficult to ignore.

"Zack!" the sheer panic laced in Ray's voice becomes enough to knock me out of my anxiety ridden trance. I blink slowly, taking in her form next to mine, her hand smashing the hilt of the knife I gave her into the bars repeatedly. A fierce determined expression is scrawled onto her face as I gaze up at her. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the flames closing in on her bare legs. The image of her skin blistering as the heat rose to claim them plagued me. _Fuck, pull yourself together you fucking idiot! Are you just gonna let her burn to death, along with your sorry ass?_

I grit my teeth, a fury building at the thought of letting Ray be subjected to the slow painful torture of having your flesh melted off. _Over my fucking rotting corpse…_

She was still beating away at the iron, not making a dent but not taking a moment to quit either. "Ray! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I question. I admire her determination, but she needs to get out of the damn way or she'll be burned, can't she see that?! I pull on her shoulder when she doesn't immediately stop and answer me, she just pins me with this hell bent expression.

Punctuating it with, "I'm going to break open the iron bars." Her tone leaves no room for argument and I'm a bit taken aback at her sudden ferocity.

"Move." I state firmly.

I'm sure she notices the slight tremor of my hand still resting on her shoulder, but I'll be damned if I put this all on her in the end. I'm gonna get us the hell out of here if it's the last fucking thing I do. She hesitates and there's not time for patience in a situation like this, so I use my hold and shove her over. "I said move, damnit! I'll do it!"

She inches towards me, her mouth open as if ready to protest but I just growl at her before setting my sights back on this stubborn obstacle. I glare at it as if a manifestation of the one true fear I've ever had in my life; drawing on all my pent up rage and bitterness and unfurling it with a piercing war cry. I reel back to swipe at those bars with everything that I have, as if preparing to slice into that piece of shit man who ever had the audacity to linger in my memories, he wasn't worth shit. He was _never_ worth shit.

The crossing slice is swift and clean, it severs the material as if it were butter posing as iron the whole time. The gratification that swells up in me as I watch them tumble and clank against the floor is indescribable.

"Fuck yeah!" I heave out with a loud exhale. Hefting my trusty weapon back on its rightful place over my shoulder, I settle my rising adrenaline, trying to focus my racing thoughts.

"Sorry," slips past my lips. It's directed towards Ray, and I'm positive she's listening. "I'm all good now…so," I glance over at her behind my back, finding my insides twisting a bit at the warm look she's giving me. "Let's go!" I grin, being met with a matching expression from my small companion as she nods in agreement.

I wait for her to pass me, before my long legs meet hers in their mission to overtake the remaining steps of this cursed staircase. Rocks tumble down around us as we make our ascent, but none of this phases me. I'm near giddy as I smash and carve out these speed bumps, making a clean path for Ray and I to soar through.

An especially big piece of debris, crashes down from above up ahead, taking out a huge portion of the steps along with it. I don't slow my pace, not even by a fucking hair. I hear Ray's worried voice sound from beside me, "Zack…the stairway is broke—" but before she can even finish that thought, I've snaked my arm around her waist. Fusing her body to mine in a tight grip as I take a running leap over the torn away section, unable to contain the chuckles that continue to bubble out from my mouth.

Her hands cling to me in a fierce hold, her legs bounding around my hips like a monkey as my arm secures her weight to my chest. Her face is buried in the collar of my clothing, my hysterical adrenaline being the only thing preventing me from losing my shit at the intimate hold I have on her as she presses flush against me.

We land gracefully on the other side of the gaping hole and I don't pause my forward motion for even a second. The additional weight of Ray surprisingly not affecting my stamina at all. _It's like she weighs next to fucking nothing._ Why the fuck did I even waste time having her follow alongside me before?

The absurd thought pulls another bout of laughter from my chest and I can feel as Ray lifts her face from the crook of my neck to observe me. "Zack? Are you enjoying this?" Her innocent question definitely could have been taken in a multitude of ways. Was I enjoying this destruction around us? _No._ Was I taking pleasure in blasting it to smithereens? _Abso-fucking-lutely._ Was I keen on having her body glued to mine is such an unsettling way? _No comment._

"Quit your yapping, you'll bite your damn tongue off!" I chide, giddiness still evident in my tone despite the seriousness of the situation.

"I see the exit!"

Her sudden exclamation draws my eyes upward, catching a glimpse of the light that seems to be peaking through at the top of the staircase. Bout damn time! Freedom is so fucking close, I can almost taste it!

"Fuck yeah! Let's go, Ray!"

Her grip on me tightens, I can here the relief in her tone as her words ring out next to my ear, "Yeah!" Our excitement is short-lived, however. Soon after, the entire building groans, the debris falling even faster than before as the destruction picks up its pace. Giant boulders one after another fall right before our exit, effectively sealing off any light from the surface and snuffing out hope of a quick escape.

Or so you thought, _fuckers._

A smirk slips its way past my lips, "Say Ray, you think I can break through that?" I ask more out of curiosity for her answer rather than anything else. I know I can do it. I just want to hear her say she knows I can too. For some reason, I've never wanted to hear someone say something quite as bad as I want to hear this from Ray.

"Say the word, Ray. Say you know I can do it, and I'll make it so." I grin down at her, I can feel her breath as it fans across my face.

Soon a matching expression graces her features and she urges out, "Zack, you can do it!"

I don't have to be told twice.

My heart pumps beneath my chest, my blood racing through my veins in an all too pleasurable way. I release my hold on Ray, watching as she hits the ground in a braced crouch. Her focus completely on me as I barrel towards the rocky obstacle. _Watch me, Ray! Watch me as I smash this thing to pieces!_

The laughter is uncontrollable by this point, my arms winding back to prepare for the devastating blow.

Amidst the contact, two thing happen simultaneously. One being the complete annihilation of the blockade, and the other being the complete annihilation of my scythe. I look at the severed hilt that remains in my hands as the blade soars off into the distance. _Well, that fucking blows._

 _Useless._ "Can't use that anymore…" I grumble out bitterly. I toss the garbage off to the side. _Eh, picked it up in this hellhole anyway, only makes sense that I leave it behind. I'll get a new one soon enough, tch._

Before long, Ray and I are passing through the threshold of the exit. It opens into some under-construction building, but all I can focus on is the glaringly obvious doors that lead outside. We both stop in our tracks, willing out lungs to feed oxygen into our bodies and to slow our rapid breathing. "Damn, this fucking place had us doing fucked up shit to the bitter end, huh?" I state casually, trying to lighten the mood now that out salvation is staring us dead in the face.

"You did good, Ray," I praise sincerely. I turn my body to face her, letting her see the truth in my eyes as I continue, "I honestly don't think I would have made it this far, if it weren't for you."

"The same goes for me," she states back appreciatively. Trying not to get swept into the sappiness of the moment, I brace my hands on my hips and begin to trudge forward towards the doors. "Thank fuck we can say good riddance to this fucking place. It's been real, fuckers." I comment with a wave of my hand. _I'm sure all those fucktards are burnt to a crisp by now, but it's the thought that counts, right?_

 _Tch, look at me using my manners._

When I don't feel Ray following, I turn around to see what the hold up is. She's not looking at me, instead her face is downcast towards the floor. Now what?

"What's wrong?"

"After this…yo-you'll kill me, right?" she croaks out. The question wipes the expression from my face, my mask seals itself into place and I'm left wondering why she had to bring this up now of all times. So I ask her as much.

"Well…isn't that what you want too?" her question is innocent enough. Though I can't speak on her motivation to ask at this precise moment, we did agree upon as much. But that was the last thing I wanted to think about. I wanted to get the fuck out of here. _Why did she have to spoil the mood by bringing this up?_

"I still want to die…" the statement makes me flinch, I don't know why but it does. She doesn't notice my innate reaction, my features thankfully shadowed by the hood draped over my head. Otherwise she may have noticed the grimace that was etched onto my mouth, I couldn't seem to get it to fuck off. "I ask because, well…I only want you to kill me if that's also a desire of yours, not just for my sake…" she trails off lamely.

My fists clench against their resting place on my hips, I feel the frustration take over the longer this conversation continues. _I just want her to shut the hell up._

"I still desire it…but the thought of being completely alone in death, it scares me. If possible, I want to share in that desire, to feel like we are both getting something we want in that moment…" She's only being truthful, I don't know why I hate it so fucking much, but I do.

 _Just stop fucking talking, Ray._

"…That would make me happy." It's such a simple way to end the confession. It's fitting, and yet it twists my fucking insides worse than any stab wound could. _Why did you have to say that? Why couldn't we just—Wait, she said that it's what would make her happy, and for some reason that's important._

I finally face her, not letting anything show in my expression aside from my seriousness. "Why do you think I gave you that knife, Ray?"

"I know, it's a selfish thing to say after you gave me this to—" she holds the blade in question delicately in her hands, as if it were something sacred that could break just with a look, but I cut her off before she can finish her sentence.

"No."

She blinks at me, probably not expecting such an interruption. "I gave you it so that you could protect yourself, until it came time for me to kill you." The words taste disgustingly bitter on my tongue as the come out, but I force them out all the same. She gapes at me openly.

I cut through the distance between us, standing toe to toe with her, before I crouch down to her small height. "I've never given anything to anyone before, you know…" My hand comes up to grip her chin, tilting it up so that she looks directly into my eyes when I speak my next words, "And I never do anything I don't wanna do, Ray."

I let myself get lost in that deep blue whirlpool of hers for a moment. Relaxing a bit as the sentence soothes away the bad aftertaste from my previous statement. And I realize suddenly where my aversion to lies came from…

They taste fucking awful.

 ***Whispers* That was intense, yeah? Be sure to leave a review to tell me how you feel! :3**


	10. Down In A Blaze Of Glory

Hey guys,

Back again, this time in the new year. I hope this wait was a little more bearable than the last, and I hope your holidays were great! Big thanks to my reviewers:

FiveftFury: Your wish is my command ;D I'm so glad the little lie he told was so well received! I thought the twist would add some spice to the story and keep things interesting and open for later on down the road. And of course! I'm happy to interact with you all as it makes the journey of my writing just that much better. I love hearing what you all have to say and taking a bit of time to reply is well worth the effort :) I'm glad to know you're excited for future chapters!And thank you very much for the praise, your continued support is so appreciated! :D

PinkiPieParty122894: I'm happy to hear you enjoyed it, I hope the same can be said for this one! :)

Lil Lost Lady: Haha yes, I'm so cruel to him XD But yes, that would be quite a dangerous prospect for anyone other than Ray. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectation for intensity :) And yes, he is wonderful, I also lucked out on getting the game for the sale price. I was so excited!

Things are heating up to a gnarly crescendo folks, I'm thinking possibly one more chapter will wrap up the series finale before I take full control ;) Are you guys excited like me? I hope so!

Without further delay…

 **Chapter 10**

Her eyes were sparkling in such a mesmerizing way, I took notice of the subtle variation in tone and depth. These were a far cry from those dull lifeless doll eyes I had known not so long ago. I couldn't understand what spurred on the change or why, but I couldn't help but indulge in their beauty either. _Look at me sounding like a god damned pansy, tch._

I tried to disengage from the fucking magnetizing gaze she held, finding myself drawn to her mouth instead as she spoke, "Really?" Her lips were parted ever so slightly, wonderment swirling in those blue depths of hers. _Get a hold of yourself, damnit._

I release the hold I hadn't realized I still kept on her chin, feeling a weird heat envelope the skin on my cheeks. _Am I seriously fucking blushing?_ I thank my lucky stars the bandages conceal the majority of my face, the subtle reaction lost on Ray. As I straighten to my regular height, I glance back at the pip-squeak.

"You know I don't—" before I can even finish the statement, Ray's piping in.

"Tell lies." She effortlessly completes my sentence without batting a fucking eye.

 _Except, even that statement itself was a lie…wasn't it?_

Before I can scold the brat for interrupting me, the words swiftly get caught in my throat as I take in her expression.

She was smiling, the curl of her lips though…it was different this time.

Every other time I have seen such an expression grace her face, it was always forced. There was a strain behind her cheeks; And her eyes, they were always void of any fucking emotion. It's the reason I could never kill her, not yet at least. _What's the point of snuffing out a light that didn't even glow? I'll tell you, there fucking wasn't one._

 _At least that's what I keep telling myself…_

But this time, it was genuine. It was a god damned smile fueled by actual feeling…by happiness. I could sense it, I could detect it in the way her eyes crinkled at the edges. Ray was smiling for real. And it was…beyond compare. _Fuck._

My eyes drank in the sight like a man starved of water. It was strange though, that intent to kill? My whole reason for being in this shithole to begin with…I couldn't feel it pulsing beneath my skin like usual, like I had imagined I would. There wasn't even a fucking twitch. My fists clenched together, but even that action was forced, in this moment all I felt was complete and total calm. _Why is this happening…_

Oh well, it would be something I could analyze later if I really cared enough. _I never claimed the plan was to kill her immediately after her expression improved, did I?_ I was fishing for excuses, but fuck it. I do what I want after all.

That is, until the entire world crashed and burned right before my eyes. _Not literally, but hell if I didn't wish for that over this._

Ever thing was fine…until it wasn't. Her face was beautiful, those pretty lips painted in an upward motion that stole the breath from my lungs. But gradually, and with the cruelness of a life perfectly suited for me, that smile slipped away. Eaten by the sadistic agony of pain, which in any other circumstance might have been the most gratifying experience I've ever encountered. But I've come to learn quickly, the norm has never applied to my girl.

 _Not my Ray._

Watching the horrific sight of having her face twist into a look of utter terror…it was something that froze my fucking bones. And had I been able to comprehend a damn sound or any of my fucking surroundings in that moment, I may have heard the silenced gunshot as the sound continued to ricochet across the barren walls of this desolate building. But I wasn't able to. I was fucking consumed in white hot fear, something that gripped my damn heart in a malicious unyielding squeeze. Something I've only had the shitty displeasure of experiencing a slim handful of times before. The feeling was not something I was eager to relive.

Here I was, watching in silent horror as my dream expression, the one I had been waiting for all this time was wiped clean. My eyes furiously began taking in the details of her body, looking for the culprit that robbed me of such bliss. I was rewarded with quite an unfortunate sight.

Red.

Spreading and soaking its crimson color over Ray's small stomach. And if I thought fear was hot before, I didn't know the god damn meaning of the word. This time it sliced through my veins like the glacial freeze of hell. It was painful. It _hurt_ me.

"Zack…"

The way she said my name, a quiet plea. This was like my biggest fantasy sadistically twisted into a horrific nightmare, starring the one person I didn't want to see. _Fuck me, why is this fucking happening like this!?_

And then Ray's body was crumpling in on itself, my arms instinctively reaching out to catch her mid fall. There was the vague sound of metal clattering to the ground, but I couldn't focus on anything but the body slumped motionless against me. I find myself lowering her gently with me, her unresponsive form cradled against my chest. The weight of the situation has me falling to my knees the rest of the way, bracing Ray unconsciously. And that's when I hear the cackling.

 _This. Mother. Fucker._

My eyes burn a slow blazing trail of fury as they rise to meet him. The glasses fuck who just wouldn't stay fucking dead; _Danny._ If looks could kill, and trust me when I say I wish they could, he'd be six feet under _._ I would thoroughly enjoy gouging out his intestines and playing fucking jumprope with them. Skipping to the tune of him choking on the tongue I would rip out and swiftly shove down his own throat. _That sounds nice._

"Honestly, how cruel can you be? It's awful of you to flaunt your closeness to Rachel right in front of me," he sneers, said creepy tongue of his lolling all around like a slimy snake. _Careful, I might just make good on that threat you sick fuck._ "Don't worry, I got a parting gift for you after all, it was me who activated the Emergency System."

He continues to snicker at the sound of his own voice. I feel my fingers clenching against Ray, her presence being the only thing keeping me from charging this fuckwit like a damn bull.

"I thought it fitting for you to go in a blaze of glory, considering your love of fire!" He waves the gun around like a lunatic, basking in his own celebration. I wasn't much in the mood for this damn fuckery right now. If I thought my patience was slim the last time I dealt with this bitch, it was nonexistent now.

His incessant laughter rang out in my head, only increasing in volume as time passed. My anger was reaching its boiling point, soon enough I wouldn't be able to contain it. Not even for Ray's sake.

But he didn't relent.

And I'd finally had enough.

I released my hold on the injured blonde, letting her down easy. My breaths were becoming quicker, more fueled by the fire that raged inside of my stomach. He wouldn't have to worry about burning to death in this building if he didn't shut the fuck up. Right. Fucking. Now.

I felt my body rising like a deadly tidal wave, the intent to kill was racing through my veins with a god damn vengeance. I had a penchant for blood, and I wanted it to be this fucker's, painting the walls of this hell hole with every last drop.

I took my first step towards him, seething mad as I hissed out "You, Mother Fuck—" Before I could even get the insult all the way off my tongue, I felt a piercing pain ring out in my shoulder.

"Do you really think it wise to charge me in a fit of rage, and wielding only your fists, Issac? I thought you smarter than that, at the very least." He asks like a scolding parent. _If I didn't want to rip this bitch's tongue out earlier, I sure as fuck do now!_

I growl at him, cupping my injury as it begins to throb, ignoring the spilling blood that soaks my sweatshirt. _Fuck, being shot sucks ass._

"I'm afraid your promise to each other will have to be broken…considering I have no intention of letting you live!"

His awful cackling continued to punctuate his words, but that's not what I was focusing on in the immediate moment.

"…Zack."

It was barely a whisper, but I immediately picked up on the lilt of Ray's voice above all of the bullshit surrounding me. In a second, I'm on my knees by her side.

"Ray."

I watch the subtle way her chest rise and falls with every breath, it seems difficult for her, and that just sets my panic even further into overdrive. _Shit…I gotta get her the hell outta here._

"It…looks like, he may be right…I'm so sorry, our promise…." I can hear the fight leave her with every word.

My body is reaching for her as the words tumble out of my mouth, "Shut the fuck up! Stop saying stupid shit like that…" My fiery words lose any actual bite as I watch her eyes continue to flutter, as if just the act of keeping them open was proving too difficult.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep it…" The vice grip that fear has on my god damn heart grows even tighter as her words grow quieter. _Why does this hurt so fucking much?!_

"Just stop already! I'm not gonna let you go…you know I hate lie—" Another bullet skewers the flesh of my outer knee. The spot sears in pain as if branded by hot iron and I can't keep the muffled curse from leaving my mouth, clutching the spot tightly. _And yet, even that pales in comparison to the painful seizing of the stupid fucking organ in the middle of my damn chest…How funny._

"Ah, ah, ah! If you think I'l let you save her, you've got another thing coming, Issac. I won't let you do anything…but die!" The ferocious screeching of his laughter grinds on my ears worse than anything else, it makes me cringe. "How does it feel to be drowning in despair?! I'd just LOVE to hear how painful the agony of defeat is for you!"

I consider my fucking options as the deranged psycho continues his evil chortling annoyingly. They're slim to none…my bum ass leg ain't gonna do much of anything to help me get Ray outta this damn mess. _Fuck…_

I feel a struggling grasp grab ahold of the fabric over my chest, the action immediately draws my attention back to the blonde. "Z-Zack…" I grit my teeth at the obvious strain in her voice. I feel a sudden surge of energy plow through my veins, my hand rises to cover hers and squeezing gently as the adrenaline rises.

"I said to fucking stop…" I take a pause, feeling foreign emotions bubbling to the surface, "You don't get to make me a god damn liar…" _Only I get to make that decision…_ Those words are left unsaid, but my next words hold a sharpness that I can't dull, until it finally all overflows into an onslaught of feelings I can't contain for the fucking life of me.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE ME A FUCKING LIAR, YOU GOT THAT?!" I heave a breath, failing miserably at getting myself under control, "YOU'RE NOT FUCKING DYING ON ME!" My chest rises and falls harshly with my rapid breathing, her hand stays unyielding in it's hold beneath mine. It's the only reassurance I've got in this shitty situation, I hold onto it desperately. She uses the grip to hoist herself up a bit, bringing us closer to one another.

"It's okay…you've been so s-strong for me throughout all of this…" Her breath hitches slightly, she coughs to force it out before continuing, "You d-don't have to hold it in…" My mind is racing trying to understand her words in my crazed state, but the jumbled thoughts of my head continue to scramble restlessly.

"W-what the fuck are you saying?!" I gasp out breathlessly, desperately. _Fuck Ray, what the hell is going on, I need your brain right now…_

"What a sight…A desperate monster helpless to make sense of his surroundings! How pathetic!" Before the maniac can continue his endless string of laughter for the umpteenth time, Ray's voice rings out louder and stronger than ever.

"No." Her eyes are heavy-lidded, but her gaze is unwavering in its fixed state on the insane four-eyed fuck. "You're wrong…Zack is no monster," She swings her focus back onto me, "Nor is he a God…" I felt myself gaping a bit at her sudden declaration, the ferocity of her words creating a spark of warmth in my chest, thawing some of the icy fear's claim. I felt a slight chill whisper over the side of my face, my other hand coming up to trap Ray's cold hand against my cheek. Her oceanic gaze bores into mine.

"You're only human, Zack."

There's a slight pang within me at her words. I don't think anyone's ever said that to me. _What's with this weird as hell reaction I'm having?_ "Human…what're you—what…?" Any and all possible words took flight from my brain, leaving me completely fucking blank on how to reply. _Uhhh…_

"You're human…so you needn't always devote yourself to me as you have, Zack." I release my hold on her hands in my shock, fumbling to recapture my grasp as I feel them fall limply from my body. Her form teeters backwards and I scramble to catch her, wincing as it puts a painful pressure on my shoulder. _Ray?_

 _Her eyes are shut…_

My heart picks up a frantic, erratic rhythm beneath my chest. The cutting frost of fear coming back with a vengeance, spearing my insides with sharp icicles that freeze the blood pumping throughout my body. _Ray?!_

I can't get my mouth to open, my eyes glued to her silent sleeping form, the only thing keeping me from flying off into a fit of uncontrollable rage is the faint rise and fall of her breathing.

"Are you trying to say…you don't desire devotion, Rachel?" The doctor's whispered question goes unanswered by the unconscious form beside me. "So everything I've done for you…the way I took care of you…" His crazed face grows even more unstable as he voices his internal implosion. Desperate hands grasp at the locks of hair atop his head, the gun shaking in his grasp as he begins to pace.

"I gave you my all! Clothes, food, toys—I devoted a floor to you!" He lost his shit. "What the hell did this monster do, that I haven't?! I devoted everything to you and yet some oath—some idiotic promise, somehow trumps all of my efforts?!" His voice cracks along with the stability of his metal state.

"LUDICROUS!" He roared in outrage. "Well, I stole it from you in the end…it was meaningless!"

"Would you shut the fuck up already?!" My voiced bellowed to disrupt his psycho-babble. "She can't even hear you for Christ's sake!" _Jesus…if I have to listen to this shit any longer I might just off myself right here and now…_

"It's rude to interrupt you know, Issac…" He chides, the sudden change in his emotions throwing me for a fucking loop. _This fuck is Bipolar on top of everything else? Fucking shit…_ "Be a good boy, and let me finish—"

Another interruption is made, but this time it wasn't me.

"An oath cannot be stolen…even if it goes unfulfilled—it remains forever between those who swore by it…untainted…a solidifying bond…" the feminine voice is poignant in the air, disappointment consumes me as I take in her still sealed eyes.

The room is bathed in silence after that, her choked words settling over us. _That sure as fuck sounded like a final goodbye…_

"Wait, Ray—I just can't accept that!" My hand grasp both of her shoulders, gently shaking her form, willing her to open her eyes and quit giving up. _Damnit, don't fucking let go like that…!_

I watch mesmerized as a crystalline drop races down her cheek, her long blonde lashes fluttering with a straining effort to look at me. When I'm finally graced with those pretty blue pools, the liquid threatening to drown them surprises me into stunned silence. More drops join in the race down her pained face as Ray keeps my gaze. Endless tears trace their path before disappearing, forgotten.

 _Don't fucking cry…_

"Zack…" her tone is wobbly with emotion and I feel the strangest prickling sensation behind my eyes as I look at her, "I'll bare this burden…don't wor-ry…." Her voice fades into nothing and I find familiar panic welling up again. The river of tears run their course before starting to dry against her skin.

"Ray…Ray!" I'm screaming her name over and over in a fruitless attempt to get those damn eyes of hers back on me, but instead they are trapped, sealed behind lids I'm afraid may never open again.

No.

I hear the sick fucker going off, his voice not even registering in my panic addled brain, the only thing I can focus on being the girl I'm clutching onto for dear life. _God dammit Ray, open those fucking eyes and look at me!_

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck…_

The ground beneath me quaked, and suddenly sounds began to slowly grace my ears again. The first thing that registered was the giant roar of an explosion. I looked to the opening leading back to the hellhole we had nearly escaped from, watching frozen as flames licked along the doorframe. The steel groaning and creaking as the heat changed its physical properties. Before long I was in the face of a sea of fire, staring into the face of the devil himself.

Wait…no, that's just that stupid jackass Doc.

His maniacal grin was back in place once more as he stared at me huddled over Ray's sleeping body. It didn't seem like his eyes were actually seeing anything in front of him though, it was such an empty gaze he had. _Did that last fucking screw finally pop loose?_

"It seems time has finally run out…I'll put an end to everything now." His voice seemed so disconnected from his words, it was eerily calm and I watched in silent wait as he rose the barrel of his gun in my direction, preparing for the final searing blow he was sure to deliver.

 _I guess it would be better than burning alive, did the stupid shit-for-brains know he was granting me a mercy right now? Fucking idiot._

I waited for a bullet that never came, instead I heard a sickening thud and the sight of an arrow skewered into the gut of my enemy.

 _Well, I'll be damned. Divine intervention?_

I glance up, trying to figure out where the shot came from, only to be met with another stubborn fuck. _Did anyone actually die in this god forsaken place?_ I sure as shit thought the Priest would have been toast by now. _I guess divine intervention wasn't too far off then, huh?_

 _Funny._

"…Why?" The choked plea comes from the shish-kabobed guy before me as he falls to his knees in agony. _And stay down, you piece of shit._

"You've indulged far too deeply into your desires, Danny." The holy man scolded, "Your sin must come with a price to be paid."

"No! I'm not done—I need to finish what I started!"

His only answer is another arrow that swiftly accompanies the other, he gargles on the overflow of blood streaming from his mouth, collapsing to an unmoving heap of human remains. _Good riddance, hope you rot in hell, Asshole._ Not quite the end I wanted for the twisted creep, but it certainly saved me the trouble. Just a shame I couldn't make him eat his own spleen…

"Zack…"

The call draws my attention back to my supposed savior. _What's with this guy's hero complex?_ Honestly, this is the second time he's intervened in a situation that spelled certain death for me. He was giving me the fucking creeps again.

"Can you still move?" He questions finally.

"What the hell you askin' that for, still playing games you useless fuck?" I gripe out bitterly. Just barely managing to stand, my full height casting a shadow over the motionless body at my feet. The guy might've saved me but he failed to save Ray. All other actions were fucking pointless now.

"Enough idle chat, save your strength and get out of here already." He instructed sternly. _Yeah? Get out of here you say? What a load of bull._

"Shut up! A human will die from this much blood loss," My gaze is unwavering from Ray's still form, blood surround her body in a pool much too big to ignore. "What's the fucking point in all of this if she fucking dies?! I'll tell you, there isn't a damn one!" I shout in outrage, shooting a glare that I wish would incinerate him. _Why couldn't I have fucking prevented this? Damnit, we were so fucking close…_

"I assure you…Rachel Gardner is still very much alive." He stated matter-of-factly, "Take her outside this instant and she will be saved!"

His words had my harsh stare wavering, gaping up at the man in barely restrained hope. _You better not be feeding me lies you old fuck, I swear…_ "What did you mean…?" I turn my gaze back to the unmoving body of Ray, scrutinizing every inch of her and just barely catching the labored breath that inflates her lungs every so often.

 _You mean…_

"Act quickly, Zack. This building is falling apart, grab Rachel and get out of here now!"

The order finally has my muscles kicking into high gear. I squat down to Ray, sliding my arms underneath her shoulders and knees as I struggle back to a standing position. There's a searing pain that shoots my nerves painfully, but my adrenaline races to overpower every ache and pain in order to move my body. I nestle her head against my chest carefully, sending one more look towards the puppeteer of this whole fiasco. He meets my gaze, and then I'm trudging through the doors, not sparing another pointless glance at the destruction left in my wake.

I let the fresh breeze of the cool night wake my bones and clear my mind.

As I take in my surroundings, I note the desolate street. A flickering light post barely aluminates the asphalt, but I really don't need the piss poor lighting when I have the bright full moon glaring down on me.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do now?"

I take the steps one at a time, hissing every time my bad leg takes the brunt of our combined weight. I glance down at Ray, snuggled tightly in my grasp as she fucking dozed. "Oi…Ray!" I tried to wake her, peeking at the steps behind me, I moved to rest her body against them as I paced the sidewalk in front of her. Each step pointed with a limp, cursing myself for not getting more details from that damned Preacher.

"Ray! Wake the hell up, I need your help!" I pleaded in aggravation. _How the hell was I expected to do this all on my own?! I fucking need you to wake up! I fucking need you…_

Crouching beside her, my hands frame her face as I take in her peaceful expression. "Open you damn eyes, Ray!" Even in my utter frustration, my hands refuse to use bruising force on her gentle skin. _For fuck's sake…_

All of a sudden there were sirens wailing not too far off, flashes of red a blue lit up in the distance. "So that's what the bastard meant…" I could feel the impending doom clouding around me. This was a shitstorm. I was stuck between a rock and a fucking noose.

 _Fuck!_

Quite literally this could spell death for me. But as I observed Ray's unconscious form, my chest stained red with her blood that seeped into my clothes, all of the dread drained from my body.

Ray wouldn't die, I wouldn't allow it.

If I had to go down to make that happen, then so be it.


	11. What A Fucking Disappointment

Hey guys,

Sorry for the delay, this chapter was harder to perfect than I thought it would be haha. I struggled with getting the format right, messing around with different possibilities before I finally settled into what I present to you now. I'm pleased with the outcome, and I actually decided to split up his prison time into two chapters. I thought it would give a better pace to the story.

As always, I thank you guys so much for your continued support! Your words of encouragement are so very appreciated!

PinkiePieParty122894: Awesome! I'm so glad to hear you liked it! I hate to confess that I never watched Naruto XP but I'm glad to hear my words paint a good enough picture for you to draw similarities. :)

FiveftFury: I'm so glad my story is exciting you! You have no idea how great it is to read the reactions my chapters evoke out of you! I'm literally grinning from ear to ear right now :D I hope that this chapter lives up to expectation, there will be more feels coming for part 2 ;D Your praise and support is warming my heart so much, thank you! :3

Nobody: Don't be! I'm just glad to see you're still around :) Haha I apologize for making you cry, but I'm so happy to know my writing is capable of such a feat :3 Thank you for your kind words, it really means the world to me!

DramaDragon2: Thank you! It's great to know you enjoyed it! And happy New Year to you as well!

lovleydragonfly: Welcome new follower! Haha I do indeed plan to continue well beyond the series/game end. This story deserves patience and care, and I fully intend to give it the chance to flourish and grow. Ray and Zack are the slowest of burns and I am in no rush to push them. :)

I'm so happy and surprised at how well received this story has been and I just want to thank everyone for taking the time to read it. Your favorites and follows mean a lot and keep pushing me to better my writing.

Anyways, enough with the sappiness and on with the chapter!

 **Chapter 11**

I remember someone saying that having expectations just serves for a shitty reality.

They weren't bullshitting.

~ Day 1 ~

Hah, first day in the slammer.

The trial period and rotting in a stupid holding cell had been boring as fuck, there was a lot of damn talking and I couldn't be bothered to participate when asked. What was there to fucking say?

It didn't go over well with my 'defense attorney' as they called him, but really he was just a glorified chaperone with a giant stick up his ass. The dude was ridiculous, trying to get me to give a damn but nearly shitting his pants when I looked his way, he's just a pussy ass bitch who can't even look me in the eye. He's unnecessary, but I guess I don't have a damn choice, tch.

The dude wasn't even useful for information. I asked him countless times how Ray was doing but the stupid fuck couldn't even stutter out three fucking words, and if he did somehow to overcome that feat, he actually had the nerve to say it wasn't appropriate to ask things like that. Can you believe this guy? Somehow, by the grace of god, I managed to not strangle him to death. They'd probably be less willing to tell me what I need to know if I go and do something like that.

 _Looks like Ray's rubbing off on me…_

As I walk down the dank and disgusting hallway leading to my new home away from home, anticipation is heavy and I can feel the adrenaline pumping. The cuffs were digging into my damn wrists, but even that small annoyance wasn't enough to dampen my mood.

But I gotta say, my escort was testing the threshold of my tolerance at the moment.

Another hard shove came from behind me, knocking my balance a bit since my hands were useless to steady me. I'm quick to recover and toss a biting glare over my should at this fucker. _You guards sure got some balls on you, you got a death wish or something?_ Despite my growing temper, I grit my teeth and nearly bit my tongue in fucking half trying to hold it together.

 _First day, you know? Wanna make a good impression...tch._

I had a plan though, loose as it may be. And cutting down the security around here wasn't in the cards...for now. My limits only stretch so fucking far, I can't be faulted for what happens when you surpass them. _You lived a good life, but I'm sure no one will you miss you, piece of shit._

That aside, I wasn't gonna let some idiot looking to die spoil the moment.

This was a sea of criminals, surely that should make my stay at least a bit more interesting, right?

…

Wrong.

* * *

It's lunchtime, we were all herded into the 'cafeteria' as it's been called. There's a sea of tables filled to the brim with meaningless faces, it was honestly kind of impressive how many damn people they managed to squeeze into this place. A tin tray lay abandoned before me, piled high with some type of mystery dogshit. They said we were gonna eat some damn food, but this shit plopped on my plate looks almost as appetizing as eating my own vomit.

Another downside, as I scan the lot of us packed in here like sardines, I've come to realize that most of the dumb shitstains occupying space here are only in here for petty theft or minor charges. _I thought this would have been survival of the fucking fittest for Christ's sake, what is the meaning of this?_

 _These fucks couldn't even intimidate a damn fly if they wanted!_

Prison definitely wasn't what I had expected, and to say it was a let down would be a dramatic understatement. I was ready for hulking dudes, knife fights, all the fucking gore and bloodshed that dreams were made of. So, what a god damn let down to be met with this shithole…

 _Oi, you mocking me, fuckheads? Where are all the heavy hitters?!_

I mean come on! You're looking at a "serial murderer, charged with multiple homicides who is getting life in prison with no chance of parol." That's a direct quote, I have no idea what the hell 'serial' could mean…I thought you ate that shit for breakfast? What the hell it has to do with my crimes is a fucking mystery in and of itself. Not to mention 'homicide,' not gonna even touch that one. Though I managed to squeeze out the meaning of 'parol' from the guard who was cuffing me and leading me out of the courtroom earlier. Guess it means I won't be getting out of here unless hell freezes over.

 _Pft, is that a challenge, bitch?_

And then, as the cherry on top of the fucking sundae, I have a god damn cellmate. Guy's nearly as bad as my fucking lawyer, though I guess it's better he stays outta my damn way. Lest I have to fucking slit his throat or something. _That would probably be hard to hide…_

I take a bite of the slop I was served, nearly spitting the shit back out before I forcefully swallow it. I'm expected to eat more of this?

 _Now that's just fucking cruel._

I grumble under my breath, but force the sludge down regardless. I had to build my strength back up, its not like it would do me any good to fucking starve myself. _I'm not that stupid._ A tray clanks down beside me and I feel a sneer growing over my face as I take in the guy I'm shacked up with in this dump. _Speak of the devil…_

He's a scrawny fuck, barely more than skin and bones and he's got some pubes he's trying to pass off as a beard dangling from his chin. He's probably a head shorter than me and I find myself wondering how a little bitch like himself even ended up here. Couldn't have been for anything serious, the shithead doesn't even look like he can lift his spork. His hand shakes as he starts eating and I can see him glance at me multiple times as I blatantly stare at him with a fierce glare.

 _Oi, Bitch! You invaded my space here, now you're gonna sit there shaking like a leaf?_

"Us guys…g-gotta stick t-together, r-right?" He finally manages to stutter out, still not even making eye contact with me. _Is this guy serious right now?_

"Wrong. Shut the fuck up, pussy," I spit at him.

 _Honestly, what is with this place? I'm starting to wonder if this can even be called prison with the amount of garbage piled in here._

He balks, literally opting to hide himself underneath his twig of an arm. _Are you fucking dumb? I could split you in half without even blinking, what good is that arm doing you, idiot?_ His greasy brown hair makes me lose what was left of my appetite, so I get up, throwing the rest in the trash as I move to leave.

I'm stopped by a guard, his hand halting me as it hovers inches away from my chest. _Yeah, you're lucky you didn't touch me. I might have just gone ahead and offed you, I'm not exactly in a forgiving mood._ Staring at the offending appendage, I drag my eyes up to glare at him beneath the hair that falls into my eyes along my forehead.

A smirk slips onto my face as I watch the guy tense and sweat underneath my scrutiny. He coughs, trying desperately to hold on to his damn composure, but his endless fidgeting gives him away. _Pussy._ He manages to stiffen his spine before speaking, "It's lunch, you can't leave the designated area."

I scoff at him, but an idea strikes me as I look at him. _Time to get some info?_

"Ah, you don't say…" I fake a yawn, leaning my back against the wall to his right. He watches my moves like a hawk, heavy with suspicion. _That's probably smart, only thing keeping me from killing you is sheer force of will buddy._ "So…you know me right?" I question knowingly. Not many fuckers around here are covered in bandages, he'd be a dumbfuck to not know who I am.

"What's this about, prisoner?" His tone is edgy and I can tell I'm pressing my luck, but I've never been one to care for shit like that. Besides, this is important.

"Oh, just wondering if you know anything about the girl, Ray—chel?" I barely manage to choke out her full name, knowing no one else calls her that. _Let's keep it that way…_

The guard's face turns to stone, and a long moment passes in complete fucking silence, I can immediately tell he has no intention of answering me. I feel the annoyance bubbling up, my eye twitches at the sheer balls on this guy. _Ignoring me, eh? I don't really appreciate that, you know…_

But before I can utter a word, or make a move that would most likely lead to consequences I didn't want to deal with. There's a loud flaring alarm that sounds once, it makes my skin prickle, reminding me of the emergency system of that fucking house of horrors. Everyone's moving then, and I watch as they all spread out, dispersing from the cramped lunch room.

I feel a hard shove at my back, my head whipping around to pin my fury on the culprit.

It's that damn guard. _This bitch must have balls of fucking steel._

"Lunch is over, get back to your cell."

Gritting my teeth, I call on all the restraint my body harbors to not bash this fuck's face in. _Not today, but you'll be paying for that soon enough, asshole…_

* * *

~ Day 5 ~

 _I'm running._

 _My boots are slapping the cement floor at a break necking pace. I can feel the blood pumping furiously through my veins, my heart hammers beneath my chest and I'm panting furiously, desperate to draw air into my lungs. But I don't stop._

 _I keep pushing, something's cradled in my arms, but it's too blurry to make out. I hold it tighter, squeezing to affirm its presence, it's soft. It's warm._

 _Suddenly the details become sharper; a hallway. I'm running down a hall, double doors in sight a far ways ahead. The only brightness comes in the form of a flickering fluorescent light from above, but it serves it purpose well enough. I push myself faster, my legs spring in long strides to eat up the distance. And yet, it feels like I'm getting no where._

 _What the fuck?_

 _My furious sprinting continues but to seemingly no avail, the doors are still so far away. Actually…are they...getting farther? I watch in disbelief as the doors completely fade from view, disappearing into a darkness that shadows the length of the corridor. What happened to the god damn light?! How long is this fucking hallway?!_

 _My adrenaline spikes, a panic pricks at my skin...but why? What is it I'm even rushing for?_

 _A whimper sounds from the bundle in my arms, and it's then that fear strikes white hot in my veins. I gaze upon the girl, her imagine sharper than ever now._ Ray. _Her head lolls to the side suddenly, and then the severity of the situation hits me harder than a fucking freight train._

 _She's covered in blood, it soaks through the fabric that clings to her skin, the crimson liquid endlessly gushing from a wound I can't see._

 _No._

 _I immediately go to hasten my steps, but I run into a brick wall. Literally._

 _I stumble backward, tightening my grip on Ray as I glare at the obstacle, I'm lucky I didn't crush her by accident. My foot goes to smash it, obliterate it for daring to block me, but it doesn't falter. I turn to see if there's another way, feeling a wetness seep through my clothing and knowing she's running out of time._

 _But as I glance behind, I'm met with another wall._

 _I turn and spin frantically, but I'm surrounded. Caged._

 _Time seems to sputter to a stop, but yet the blood keeps flowing and draining from Ray. Fear's grip tighten's my throat and I feel like I can't fucking breathe. I'm choking, gasping for air as I'm strangled by the swelling panic. What the fuck's wrong with me...what's happening?_

 _I'm not aware of how I become a rumpled mess on the floor, but finally I take oxygen into my lungs, the feeling more painful than the relief I was looking for. It's a miracle I managed to hang onto the limp blonde in my arms. My head hangs, observing Ray's ashen face, wondering where the pink in her cheeks went. Was her face always this pale? Ray…?_

 _As if she heard my silent question, her eyes flutter and I'm suddenly graced with heavy lidded pools of blue. There's a pang in my chest as she smiles at me, I feel a softness on my cheek. Her hand swipes across…skin? My bandages, they're gone? But the feeling is surreal and takes precedence._

 _Suddenly, everything goes completely and utterly silent. The blood rushing in my ears quiets into nothing._

" _Zack…" My breath catches in my throat as her voice caresses the silence. It's barely above a whisper, but it rings out loudly to me._

 _My hand rests over hers along my face, feeling soothed by her alertness. She was gonna be fine, I'd get us the fuck out of here…I'd find a way to get help and she was gonna be okay. Dammit, Ray_ had _to be okay._

 _My mind races to find a solution, to see if there is any way out. I wasn't the brains of this duo though I'd be damned if I didn't fucking try. But as I look up to find an opening, I'm shocked to see…nothing._

 _My eyes can't see beyond the blackness, it seems endless and I'm left reeling at the complete emptiness of the space. Where the hell did everything go?! I glance back down to Ray, still cradled in my lap and the panic skewers my chest once again as I see her eyes closed._

 _Ray?_

" _I'm sorry…" I barely catch the words, but they register immediately._

 _And before I know it, I'm shouting. My voice is practically drowned out by the ringing in my ears as her hand slips from beneath mine, falling deftly to the ground. I'm screaming._

" _Ray!?"_

" _Ray! Answer me!"_

 _Nothing._

" _RAY!"_

 _Silence. The blackness around me creeps in like a fog and suddenly the atmosphere is suffocating. It's like I'm being buried in the dark and Ray's going down right along with me..._

"Ray!" My body springs up, the shout comes sharp and panicked on my lips. My chest is heaving from the adrenaline. I can feel the sweat coating my forehead, it seeped through the bandages making my shirt cling to me uncomfortably.

Another nightmare.

 _Fuck._

They weren't always the same, but they all fucking sucked just as bad as the last. They always starred Ray, her dying in my arms and me helpless to stop it. _Fucking pathetic._ A hand comes to swipe across my face, it does little to relieve the tension stiffening my body. I let myself fall back into the mattress, hoping in vain that I won't be plagued by another as I drift back into a fitful sleep.

I wasn't that fucking lucky...

* * *

My head rests against the steel bars, my energy levels are fucking shit right now. But that's been a reoccurring theme since these god damn dreams began. It feels like I've got lead boots weighing down my feet, and I just have no motivation for fucking anything. _Why does it feel like I'm being crushed by an invisible force?_

 _Fuck this blows._

It's getting harder to count the days since I arrived too. _I mean, how the fuck am I meant to keep track if I can't even fucking read?_ My arms hang loosely, elbows resting on metal as my hands dangle outside of the cage. Some old bloodstain streaks catch my eye, attempted to be cleaned but stubbornly remaining on the ground just outside of my cell, and I stare at them in keen fascination.

 _Damn, I miss the blood…but it's sure as fuck unwelcome in these night terrors of mine._

As my fingers drum against the bar in a lazy rhythm, an idea sparks in my head. Maybe I could make a tally? But how…there's no way I'd managed to find a knife in this dump. I look at my hand in contemplation, my eyes glancing back at the blood on the floor. I prick my finger with the nail of my opposite hand, watching the crimson well up in a tiny bead at the tip. _This should do…_

Retreating back into my cell, I walk to the wall directly across from my lower bunk. Feeling the wary eyes of my pussy ass roommate over the back of my head, but I pay the idiot no mind. Instead, I drag my bloodied index finger in a swift stroke across the cement wall. The red is clear and concise against the grey background.

 _Tch, look at that, that was kind of brilliant of me._

I quickly manage to scrawl four more lines next to it, each one representing an individual day. Stepping back, I observe my handiwork with a proud smirk. It's gruesome, but pretty fucking effective. The annoying pinch is barely a blip on my radar, so I don't mind the slight pain in order to keep track of my time in this shithole. _Wouldn't want to overstay my welcome, hah._

"W-what the hell…?" I hear come from behind me, "You're fucking weird man, drawing on the wall in your own blood…and that s-screaming these past few nights…" The bitch has his hands gripping his head as I glance at him, looking like he's short-circuiting.

 _Tch, saves me the hassle of dealing with you if you self destruct._

"And that name you always scream… _Ray,_ " The mention of her coils my nerves tight, I grit my teeth in agitation. _I wouldn't keep talking if I were you fucker._

"I heard that's the girl you kidnapped, did I really get lumped in with a sicko who's obsessed with little girls?" He barely whispers it, seemingly talking more to himself than to me, but I hear it nonetheless. It's not gradual, or a slow building fury, it's immediate and it's an inferno.

I erupt.

Before I can even fully process everything, I'm wrenching the fuck off the top bunk. My fingers grasp firmly onto his shirt, thrusting downward and twisting him off his mattress. A blanket goes flying as his body hits the cement floor with a harsh thud, yet these details barely even register. In a flash, my actions instinctual and completely out of my own control, I'm on top of him. My fingers clench hard around his throat, squeezing with an almost inhuman force. _Who knows, maybe I'm really not human after all._ I feel the skin wrinkling beneath my fingers and my eyes watch the color rush his face with sadistic fascination. _Pink...red...purple._

Words echo in my mind on a constant, continuous loop. _Nobody talks about my Ray. You don't know shit, you don't know her. Don't speak her fucking name! Shut up, shut up…SHUT UP!_

I certainly feel more than animalistic in this moment. Reveling in the satisfying crunch as I crush something in his neck, he's probably dead by now, but I'm too far gone in my haze to realize it. Instead I use my grip to bash his skull in to the hard surface below.

There's blood.

A lot of it. But I don't stop, I keep going even when the guards rush in to intervene. They whip me with batons, but I hardly even flinch. The pain not even registering in my rage. The sound of his head meeting cement is so unique and so satisfying.

That accompanied by the sound of blood rushing in my eardrums is muffling all the shouts from around me. My grip starts to lessen as a tingling sensation stretches up my arm.

It doesn't stop until everything goes black. Until I can no long hear, see or feel anything.

My last thought before it all turns off is…

Y _ou shouldn't have said her name._

* * *

So, I got some new digs. They call it: _Solitary Confinement._

They say it's punishment for my lack of cooperation, but I find it hard to believe that crock of shit. It's practically fucking heaven in comparison to my earlier living situation. I'm completely and utterly alone. I have zero fucking complaints, should have killed that bitch days ago.

Apparently I have to await a retrial, they weren't exactly pleased with my behavior, I guess.

I honestly can't understand for the life of me why everyone complains about this. I get to wallow in the peace and quiet away from all those noisy fuckheads. Plus, I don't have to be jammed into a room full of the lot of them, instead getting served my meals through the gap in the door.

 _Paradise, I tell you._

I managed to remark my tally on the wall here, it's annoying to have to keep pricking my finger and it's dark as shit but my eyes have adjusted. I was always good at seeing in the dark. Currently I was just thumping my head against the wall I'm propped up against, trying to stave off boredom. _That's a damn near impossibility though._

 _I wonder how Ray's doing?_


	12. I'm Coming, Ray

Hey guys,

Some personal issues prevented me from getting this chapter to you when I would have liked, but such is life I suppose. x) I managed though, and I present to you another chapter, the last in account of our dear Zack's jail time! Up next, Ray's Rescue! Yay! I'm really looking forward to sharing that one with you all.

Now, onto the reviews, which as always I am thoroughly grateful for. :)

Lil Lost Lady: So happy to hear you enjoyed it, I had a really good time writing his jail time experience. It was quite the emotional rollercoaster, as you will soon find out. XD And thank you! I love that you're enjoying my take on his thoughts and motivations, I hope this chapter lives up to expectation. :)

PinkiePieParty122894: He is our crazy boy, it is to be expected of him. XD

FiveftFury: Ah, thanks so much! And I know, as much of a loose canon Zack is, he will have his moments. Of course, all of those will be in direct correlation to his girl. ;) But god help the poor soul that crosses the thin line of his control! I am so glad that you are as excited as I am! I'm sorry to make you wait so long, but I promise I will never abandon this story. It is a labor of love, and I will see it through to its end. :)

Without further ado, I present the next chapter!

 ***Warning***

 **This chapter contains suggestive and sensitive subject matter that may be triggering to some people.**

 **Please be advised and continue at your own discretion.**

 **Chapter 12**

I'm always alone. I've been alone in life since before I could fucking remember. There were people and faces, but they were just that. They didn't care, and I could give a rat's ass about it then or now. Singular was comfortable, I was used to it.

So…

Why was this so damn hard?

~Day Fucking Whatever Number~

" _Ray…Where'd you go?"_

…

 _Fuck._

…

 _ **Please, come back.**_

* * *

I swear it's like playing a shit version of musical chairs with these fucking cell moves.

Trials went poorly. Apparently it's frowned upon to murder your cellmate? I can't say I really gave a flying fuck about it. As far as I'm concerned all that shit's just white noise. _Besides, 'Death Row' has a nice ring to it, right? Tch._

New place but same shit. I've got the same four cement walls that close in on me, save for the barred door they serve the damn poison through…Calling that shit food is _criminal_. Once again, I'm managing to keep track of my time in my own blood. It freaked the guards out, but they could get fucked. I don't know what day it is, but from the copious amount of blood stained slashes made, it's been a while. The sheer amount of lines was making me restless. I've been in here for way too fucking long.

I couldn't manage to get any of these shitheads to give up any info about Ray, though. No matter the amount of pestering I did, these tight-ass pricks just wouldn't budge. And I wasn't about to make my escape just to run around outside like a chicken with my damn head cut off. _Hah…That would be an interesting sight on someone else._

I needed to make these pussies talk, and fast.

The solitude was welcome for the most part. Aside from the yelling and shit from the cells around me on occasion, I was left to myself and my thoughts.

That was all well and good…until it wasn't.

The god damn nightmares…I couldn't manage to shake them for the fucking life of me. And it was driving me insane. I could feel my mind crumbling. It felt like my eyelids were attempting to be cemented down with cinder blocks, but I'd be fucking damned if I didn't attempt to outlast the temptation of sleep. I feel less human than I ever have in my entire life, but I don't fucking care. They were just too much. Watching Ray die, I just can't keep doing it. Not being able to do a damn thing to stop it…

I just want to shut my stupid brain off. _Fuck._

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fucking Fuck._

I need to find out where the hell Ray is.

* * *

~Day Breaking Point~

My finger swipes harshly on the gritty surface, it rips at the raw flesh on the tip. I should let it heal, but I just keep abusing the appendage, over and over. The pain just doesn't phase me, even the little amount that it used to before. Nothing really does.

I'm sat on the rough floor, less than an inch from my bloody masterpiece, cross legged. Have been for a while…I think. I don't really remember the last time I got up, or the last time I ate, or the last time I slept. Time seemed like a foreign concept in my head, I just couldn't grasp it anymore. My figure is hunched over, facing the massive array of blood drawn lines, staring at them but not really seeing much. There's just…

 _So many._

My hand lingers on the wall, until it slides down and I don't have the strength to stop it. My palm meets the cold floor with an echoing thud. Everything echos in this place, the screams, the cries, my thoughts.

 _Ray._

A sickening crack bounces around the small space and it takes a good few minutes for me to register that it was my forehead meeting the surface in front of me. I'm too numb to register any pain, but I liked the sound. The action is more instinctual and it pauses the racing thoughts inside my mind for a moment.

So I do it again.

And again.

I bash my face into the wall repeatedly, I feel wetness seeping into my cloth covered face but I pay it no mind. The crimson bleeds into my eyes and my vision keeps wavering, yet even that doesn't make me stop. All I can focus on is the steady and continual, _thump, thump, thump_ …

A vague sound can be heard from behind me, it's kind of like a muffled voice talking through a bubble, and yet I still don't cease my actions. _Just stop feeling._

 _Thump._

I'd rather be in physical pain than this. _Keep going, it'll all stop if you just keep going._

 _Thump._

 _ **Yes, please.**_

 _Thump._

Black dots cloud over my sights, flickering faster and taking up more space upon each return. More noise sounds from behind me, but it's like it's miles away. _Good, I'm getting away. I'm escaping…_

 _That was the plan, right? Why can't I remember?_

And then all at once it stops, and it's true and utter bliss. It's completely nothing. Empty and perfect.

…

 _ **Yeah right, you fucking idiot.**_

* * *

 _Everything is white, really bright, almost blinding whiteness. It takes a while for my eyes to adjust, being so used to the dimness of my cell. Tch, where the hell am I anyways?_

" _Zack…"_

 _My head whips around, the soft voice seizing the organ in my chest in a vice instantaneously. Mismatched irises roam the petite figure before me. Icy blonde locks that I imagine every night twist and spike in a messy disarray. Pale skin truly looks luminescent in the starkness of this room, and those eyes…_

 _They are like glittering diamonds, sparkling such a vibrant blue. It's captivating and that's exactly what I am, captivated, by her._

" _Ray…" My voice croaks, "What are you doing here? Where have you been?"_

 _She doesn't speak, but I don't really have time to analyze why before a blurry figure walks into focus. His white lab coat does well to camouflage him, but in the brightness of the room I can manage to make out the outline of his features perfectly. Besides, I could never forget that bastards face._

 _Danny._

" _Oh, Issac!" The sicko beams a menacing smile towards me, all while encroaching on Ray, my body immediately tensing at the movement. "How lovely of you to join us!" He's only two feet from her and I go to cut off his approach, only to find myself unable._

 _I can't move._

 _But I was just moving before? I test out my limbs, feeling them all seemingly anchored in place by an unknown force. My teeth grind against one another, my glare searing the flesh off the face of the fucker creeping towards Ray._

 _Well, I_ wish _it would have done that. Unfortunately for me, it doesn't even seems to catch his attention._

 _No, that's because his sights are completely focused on_ my _Ray. She's just standing there, a simple white dress fluttering around at her ankles, staring straight at me. My mind wills her to move, to run…do anything. But her eyes continue on, unfeeling and emotionless pits. I feel my harsh glare intensify as I spot the bastard's hands clamp down atop of her shoulders, rubbing small circles into her bare skin there._

 _I open my mouth to pelt the fucker with a barrage of insults and expletives, and yet, nothing escapes my mouth._

 _I can't pry my lips apart, they're sealed shut. My jaw sets and I want to fucking scream._

" _Cat got your tongue, Issac?" The unsettlingly familiar cackle of his pierces my eardrums, "How unlike you, where's that famous attitude of yours, huh?" The four-eyed fuck's goading grates on every on-edge nerve in my body. My skin is crawling in distress, but I can't do a god damn thing._

 _Fuck, Ray…_

 _My eyes glue to the movement of his hands as the slither across the flesh of Ray's arm._

" _Hmm? Have I struck you speechless? This ought to be good…" The smile that slips across his mouth is nothing short of sinister and vile. It makes my blood run cold through my veins._

What the hell is going on?! Why can't I fucking move?! Danny is dead for fuck's sake! _My muscles strain, veins feeling like they'll burst under my skin from the exertion, but the effort is lost in the fact that I'm a prisoner of my own body._ Fuck, come on!

 _The motherfucker's roaming fingers don't cease and my skin prickles in awareness beneath my dressings._ Stop _._

 _I watch in horror as they continue. Those slimy digits slide back up, over her collar bone, up her slim pale neck, and caress her cheek. Her eyes never once leave my own. They hold steady and focused, and her expression is completely unreadable._ Stop. Stop.

 _My strained scream goes unheard from my throat._

 _A palm suddenly appears at her waist. And I feel like I'm going to throw up. Then choke on it because I can't open my fucking mouth. My eyes mercilessly observe as the hand makes progress over her abdomen, slithering higher and higher still overtop her dress. My mind is hollering by this point, the thoughts thundering deafeningly loud inside my head._

Stop…STOP!

 _My frantic gaze flashes back to her face, wanting to read something on her face but being met with blankness._

 _Until a minuscule, single, clear droplet gathers at the corner of her right eye. The thing wobbles there. Hesitating before, finally, burning a path down that beautiful porcelain skin. It's so purposeful and the lone tear sears like a brand in my vision._

 _My body quakes like an earthquake preparing for its ultimate demolition._

 _And then nothing short of an explosion sparks and ignites throughout my body._

…

Limbs are flailing, grasping for purchase on flesh. My fingers dig into meaty skin and I feel my nerves zinging with pleasure. The only thing to be heard is the insane rush of blood flowing freely in my eardrums, the movement my stiff muscles have been unable to acquire sending my adrenaline through the roof.

I hear a sudden choked plea and it's only then that I realize my eyes…are closed?

When did I shut them?

Blinking them open, my sight is a bit blurry before things start to slowly come into focus. My fingers are curled around a pale wrist and panic immediately engulfs me, thinking it was Ray's. I release my grip in an instant, tossing away the appendage as if it burnt me, only to realize the fingernails were painted a soft pink color.

Ray didn't wear shit on her nails…did she?

My head feels like its buzzing, things are zooming in and out of focus. It feels like my fucking senses are being overloaded. _Where the hell did Ray go?_

My breaths are coming too quickly, and I'm choking on the air that is being rejected by my lungs. I feel myself shaking and I can't stop it. I feel like I have no control and the space around me is closing in on me at a sickening speed. There's this annoying high pitched sound fluttering within this place I'm in, but I can't make out the significance of it for the fucking life of me.

Fuck. My heart feels like it's about to burst from my fucking chest. _Where the hell am I? What did Danny do with Ray?!_

Suddenly a weight clamps down over my shoulders, pushing my body into the surface below me…A mattress? My mind continues to race as it takes in the vague information clouding around me, I thrash and fight against the force, but it only serves to deepen the pressure looming over me. _I need to get back to Ray!_

There's a pinch.

And them I'm floating…Away, and beyond…

* * *

~Day Finally Time To Get The Fuck Out Of Here~

Couldn't tell you how long it's been, or where I even am.

A hospital maybe?

I'm not in Prison, definitely.

I woke up here however many fucking days ago, laying handcuffed to a bed with a damn needle poking out of my arm. White lab coats circulated in and out of this white as shit room like fucking pesky flies, buzzing about and asking useless shit I couldn't be bothered to answer. Their attire just made me want to puke. Too much fucking white.

I'd since realized it was all just a dream/hallucination, whatever you want to fucking call it. That didn't make the urge to revive that psychopathic doctor just to fucking kill him all over again any less demanding. I've already accidentally choked a few of the faces that have gotten a little too close. Thus, the new, more restrictive restraints…

I could hear the murmuring outside of my room. They sure like to fucking talk around here, never shutting the hell up. Their noise was quiet but gradually increasing in volume, as if it were getting closer.

"… _It takes far too much to sedate him…"_

"… _We need a better solution here."_

I only catch snippets here and there, not that I care about whatever it is that they're saying anyways. It's like they thought I couldn't understand human speech or something. I may not know how to read but I wasn't a fucking idiot, I know what those dumbasses are saying, always flashing lights in my eyes and jabbering about bullshit constantly. It was beyond an annoyance, but I couldn't really find the strength I needed to get the fuck out of here.

 _Tch, way to fail me now monster strength, and just when I fucking needed you._

I tune out of their stupid yapping, or at least I try to…Until I hear a familiar name swimming amongst a bunch of foreign words.

"… _proximity to Rachel Gardner…"_

My ears instantly prickled as I caught their words. _'Proximity?'_ If only I knew that the hell that word meant…

" _It's a hazard to have him lucid while this close to her hospital…"_

" _Don't worry…too far under the influence of the tranquilizers…"_

Those two continued to talk away, blissfully unaware of the utter treat they bestowed upon me.

The grin that graced my features was nearly splitting my face in half. I sure as hell knew what, _'close to her hospital'_ meant. Ray was nearby, and they were scared to let me find that shit out. The stupid fucks were so afraid and yet they practically spoon fed me the information.

The urge to mock those idiot motherfuckers was strong, but I had more important matters to attend to. Finding the perfect moment to strike…

And go get my girl back.

* * *

It was night by this point.

I could gather as much from the darkness lying in wait outside my window. My room was cloak in it, but that was fine by me. I liked the dark. These guys really were underestimating me here, it would be almost laughable if it weren't so god damn convenient for me. _I guess it pays to appear stupid._

They had dosed me up with whatever shit they were feeding me through that fucking needle earlier in the day, and the bag full of liquid had been empty for some time now. I was starting to regain some of the feeling in my limbs and I had been using that to my full advantage before they came back with more of that shitty poison.

My wrists were strapped down tight to the sides of the bed, my ankles similarly shackled in the fabric restraints. Their second mistake of this entire situation, thinking some cloth was gonna keep me down when I was rearing to fucking go.

 _Like really? Come on now, you stupid shitheads._

So as I gradually regained my strength, I was making progress in tearing these useless tethers with jerking movements of my arms. I could hear the delightful sound of fabric tearing away at the seams. Knowing full well as I garnered more use of my muscles back, that these dumb things didn't stand a damn chance.

I caught a shadow pass behind my door, my movements halting abruptly as I assessed the threat. It paused briefly, finally fucking off and continuing on its merry way, so I proceeded to free myself.

"Fuck yeah," I hissed as soon as I felt the last strand rip free.

Not sparing a moment to celebrate my freedom, I worked on ridding myself of my other restraints while ripping out that stupid fucking needle lodged in my arm. There were these pesky things attached to my chest, beeping like crazy, so I ripped those off as well. A loud resounding noise rung out long and steady, so figuring I only had a short amount of time before someone came to investigate, I glued myself to the wall beside the door. My eyes glowing with barely contained bloodlust in the darkness of the room as I awaited the arrival of my prey.

They didn't disappoint, three lab coats busted through the entrance and commenced running around like chickens with their damn heads severed off… _Hmm, that sounds familiar._

The door slams shut behind them, courtesy of yours truly, their worst nightmare.

"Shit! Where the hell is he?!"

"I can't see anything in the dark!"

"You idiot! I knew we weren't giving him strong enough sedatives!"

Their panicked voices were like music to my ears and I would certainly relish the moment when their screams would ring out beautifully. My figure loomed in the darkest shadows of the room, edging closer to them with practiced silence. The adrenaline rush was pumping the blood thrillingly through my system. _Man, I missed this._

By this point they all had huddled together in the center of the room, possibly trying to limit their chances of accidentally bumping into me in the dark. Didn't matter much as far as I was concerned. The bastards were about to be slaughtered by an angel of death after all. They didn't stand a fucking chance in hell, no matter which way you rolled the dice.

 _Ah, you fuck's sure have rotten luck._

My eyes were fully adjusted to the blackness, zeroing in on the figure that stood directly before me, trembling in fear. Mmm…what a pleasant sight to behold, truly.

I bring my head down to rest next to his, my breaths controlled and even so as to go undetected until I was ready. I waited a beat. And then…

"Boo." I whispered gently into the dumbass' ear.

The sharp intake of breath that followed was hilarious, and I could hear the scream readying itself, trying to bubble its way out of his throat. But, I just couldn't allow that to ring out, as sad as it made me. _Had to keep a low profile, you know?_

So before he could give me away to the others in the building, my hands flashed to his neck, twisting it with an ease only a true killer could possess. The sickening snap echoed in the relatively small space, quickly garnering the attention of the others.

"…W-what was that…?" The man's wobbly voice questioned meekly. _Pussy._

I let the lifeless body drop to the floor with heavy thud, making the remaining two jump back in fright. _Oh, this was good._

"T-T-Terrance?" The female's pitiful call went unanswered, I assume he's the sad sack of a corpse taking his eternal nap soundlessly on the floor. My eyes strayed down to his motionless figure.

 _Poor guy, what a shit name._

The woman's form crumpled, hugging her knees as sobs racked her shoulders. Meanwhile, the other guy was making a break for it. Little did he know, he was running _away_ from the door he clearly sought. _Fucking moron._

I debated briefly on which one to off first, my gaze bouncing between the two before I finally settled on the cowering man. His back was plastered to the wall, shaking like a damn leaf. Oh, and his face, _fuck._ That shit was damn near priceless.

Eyes looked like they were well and truly going to burst from his damn skull. Maybe he thought if he opened them wide enough, he could see my beautiful face right before I snuffed the life out of him?

 _How sweet._

I saddled right on up next to him, memorizing the features on his face, streaked in such agonizing terror. And then, I reared my arm back before swiftly hammering it through his chest, right in between two of his rib. Grasping that erratically beating organ of his with practiced effortlessness. I basked in his gurgling cry, crimson blood seeping from his lips just so.

Then I ripped out his fucking heart.

The squelching sounds of blood and guts was so extremely gratifying, and as I held his severed organ in my grasp, I reveled in it. The crucial life source was crushed in between my palm and fingers. And I watched in awe as it oozed and gushed. It was mesmerizing.

My little trance was broken as a strangled scream rung out behind me.

 _Oi! You trying to give me away?!_

I turned, dropping my broken toy on the ground, forgotten. Instead making my way towards the scared shitless woman, still crouched down in on herself, hands grasping at her hair in distress. _Tch, the chick didn't even try to run…How boring._

I'll make it quick, I've got somewhere to be.

I stepped on the tattered heart along the floor accidentally, smooshing it further beneath my feet and feeling the blood seep into the fabric, but also alerting her to my location behind her. She shambles around quickly, falling on her ass and barely managing to scoot a few inches away. Her arms are shaking violently as they brace in front of her, signaling a surrender.

"P-p-please…" One pathetic whimper follows another.

I continue my approach regardless, how pathetic. Not bothering to quiet my steps, wanting her to squirm before I finally reach her frozen spot on the floor. That is, until her next words tumble out of her mouth in a panicked fumble.

"W-wait! I'll tell you where she is!" She cries loudly, it's annoying but my interest is piqued.

 _Ray?_

When she doesn't hear another resounding footstep, he shoulders slump a bit in relief. Little does she know, I'm still silently encroaching on her position. _I wouldn't go celebrating just yet, fuckface._

"R-Rachel Gardner, right? You're l-looking for her?"

I grit my teeth, not having the patience for the fucking game she's trying to play.

"Spit it the fuck out." I grind out mercilessly.

Her entire body tenses, realizing how close I actually am to her now. Yeah, I'd speak if I were you, and quickly.

"Two miles down the road! If you jump out of that window, go to the right and cut through the woods, you can get there faster!"

I bend to her level, my face mere inches from her as my hand comes up and yanks on a fistful of hair forcefully. "If you're lying, I'm coming back for your ass, fucker." The hiss is barely above a whisper, but it turns her to stone in my grasp.

"I-I'm not, I swear. J-just p-please don't kill me…"

The begging would usually hype me up faster for the kill, but I suddenly notice the strands in my grip are blonde. Her face is twisted in an awful grimace of pain and fear, and then all at once I'm sick of looking at it. Releasing my hold, I stand up to my full height once again, taking a step back from the pitiful woman.

I hum in response.

The tone is nonchalant and light, and I watch as hope lights behind those eyes of hers. This chick is annoying the fuck out of me. Before I turn around, I find the heel of my foot rising up and swinging around, making a pleasant connection to the side of her head with a definite thump, like kicking a soccer ball.

"Lights out, Bitch." I sneer at her unconscious form.

Time to get the fuck out of here.

 _I'm coming, Ray._

 **Our violent boy is getting the girl ya'll. :') I'm so excited for their reunion! Let me know your thoughts!**


	13. What Light Through Yonder Window Breaks?

Hey guys,

Boy, am I excited to present to you this chapter! I am so happy with the outcome and I hope the same can be said for all that choose to read it! Zack and Ray reunite! This chapter is super fluffy because our sensitive boy needed a pick me up, poor guy's had a tough time lately. :,) Ah, but only adventure awaits us now in the future. What events shall unfold? Only time will tell!

A heartfelt thanks to all my lovely reviewers that shared their thoughts and praise for my last chapter. I love you guys. :D

racesa36: Welcome new reviewer! I'm so glad to hear you enjoyed my take on Zack's escape, I hope you enjoy the rescue just as much!

PinkiePieParty122894: Yes! He's rearing and ready to go get his girl! x)

lovleydragonfly: I'm so happy to hear that! And yes, she definitely is, they will rely on each other greatly as we continue moving forward. :)

Nobody: Thank you so much, it's so exciting to hear that you enjoyed my take on his thoughts and actions during his incarceration! I'm so pumped to share it with you, please let me know your feelings on their reunion! Enjoy! XD

FiveftFury: IT'S TIME! XD Hopefully the anticipation wasn't too much to handle this time around, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm so looking forward to hearing your thoughts!

DramaDragon2: Ah, that's so great to hear! To know I can leave you guys in anticipation is such a compliment. :D Thank you, please let me know how you feel, or if you enjoy this chapter!

Mathew5641: Welcome to my story! I'm so pleased to hear that you're enjoying my take on the events between Ray and Zack, and thanks so much for the compliment! :D I'm hoping you feel the same about the newest update!

I wish you all a Happy Valentine's Day and hope this chapter can warm your heart a bit. So enough of my jibber jabber…

Please enjoy!

 **Chapter 13**

As I meandered through the thick brush of the woods, branches bent and snapped in the wake of my furious gate. The moon was the only thing that cast a bit of a glow on my surroundings. It was full and luminescent, as if glowing in approval of my expedition, but it was hardly necessary. My eyes saw everything that attempted to hide in the shadows anyways; nothing was safe from me and nothing would keep me from her.

It had been fairly easy to make my way into the cover of the trees… I must have succeeded in lying low while I killed those morons. I was surprised by my self control considering how amped up I was, I could feel the thrilling zing from the kills still racing through my nerves. Well, I might have lost cool with the blonde bitch, but I doubt she'd be up and alerting the authorities anytime soon. Still I didn't want to waste time twiddling my damn thumbs, so I had to get my ass into gear and find my fair lady.

But as my feet broke against the pathetic dead remains of this hallowed forest, a few things struck me…

The first being: I didn't have any goddamn shoes on my feet. _Fuck._

These stupid grippy hospital socks I was forced into wearing did nothing to prevent the pricks of the sharp debris littering my current path. _They took my fucking boots for Christ's sake!_ And that just so happens to bring me to my second realization.

Those fucks took my damn sweatshirt too! I had to fight them just to keep my fucking pants on, or I might have been scouring these woods buck ass naked. I don't imagine Ray would appreciate the sight of my dick swinging around when I go to bust her out…

Or maybe she would? _Fuck, don't think shit like that…_

The only consolation besides the fact that I still have my jeans, is that I also have some new dressings over my old scars. Those ones I'd been sitting in had been so saturated in blood, I could barely tell they were bandages anymore. I'm avidly ignoring the fact that that means someone clearly did the deed of stripping me of the old ones, touching my body in the process, and I'll just go on believing that the only person to have touched me in the last few years is Ray. A random chill encompasses my body and I automatically shiver to relieve the weird sensation.

The crunching of leaves might as well be screaming out into the silence of the night, which shed light on the last, and probably most fucking important, issue at hand.

I don't have a weapon, and someone is sure as fucking shit following me right now.

"Oi! Fuckwit, whoever you are, I don't have the time or patience to be wastin' hunting your ass. So do us both a favor and come out so I can off you quick!" I growl out menacingly to the stoic trees, hoping this shithead gets the point without me having to break a sweat.

"Oh Zack, is that any way to treat an acquaintance?"

Before the familiar voice is even all the way through its patronizing remark, my teeth are grinding out in agitation.

I spin around, easily zeroing my glowing eyes on my unwanted guest, who lurked behind some of the withering shrubbery. "Looks like you got some guardian angel after all, Priest. I thought your ass blew up along with your house of horrors."

The pupil-less fuck pins me with a sardonic smile, waltzing out from the shadows and stepping into a beam of moonlight that breaks through the cover of the trees. His arms are folded neatly behind his back, setting me even further on edge than I already was. _Man this guy gives me the fucking creeps._

But seriously, how does this guy keep dodging death? Though I guess it only makes sense that fucked up shit happens in this fucked up world.

"Your concern warms my heart, truly. But please, call me Gray, would you?"

"Tch, whatever floats your boat fuckface," I can't help but scoff at this guy's audacity, it might have been amusing if it weren't so damn annoying right now. "Look, _Gray_ , I gotta get going. So, if you wouldn't mind fucking off and leaving me alone, that'd be great."

"In a rush to save your damsel in distress, are you?" The teasing tone in his voice isn't lost on me, and it just serves to grate that much more on my already sparking nerves.

I meet his words with a fierce glare, urging him with my sharp gaze to get to the fucking point already.

He raises his hands in surrender, waving them placatingly toward me as he speaks, "Now, now, there's no need for hostility. I'm merely here to lend a helping hand."

"Right, and I'm a fucking flaming unicorn."

"Ah, that sarcastic wit of yours is as sharp as ever I see. But I assure you, I speak the truth." A weird as hell curve slips onto his mouth, a sorry excuse for a smile as it only serves to creep me out further. "I even come bearing gifts," before I get the chance to question this insane statement, he's revealing his arms from behind his back, bringing to light the contents he'd been carrying.

"Is that my shit?!" I exclaim in disbelief. Gawking at the pair of tired, worn black combat boots he gripped in one palm. My wide eyes then slide over to the familiar bloodstained brown hoodie I was just complaining I had lost. "Where the hell did you get those?!"

"Is that really of interest to you?" Is all he says in response before tossing my things towards me. I ignore the heavy boots, letting them clomp down onto the dirty ground while snatching the sweatshirt in mid-air. Clamping the material tightly in my grasp, I regard the religious fuck warily.

"What's the catch?" My eyes glaze over him in suspicion, not understanding this freak's motive one bit.

The old man heaves a tired sigh, "I never held any ill intentions towards you, Zack. This is my attempt at atoning for the sins Daniel had committed against you and the girl."

"Her name's Rachel," I snarl out, not willing to share my nickname with the prick of a priest. "Whatever you were trying to do, can you just leave before I fucking barf everywhere?"

Surprisingly the chatty fuck doesn't have any sort of response to what I say, instead turning his back to me, I assume to take my advice and kindly fuck off. I watch as he disappears behind an alcove of trees just to the right of us. _Tch, so much for manners…Religious shithead can't even say goodbye._

I shuck on the offered clothing, just slipping my foot into the second boot as the reverend reemerges from the darkness.

 _Great._

"What—" but before I can finish my sentence, the words get caught in my throat as I take in the object he's current got grasped in both hands. "…Is that my…?" Though as I continue to observe the weapon he can just barely handle the weight of, I realize that it's not my previously broken scythe.

"Unfortunately, I could not recover your old one, so I took it upon myself to replace it." He states nonchalantly. "It's not quite the same, but I think you'll find the differences to your liking."

The handle is angled in my direction as he urges me to take ahold of it. I oblige, gripping the steel between my fingers steadily while testing the weight of it in my hand. It's heavy, maybe just a tad bit more so than the last one I had, but it has the same straight round stock handle that reaches just about the same height as me.

I immediately take note of the differences. This scythe is completely black, even the steel of the blade itself is tinted dark…It's kind of badass. While the shape is somewhat similar, I can tell upon first glance that the sharp edge is longer than my previous one and it has a bit of a meaner looking curve to it. The last thing I take notice of, is the fact that it has another sharp point at the butt end of the blade. _Hah…that should come in handy on my backswing._

My heterochromia eyes lock onto the endless whites of his, narrowing ever so slightly in challenge and all the bastard does is smile. My jaw locks, but I can't bring myself to fling any insults at the smug bitch, my stomach curdling at the thoughtfulness of his actions. _Fucking gross._

Something Ray had said echos in my mind, _'I think he might have had a soft spot for you though.'_

I find myself involuntarily gagging at the memory, thankful that she's not here to provide her disgusting commentary on this particularly touching moment. Gray raises an eyebrow in silent question to my behavior, but I chose to ignore the annoying curiosity.

"I guess it'll do…" I say begrudgingly, breaking our stare-off as I let the scythe come to rest on my shoulder comfortably.

"Excellent," I glance at him, only to see his satisfied expression grow more pleased by the second. "Oh, and I'd like to share the details of Rachel's whereabouts with you before I go."

My gut turns, and I don't have a chance to stop the upheaval of the contents of my intestines as their violently ejected from my throat. I hurl until it feels like the next thing to come out will literally be my stomach itself, wiping the residue on the back of my sleeve before pinning Gray with a hard glare.

"You just had to fucking push it?" My irritated tone lacks the bite it may have had if my throat weren't so raw.

But his statement now registers completely inside my head. I didn't know where exactly to find Ray, just the general direction of the building she was in. _Fuck, what was I planning to do? Just set off fireworks, announcing my arrival and having her prance out into my damn arms?_ I grit my teeth, realizing I have more to be appreciative of with this religious freak than I'd care to admit. I can feel the twisting in my gut again, but swallow thickly, willing myself not to keep upchucking with all the overt niceties I'm experiencing.

"Well, spit it out then, fuckhead!"

"Very well." There's a rumbling inside my chest, and he has the audacity to chuckle at my growling, "My apologies. You will find her on the third floor. When you exit the woods her room is the third window away from you on that level. But Zack, allow me to leave you with this…"

His expression suddenly grows serious as he slowly inches into the shadows, only one side of his face peaking out into the light.

"No matter how hot your will to live may burn, you cannot always start that fire inside another."

The statement bounces around in my brain, but I can't for the life of me place any meaning on the gibberish that escaped from his mouth. _Dammit, the supposed man of god is always speaking in fucking riddles!_ I'm fully prepared to share my gripes with the bastard, but when I glance back to where he stood, there's nothing in his place but cold wind.

 _That asshole disappeared! Tch…_

Not willing to waste anymore precious time on what the riddle master said, I continue my trek through the thicket, bounding around encroaching branches that seemingly reach out to slow my pace.

But nothing is gonna slow me down.

My feet pound rapidly, decimating any twig that dares to fall in my path. I use my newfound weapon to swipe at anything that seeks to impede me.

 _I'm coming to get you._

* * *

I finally break through the line of trees, immediately having to stop the break-necking pace I set as I migrated through the endless thick brush and sodden leaves when I'm met with a tall brick wall. I notice razor wire poised at the very top, cursing the assholes who put it there just to get in my damn way. Looking to either side of me, I can only assume this bitch of an obstacle wraps around the entire perimeter of the place.

 _Tch, I can't catch a fucking break._

With no other choice but to scale the hell-wall in front of me, I raise my blade as high as I can manage, hooking it over the shit that would likely cut me to shreds before yanking it down swiftly. The sharpness has no qualms cutting through the taut wire and I watch in satisfaction as the useless shit coils away like a severed slinky.

Using the scythe as if it were a grappling hook, I easily hoist my body over the bricks before depositing myself on the other side. I land in a crouch, wanting to lay as low as possible to avoid premature attention. I may not be the brightest bulb, but I know I won't be getting out of here without riling up a shitstorm of chaos. Raising my head, my eyes fall on the building before me, one I can only assume houses Ray inside.

I feel the blood rushing swiftly through my veins and my racing heart threatens to break through the confines of my ribcage. The skin beneath my bandages pebbles in excitement as I take in the layout of the hospital-esque structure. It's not like most I've seen, it has a more homely vibe and it's definitely not as big as I had imagined.

The place is comprised of three floors, just as Gray had said. _At least I can say the Houdini's information was accurate._ I would have been up shit creak without a damn paddle if he hadn't sought me out in the middle of the fucking woods. Gagging, I offer the man a begrudging thanks in my head, even though I can't help but be grossed out by the encounter still. Turning my attention back to the building, I notice each floor has its own wrap around balcony, which will probably come in handy for maneuvering purposes.

Letting my eyes roam around the premises, I scope out the surrounding area, sights pealed for any possible threat. But shockingly, it seems luck would have it that I get a clear path carved to grab my girl.

Observing the windows on this side of the building, some were lit while others remained dark. My eyes dart to the third floor, the top in this case. One. Two. Three. Bingo, the room remained shrouded in darkness, and the sheer curtains were drawn shut. _Was she asleep?_

A passing thought, strangely sounding similar to Ray's voice, bargained that I make a plan. But the adrenaline was already coursing through my system and I'd be damned if I wasted another fucking second _thinking._

Ray is _here._

 _And I've come to collect what's mine._

I raced to the edge of the first floor, my boots slapping against the grass. Jumping, with no hesitation, I let my weapon anchor onto the second floor balcony. The steel tip pierces the wood easily, allowing me to catapult myself onto the wooden railing.

One floor down.

One more floor to go.

Stooped on the handrail, I rise to my full height, wind wiping my hair messily around my eyes. I notice the flick of a light in front of me, drawing my gaze into another unfamiliar set of eyes. They're streaked with fear, a woman, one who lets out a blood curdling scream at the sight of my imposing figure. Me, who is poised at the ready with scythe in hand. _Shit._

 _I knew luck was just waiting around to fuck me._

Ignoring her hysterics, I hurry in overcoming the final floor. I can hear the rustle of a commotion below, but it all fades to nothing as I heft myself onto her balcony. Every surrounding noise quiets to nothing as my eyes bore into her window. The only thing that stands in my way, the one obstacle that separates us.

With a feral growl, I don't even register my arms winding up before the deadly edge of my weapon is slicing through the glass. The shattering breaks the silence, glittering shards rain out across my face and arms. Their jagged edges nick at my body, but I pay it no mind. Instead I crawl onto the window sill, the soles of my shoes crunching against the remaining glass as I settle onto my perch.

And there she is…waiting for me.

Those platinum blonde strands blow carelessly in the wind as it rushes to fill the room, I hadn't even looked at her for more than a single moment and I was completely transfixed. That wide blue gaze pulled me in with a soul searing vengeance. However long we were apart, I knew it had been too long. I couldn't have resisted the pull if I fucking tried.

She was dressed in a simple white gown, her pale feet barely peeping out from the bottom as the breeze whipped the material around her body. It was so horrifically similar to that fucking nightmare, that for a split second my heart ceased it's beating inside my chest, squeezing painfully at the sight. So as the moonlight bathes her flawlessly fair skin in its luminescent glow, I'm struck briefly by the thought of this all being some sick twisted dream. That the ethereal beauty before me isn't my Ray, just some convoluted fantasy my traitorous mind conjured up.

But just as quickly as that thought sparked, it's ember is quickly snuffed out. Because _my_ Ray was _beautifully_ fucked up. And I could tell from the piss poor wobbly smile that painted her lips, that this was the real deal.

My brain couldn't even hope to dream up a smile as awful as the one before me, so reminiscent of the one she showed me after she sewed me up on that dank floor. I couldn't resist teasing her, "Oi, couldn't even manage a decent smile? All I'm greeted with is that same old boring look, tch."

"…Zack."

Her awestruck expression meets my smirk and I watch as her mouth works to form words, opening and closing tirelessly. "They said…You…" Is all she manages at first, then I watch as her sparkling irises turn liquid. I find my expression softening at this. "You were…Death Row…"

Her voice is barely above a whisper, but I could always catch any word that passes her lips.

I hum in response, smiling as I say, "It sounded cool, but I had more important things to do."

She just manages gasps out, "You came for me."

I can't help the heated tone that encompasses my voice, "Hell yeah I did, when I want something nothing stands in my way." _I'll just blame it on all the hell I went through to get here._

"But…" Her doleful tone wavers, "What I said—"

I interrupt her, "Yeah, I know what you said…" My gaze is captured by hers, watching as the moisture clumps her blond lashes together, not wanting to be reminded of the moment I know she's talking about. I'd much rather erase that entire fucking memory from my mind. But I'd been stupidly praying for that for longer than I can comprehend. "Jeez…Your life belongs to me, got it? Ain't no one taking it or giving it away, because when I claim something, it's mine."

My voice leaves no room for question or debate, a lone tear spills over onto her rosy cheek as she questions, "You're going to kill me?"

"When it's time, I'll be there to claim what's due." Is all I say in response, knowing she's not going to interpret it the way I want. But we don't have time to sit here and argue over how she's promised her damn life to me and I'm going to take it when I'm good and fucking ready…

I silently correct myself, _If…_

Her face becomes a waterfall of emotions, dripping from her eyes and making them glisten like two bright shimmering gems. The button nose at the center of her face is red and sniffling, but her lips…

The shaky corners strengthen and pull to reveal her teeth. She's smiling like I've never seen before, it's even better than I could have imagined. And before I have even a second more to bask in its brightness, she's throwing herself at me.

Not having a chance to brace myself, her weight hurdles into me but I make sure to wrap her tightly in my embrace. Hands gripping her waist and back as we ceremoniously begin our free fall out of her window. Glittering shards raining alongside us like falling stars.

Time slows to a snails pace as I relish the feel of her soft body against my chest. Wisps of her hair tickle the exposed skin of my nose, breathing in the scent of her. Something that can only be described as uniquely Ray; Fresh and sweet and intoxicating.

Her face peaks out from where it was nestled into my collar bone, those azure pools of hers so exquisitely wet and shining as she gazes at me.

"Miss me?" I chuckle softly, though the laugh suffers a quick death at the look she pins me with.

So harrowingly serious as she whispers, the wind taking her words just a swiftly as they came. The sound is lost to the breeze, but I read the statement as it left her lips.

' _Don't ever leave me.'_

My mind whirls to draw reason from her words, but the air is being swiftly sucked from my lungs as my back has a painfully rude meeting with the ground. I can't prevent the pained grunt that escapes my mouth upon impact, my arms instinctively flexing around Ray's frame.

 _At least I took the brunt…_

I'm not sure when my eyes closed, but I can hear her panicked calls loud and clear as she fusses overtop me. My mind briefly considers faking unconsciousness so I can enjoy the feel of her body plastered to mine for just a bit longer. But then my ears strain to pick up the distant wails of sirens echoing in the distance.

Time's running out.

I feel her palms ghost over my face gently, goosebumps erupting over my skin at the sensation. My torso bolts upward, drawing a yelp from Ray as she's forcefully deposited into my lap. Her legs land astride my hips and I shove any creeping thoughts to the side, along with Ray herself.

"Zack?" Her soft voice questions from my right, but I don't waste time addressing her before I'm back on my feet and hoisting her up along with me. My eyes glance down to her exposed toes, watching the blades of grass lick between them and gritting my teeth in distress.

 _She's not going to be able to run without any fucking shoes. Fuck!_

My hand sifts through my loose dark hair aggressively, as my frazzled brain tries to think of something. I pick up my discarded weapon, my grip flexing on the cold steel repeatedly. The impending doom rings louder by the second and I can hear shouts from inside the building. _I did say I wouldn't be able to leave this place in anything less than chaos, tch._

There's a tug at the sleeve of the hand wielding my giant blade, drawing my attention back to my blonde companion. The worry and concern from before have been wiped clean, and in its place is the usual cool and collected Ray. The one I need.

"Come on Zack, we have to go." My girl's voice is stern, the tone brooks no arguments.

Her palm slides into mine, her fingers filling the empty space between my own and then she's pulling, urging my body to follow her lead.

And then we're running, because I'd follow her anywhere.

We don't dare look back.

 **Whew! And they're off guys! What did you think? I know Zack is particularly mushy in this chapter, but he was caught up in the moment so don't worry too much about him going soft all of a sudden. He's still going to be our wonderful tsundere boi. x)**


	14. Hey, I'm Zack And I'm A Pervert

Hey guys,

Long time no see, life and stubborn writers block has kept me for longer than I would have liked. I'll be honest, I definitely struggled with this chapter. Not because it was particularly difficult to write (I've had it outline for a while), but just because the words would not come. I have the next three chapters or so outlined in full as well, so hopefully they'll come a little easier now that I've gotten this one completed.

This one's not as long as I wanted it to be, but I also didn't want to force it too much, I'll make up for it in the coming chapters though. And while it was like pulling teeth to get this out, I'm actually pretty satisfied with the outcome haha.

Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed my last chapter! I was so happy to hear from you all and see how you felt about the way I spun the sequence of events!

PinkiePieParty122894: I know right? XD As spoken in our messages to one another, I'm in the midst of writing a one-shot. :)

racesa36: Thank you very much! And I feel the same, pervy Zack is so funny. You'll see he frequents this newest chapter. ;D

FiveftFury: I share in your excitement for their reunion! :D I'm beyond stoked to see your enthusiasm for my story, knowing I can hook you in is such a compliment! I feel awful for leaving you in wait for so long, but I hope you find it to be worth it. :)

Nobody: There's nothing to forgive lol, I thought that was perfect! XD I'm so glad to see you enjoy my pacing for his development and how I manipulated the sequence of events. (Great minds think alike :P) And I agree that Danny should just stay dead, he's like an awful cockroach, I'm just as triggered as you are! And no worries, I love your rants haha. You are so kind, I'm so happy to hear you enjoy my writing. I hope it was worth the ridiculous wait. :')

DramaDragon2: Thank you! Sorry for the long overdue update, but I hope you enjoy it regardless!

Feiy: I'm so pleased to see that you found my concept believable, thanks for the feedback!

Guest: Awe, glad to hear you like my story! And yes, one can never have enough thunder Zack. :)

Now, I'll zip it so you can get to the stuff you've been waiting for haha.

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 14**

I'm fucking beat.

Hands plastered to my knees and bent over at the waist as I desperately gulp in breath after breath. The dumb light of day flares through the break in the trees, dead set on attempting to blind me, at least that's the way I'm interpreting the threat. But even so, I'm more focused on not suffocating to death first, so I don't pay it as much annoyance as it deserves.

Ray and I have been running non stop since we took those first steps, not faltering and never looking back. The sirens and shouts of last night are nothing but a hellish memory at this point, having been lost in our dust by now. That didn't stop us though, because I'd be damned if I let my guard down for even a fucking minute. Over my dead body was I surrendering Ray and I's freedom again.

Speaking of the blonde, she had been struggling, that much I could clearly tell. Her pace was slow and sluggish, and her chest rose and fell heavily with the weight of her breaths. And yet nothing but an endless array of pants escaped past that mouth of hers, not a single word of complaint.

 _She's one tough bitch, I'll give her that._

I know for my end, I was nearing the edge of exhaustion. So when we came upon a clearing that offered a small stream rippling downwind, it was clear what I had to do…

I coughed obnoxiously and Ray took the hint effortlessly, suggesting we take a break.

I mean, like hell I'd let myself look like a pussy, especially in front of Ray. Though considering she took my hint so well, maybe it was pointless… _Tch, whatever, I'm not a pussy._

And now we're here, pushing pause on our escape plan momentarily, with me still trying to keep up my calm and collected facade. Subtly gripping my wobbly thighs in an effort to stabilize their trembling while taking measured gulps of air in a piss poor attempt to mask my breathlessness. _Tired? Who says I'm tired?_

Embracing denial as I struggled to get my body back under my control, I noticed Ray taking a step towards the pebbled edge of the water before ungracefully collapsing to the ground. Panic gripped my chest for a split second until I saw her arms and legs spread out into the shape of a star, her chest heaving with one big deep breath only to release it in a loud sigh. I found myself releasing a breath of my own alongside her, one I hadn't realized got caught in my throat at witnessing her dropping to her back.

Her platinum locks of hair fanned out in every which way, and she closed her eyes as her body laid sprawled out on the leafy forest floor in contentment.

Satisfied that my girl was alive and clearly breathing, I took a moment to observe our surroundings. For the past however long we had been running, hours maybe, it had been the same endless rows of wood that greeted us on all sides. Every direction looked nearly fucking identical. Craggy trees, weathered from the changing season along with a full carpet of their shed leaves, stamped into the ground beneath our feet. This little respite away from the encroaching branches was the only difference we had stumbled upon the entire damn way.

There was still the thicket of woodlands that bordered around us, but they thinned to make way for the stream that seemed to sever the dense foliage. It wasn't the most secure place to be making a pit stop, but it's bright enough for me to keep a keen eye on things while Ray rests up a few feet in front of me.

My eyes took another quick sweep of the place, looking for any sign of movement before resting on the gentle ripple of the clear water near her pale toes. I noticed the dirt that had caked onto the soles of her feet, mixing almost imperceptibly with subtle hints of dried blood.

But if anyone was going to notice it, it would be me. That crimson liquid was my life source in more ways than the obvious one.

The sight made my teeth clench, annoyance creeping into my skin at the marring of her perfect skin. Just because the pathetic fleeing was necessary, doesn't mean I have to fucking like it, especially if this is the damn result. Though at the same time, a flutter of respect buzzed inside my chest. To push through the pain like that took balls.

Suddenly, Ray rose up to rest on her elbows, scooting toward the gentle waves and dipping in her feet. I watched silently as the stream carried away some of the grime that coated her skin in its gentle current, revealing bits of its silken smoothness one layer at a time. She craned her neck back at me, those shimmering pools of blue rivaling that of the actual pool in front of us.

Her stare was searching, pensive.

"Zack?"

"Oi, spit it out, I can tell you got something to say." I didn't like her piercing stare, it always sucked me in against my will. Too impatient for her to look away first, I broke our gaze. Disguising my discomfort with a need to observe a particular cluster of trees, nowhere near as interesting as my stare would suggest.

I spare a glance back at her briefly, catching the sight of her lip sucked in between her teeth. _Dammit Ray, cut that shit out._

"Should we wash off?" The question was innocent enough, but it certainly didn't stay that way in my dirty tainted mind. The thought of a naked Ray instantly flashed behind my eyes before I forcefully shoved it away. I couldn't help the sputtering cough that attempted to choke me at the unwelcome image.

 _Jesus Christ…_

When the process of me hacking up a lung finally ceases, I'm greeted with the sight of Ray's lifted brow. I just hope she can't actually read my mind, because that was one thing I did not want her stumbling upon up there.

 _Among other things…_

In a quick witted attempt to ward off any curious response to my outburst, I answered her question with one of my own. "Why the hell would we do that?" I scoff incredulously, my arms crossing in stubbornness.

"Well, we are covered in sweat for one, from all the exertion. And I'm sure the scent is doing nothing to impede the authorities attempts to track us, so essentially it'd be killing two birds with one stone." She doesn't even miss a beat in her retort, thoroughly stumping me in the process.

Her reasoning swirls around in my mind as my brain dictionary works full throttle in a desperate attempt to decipher some of the words she just slewed at me. _Goddammit Ray, what the fuck are you showing off for?_

To save face, I give her my back as my head goes to work. _The scent? I mean, I guess some of those law enforcement pigs have those dogs doing all the work for them… Lazy bastards._ It takes a few minutes longer than I'd like to admit, but I eventually come to the conclusion that her logic is sound. As it always fucking is. _Tch, fuckin' nerd._

So just to be a complete asshole, I whirl around to argue against it anyways. _Got to keep up appearances, you know?_ Though to my surprise my eyes land on the empty spot which Ray had just been occupying, instead drifting over to find her completely submerged in the clear waves. I could perfectly track the current swirling her pretty blonde hair around in an alluring way.

I shake myself from my trance, struck by a thought.

 _Why the fuck did you ask if you were just gonna do it anyways?!_

My pissy retort had been stunted, but only briefly. As soon as I saw her head break the surface, my lips parted, ready to throw the brunt of my annoyance at her.

Yet, as luck would have it, the words were swiftly snatch from the tip of my damn tongue along with any lingering irritation. I was frozen stiff, stunted once more, but this time was from more than just surprise. A fucking hell of a lot more.

 _Fuck._

…

Ray's figure broke free from the stream slowly, the water lapping around her hips lazily. The fabric of her dress dipped and flowed along the brook's surface, but that's not what had my tongue feeling as if it were too big for my fucking mouth.

No, that was all in thanks to the drenched, slicked white fabric that lost nearly every last bit of its opacity the second it connected with the stream. And that see through material was currently plastered to Ray's flawless porcelain skin. It felt like someone had stuck a dry, nasty cotton ball in my mouth to suffocate me. Words were barely even a notion in my brain, swallowing was top priority and I could even fucking manage that.

 _God damn…_

A gentleman would say something, but I highly fucking doubt there was one of those within spitting distance. And if there was, I'd cauterize their eyes out of their damn skulls for peeping on my girl.

It had certainly _felt_ like an eternity since I had last seen Ray, but from the sight that was currently blessing my gaze right now, it sure a shit might have been. Because if there was one thing I knew, it was that those gentle sloping curves were NOT there before we were separated.

My eyes drank in the sight of her dipping waist like a thirsty motherfucker, but then they rose to meet an even more enticing view. Pink and rosy, perked like a beacon that should definitely not be lit. But like a moth to flame I was helpless to stop myself from gaping at her petite and supple tits.

Everything inside my head turns to mush automatically.

I instinctually managed to take a gulp, because every other damn function has completely shut down by this point, only to have it feel like I was swallowing a fucking boulder. Gaping was what I was doing, I couldn't be sure if Ray could tell or not, but it didn't really matter either way. I couldn't stop myself even if I had the right of mind in the first place.

When my brain finally comes down from the heavens to grant me rational thought, at last I manage to pry my gaze away from the teasing sight in front of me. Thus allowing me to notice the motion of Ray's lips.

 _Fuck, she'd been talking?_ I strained to pick up on what she had been saying, but my ears are slower to get the memo.

"—forgot about me." I just barely manage to catch the tail-end of whatever she was ranting about while I short-circuited right in front of her. My brow furrows in confusion, trying desperately to fill in the missing pieces, only to come up short. But regardless of whether or not I know what she's referring to, my instincts surge to assuage my girl's worries.

"As if," I scoff at the blasphemous idea.

The memories of just how much I'd thought of her while we were apart plague me momentarily, but I shoo those dark creeping images away in favor of the real deal sitting obliviously naked before me. _Seriously, do you not realize I can see your nipples clear as day?_

 _Tch, well, not a chance in hell I'd forget you now… Not that I'm complaining._

I drag my magnetized gaze away from the spot they are forcefully drawn back to every few seconds as she speaks, "When I was told of you being sentenced to death, I thought I'd never see you again." The normally stoic features of her face break apart briefly, a pinched brow and downward tilt of the lips taking their place. It's not a look I'd care to see, so I make quick work of ridding her of the sad expression.

"Those fuckers would be better suited toward getting rid of their own brain than they would me… They were already halfway there if you ask me. Dipshits pretty much gushed about where they had you kept, fucking idiots." I boasted nonchalantly, pleased to see some of the tension loosen around my blonde companion's shoulders.

But even as I say all that, a voice lingers in the back of my mind, reminding me that I had the same concern. Vivid nightmares that brought those concerns to a dream induced reality. I do well to ignore the pestering fuck, one which annoyingly took on the same cadence as that fucking eyeball freak.

"You need to relax Ray, we're here now aren't we? The world isn't fucking ending, we just had a bit of a setback." I'm not sure who exactly I'm trying to convince, her or myself. Regardless I attempt to make light of the ordeal we went through, but it doesn't exactly bore the desired results.

Instead of easing her further, Ray's pert little nose scrunches in confusion.

"Zack…" She begins cautiously, her tone setting me on edge almost immediately. I know that pitch in her voice, and it's never brought on good things. My eyes work over the features in her face, just as hers do my own. _There's something she ain't telling me…_

"What?" I bark out impatiently, too tense to give her any more than that.

Her mouth open and closes, as if she's searching for the right words to say. "Zack…" She repeats, and if it was anyone else I'd say they were purposely trying to wind me the fuck up. _Dammit, out with it for fuck's sake!_ I know she's wary of my reaction, but I'd much rather her rip off the damn band-aid than prolong it out of stupid pity or whatever.

Ray worries her bottom lip, still hesitant to deliver whatever news she thinks I won't take well. "How long do you think it's been?" She broaches quietly, but the vague question does nothing but set me further on edge.

"What the hell do you mean, Ray?" I spit out, trying to real in my temper at her unintentional toying.

"I mean, how long exactly… do you think we've been apart?"

It wasn't what I had expected her to say, not that I was really sure what to expect in the first place… But out of all the things I had imagined, that sure as hell wasn't one of them. Her words give me pause in my next response, batting them around in my head for a bit first.

 _How long had it been?_ If you wanted me to be honest, it felt like a damn eternity. No way in hell was I going to say that to her face though, that would lead to nothing but more questions. And the last thing I wanted was to have the girl in front of me knowing just how much power she held over me.

Hell, I wasn't even sure to what extent exactly… But it was more than I was comfortable admitting out loud, that's for fucking sure.

My time in jail had been the opposite of what I'd prepared myself for. Physical torture was pussy shit to me, I could handle it in my sleep. I think that would be obvious by now. Psychological torture though? And sprung on me by my own hand…

The thought had a wave of chills licking up my spine, it brought on reminders that made me nauseous. My well trained mind manifested a thick steel wall to halt those traitorous creeping memories in their damn tracks, that was a road I refused to go down again.

Overcoming my derailing self reflection, I toss out a random answer instead. "I dunno, a few months?" It seemed reasonable, there were a hell of a lot of lines on that fucking cement after all…

Though, my blasé attitude does not impress Ray.

On the contrary, I notice her stance become even more rigid and she breaks her eye contact with me in favor of looking at her own reflection in the ripples of water.

I watch as her hand skims across the surface, her bangs shielding her face from my view, casting her expression in shadows I can't read. And suddenly my impatience melts into something else, something unfamiliar and strange. It's a prickling sensation, prodding at my mind and body, urging me to voice the feeling. But I don't know what to do, so I just stand there like a gaping fucking fool as my mind races to fill in the blanks for the cause of Ray's behavior.

But before I manage, her own voice is breaking apart my disjointed conclusions and tossing them away in place of her own.

"It's been almost eleven months Zack."

I'm sent reeling.

My body even stumbles back as if the words held a physical blow to my being. _Eleven months? That's nearly a fucking year!_ I know I was barely lucid for the majority of the time, but being slapped in the face with the reality of the situation wasn't something I considered.

So much shit can happen in that long a period of time, and it was obvious that a lot had. Ray's physical appearance for one, she certainly didn't look like a kid anymore. I couldn't help my roaming eyes from taking their fill of her, noticing the way her face had lost some of it's roundness. Instead taking on a more defined set features, and as for her body…

 _Woah… Let's pull the break on that train of thought, for the sake of my fucking sanity._

The more these pestering thoughts kept popping up about Ray, the more I found myself annoyed for even fucking having them in the first place. There hasn't been a single moment in all the time that I've been alive that I've experienced this. So why now? Why Ray?

 _I'm just going to blame it on Gray._

I mean, he's the one who started it by talking about all those grossass _feelings_ he was so insistent about _._ I was perfectly happy in my oblivious ass bubble, but that fucking dickhead had to go a pop it. _That bitch._ Now look at me, panting at the sight of Ray, it had to be that fucker's fault.

Whatever the case was, I sure as fuck didn't want to keep dwelling on it. I can't remember how old Ray is, but I doubt she'd be comfortable with the shit that's swirling around in my head. Hell, I sure as fuck wasn't.

On cue, as if she really were some fucked up mind reader, Ray choses this moment to say, "I'll be fifteen pretty soon, my birthday is in two months."

Well, that confirmed her age, and that she was abso-fucking-lutely too young for me to be perving on her the way that I am. I cough in a poorly disguised attempt to mask my discomfort and turn my back to her entirely instead. _Maybe this will resurface some of that purity of heart I have somewhere… deep down._

I bark out a laugh at my own joke, surely looking like a lunatic in Ray's eyes. But I'm none the wiser while facing the opposite direction.

"It was weird turning fourteen in that place, there was such a fuss. They even got me a cake…" Her voice trails off into nothing, and I take a peak at her over my shoulder to see she submerged herself back up to her neck in the water. My own shoulders slump, whether in relief or disappointment I don't dare fucking consider.

Instead I consider the distant look in her eyes as she glances out at the tress surrounding us.

 _What are you thinking Ray?_

As if sensing my eyes on her, she turns my way, the clouding of her stare receding slowly as she abandons whatever thoughts were coursing through her mind. I'm curious about it, but she's already talking before I can ponder why.

"Why don't you come in, Zack?"

 **So that's a wrap folks! Zack was a bit naughty, such a bad boy he is. But we will be getting more in depth in Zack and Ray catching up on their time apart in the next chapter. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter, and I'll see you guys again soon!**


	15. Well Shit, Here Goes Nothing

Hey guys,

I was so happy to hear that you enjoyed my latest update and I'm finally feeling good about getting back into writing more often now. Or at least, as often as my schedule will allow lol. But I will be updating at a more reasonable rate though (hopefully).

This chapter was somewhat challenging, in how I was going to describe the surrounding without bogging you down with details and sounding repetitive. I think I came to a happy medium where you can get a feel for their surroundings amidst all the things that are going on. Though there will be a change of scenery starting next chapter, so that should be refreshing for the both of us. :)

Now, to thank my lovely reviewers for their continued support!

PinkiePieParty122894: I know right?! Poor boy was clearly having a hard go of it lol. XD

racesa36: He so is, only time will tell if he's able to burst out of that! I know, I was just as disappointed as you are, but I'm hoping that this update will make up for some of that! Thanks so much for your support, it's so appreciated. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

DramaDragon2: I'm glad to hear that! It's great to hear that you're enjoying where I'm taking things so far, I hope that continues with this newest update!

FiveftFury: Oh my gosh, I can't tell you how great it is to hear that. I write this story for you guys as much as I write it for myself, so to know that you're enjoying it means the world. :D So many possibilities, you'll just have to wait and see unfortunately but I'll try to not keep you in suspense for too long! Your support is very much appreciated! And yes, I have your same hopes as well, we'll see if he has the balls to do that though XP. They absolutely depend on one another, which will become more apparent on Ray's end as the story continues to progress. LOL you are so right! I look forward to hearing your thoughts on the newest chapter, hope you enjoy!

yumeyum: Welcome newest reviewer! Happy to have you on board, and glad to hear that you are enjoying my work so far! I know, I can't remember if it was stated how long they were actually apart, but for the sake of my story I wanted it to be quite a while. That way we can see how the two have developed apart and how they will continue to develop now that they are reunited! I hope that you find this chapter worth the wait. :)

And without further ramblings, I present the next chapter!

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 15**

I stared at the girl, submerged in the stream, dipping her face into the water up to her nose as she pins me with those meek looking eyes. _Look at her acting all innocent, I may have believed that if I didn't know exactly who Ray is._ It almost makes me disregard the words that came out of that hidden mouth of hers. _Almost._

Instead I find them zinging around, hitting the walls inside of my head and bouncing back and forth rapidly.

' _Come in?'_

 _Hell yeah, sign me the fuck up for that!_

But before the ideas in my head can grow too mischievous and fucked up, I'm left thinking about what exactly that entails. I'd have to get wet, more specifically, my bandages would have to get wet. The only way I can avoid that is if I either don't go in or if I take my bandages off.

For some reason both options leave me uneasy. One because it's a complete missed opportunity to get a nice up close and personal view of… _Uh, never mind._ And two because I look like some over grilled fish if I take off my fucking bandages. I sure as hell don't waste my time wrapping myself like a fucking mummy for a fashion statement. I can just picture the disgust gracing the soft features of her face as she gazes at my marred skin. It may only be from my mid stomach upward, but it's still unsightly as hell no matter which way you look at it.

I never really cared about people staring at me, I just kept the bandages for the sake of convenience really. That way I could be less conspicuous when I went on my killing sprees. _Don't wanna get caught now, do we?_ Now though, for reasons I'm unwilling to acknowledge, the thought of Ray looking at me with disgust is absolutely revolting in itself. I don't want her of all people to pin me with that kind of look.

I'm not sure if I could handle it.

The debate carries on inside my mind, each side of my brain warring with the other on what to do. Ray had a point, getting in the water would make them lose our trail, and I was sure as fuck not trying to have them on my ass forever. _The sooner we could lose those pig headed fucks, the better._

I look back at Ray, and as she catches my gaze her head tilts ever so slightly in silent question of my actions. I don't have an answer for her, hell, I can't even get an answer for myself.

"Zack?"

I look back to her, seeing that she lifted her face from the wet rippling surface to ask me the question. The droplets of water cling to her skin before sloping gracefully down her slender cheeks, continuing to draw a path down her pale throat.

 _Well fuck, now why'd you have to go and do that Ray?_

My feet are moving before I have even a second to contemplate it further. Or more likely, to pussy out.

Boots planted firmly on the outskirts of the little stream Ray is taking a dip in, I realize now that I have to undress right in front of her. _Shit._

"Oi, Ray…" I grumble out begrudgingly, "I'm gonna have to take these fucking bandages off if I'm gonna come in there, they'd be useless as fuck if I got them wet." Just imagining the sopping mess I'd be left with has me cringing internally.

I don't know what the hell I'm expecting her to say, a protest or something? But that definitely wasn't what I got. She gazes at me, her eyes roaming lazily over my face before answering, "Okay."

 _Okay._ That's all she's got to say?

"You know I'm burnt to a charcoaled crisp under here, don't ya?" I question incredulously, not understanding her casualness towards all this shit.

"I know, Zack. I remember."

She remembers… Does she really not give even two fucks? _Whatever, I'm sure she'll be eating her words soon enough when she gets an eye full._ But that thought alone causes my stomach to tense and curl uncomfortably.

"Tch, whatever you say…" Is what comes out of my mouth, but in reality, my mind is reeling. My fingers play with the hem of my hoodie, toying with the frayed edges in an attempt to not seem like I'm being a total pussy about this entire thing. Ray doesn't seem to have a fucking problem, so why is there a stick crammed up my ass about this?

 _Fuck it._

I grasp the fabric firmly, tugging it up and over my head in one swift motion before dumping the material on the ground below me. _Alright, now that's fucking done._ My fingers pause against my will, before I manage to grow a set and start unraveling the gauze around my left hand. My eyes are focused on the task, not daring to stray and see the other gaze that I already know is pinned to my every move. I can't blame her curiosity I guess, I knew it was coming.

But for some reason that just makes sweat bead on my brow. _For fuck's sake, why is this so fucking hard?_

Quicker than I'm ready for, my entire arm up to my shoulder is uncovered. I ignore the unease that settles in my gut and soldier on with the annoying chore.

Mismatched eyes stare at the ugly pink and red marring that covers the tips of my fingers and palms of my hands, not needing to look further to know that the uneven healed scars coat the majority of my torso. The only visible relief from the gross sight begins at my left hip, just to disappear into my jeans.

I know I'm avoiding her gaze, avoiding it like the fucking plague to be more accurate. My eyes skirt along our surrounding, not pausing on any particular branch or tree, just avoiding the inevitable. I should just bite the damn bullet and face it, but it's easier said than done. With more reluctance than I will ever admit to, I finally peal my sights away from their silent perusal to look into familiar blue orbs.

But what I find is not what I'm expecting.

My mind was sure I would look up to find her eyes either glued to my skin in utter revolution, or worse still, turn her eyes entirely from my body given how disturbing it is. But neither of those are the reality I'm met with… Instead, her eyes are locked firmly on my own, not a hint of wavering in her gaze.

"Are you going to take your boots off, Zack?"

Her words jolt me from my hazy state, jarring me back to the present moment and I make quick work of kicking off the pesky leather combat boots that encase my feet. I take careful and calculated steps into the water towards Ray, giving her every opportunity in the world to flee from me should I get too close. Yet I continue my descent into the cool stream, water licking at my naked skin as I inch closer and closer to her idle spot, and she just stands firm in her place as her eyes stay locked with mine.

I stop a foot in front of her, craning my neck a bit downwards to look at her in an attempt to read her reaction… or lack there of. There wasn't much of any sort of expression on her stoic face, just the normal pout to her lips with her skin sans any lines that might give away whatever she was thinking.

I'd made it a job of sorts to read people over the years, not understand them, just fucking read them. _Had to develop some skills for fuck's sake._ But I'd never come across a person as hard to read as Ray. _She was like trying to read a damn brick wall…_

Even Gray was less subtle than she was with his emotions. As much as it annoyed me, it drew me in just as much. I found myself wanting to know what made Ray tick, and what kinds of thoughts raced around that pretty little head of hers.

I wasn't going to attempt to claim any more of the distance between us, it was bad enough I could just about see the liquid surface lapping at the peaks of her boobs. I didn't want to test my self control any further, I wasn't a fucking masochist. At least, I didn't think so.

 _I did come in the water after all…_

 _Damn, I'm a fucking idiot._ I was somewhat focused on mentally kicking myself in the balls, so much so that I barely managed to snatch the arm that was pushing a hand dangerously close to the mutilated skin of my cheek.

But instincts are a hell of a thing, so my hand flung out to stop the maneuver before it could be done. So now I was frozen in place, unsure of how to proceed. _How the fuck did she get so close without me noticing?_ Ray's hand is poised mere inches from my face while I've got a snug grip on her teeny bicep. I tried to ignore the way I could actually touch the soft skin I'd only imagined the feel of underneath my bandages. My nerves were on fire at the thought of her touching me.

And not in a good way…

It had my insides twisting restlessly, just the thought of her face morphing into something I didn't want to see had the oddest feeling licking at my skin, a terrible feeling. I met her eyes reluctantly, which had apparently been patiently awaiting my return gaze. She pulled me in for a long moment with those liquid blue irises, like a current I was damned from escaping before she finally broke the contact. This felt like a mercy and a curse all at once.

A mercy because suddenly I remembered that breathing was a thing. And a curse because her eyes left mine only to do the one thing I dreaded, _examine._

My only solace was the fact that her damn blank stare could quite literally give nothing away. But for some reason that just had me even further on edge. I couldn't for the fucking life of me decide which I would rather… The unreadable look I was currently exposed to, or a critical one that showed every single thought that crossed her damn mind.

They drifted carefully over my jaw, neck, torso and arms in a casual caressing manner. As if she wasn't perturbed in the slightest by the sight in front of her _… just… curious?_ I couldn't never really tell with Ray.

The longer I was at the mercy of her stare, the more I felt the temperature spiking in my body. I could feel, with absolute fucking mortification, as the heat overtook the usual coolness of my cheeks. I was helpless to stop it, and I could only hold on to the teeniest bit of hope that somehow she wouldn't look back up and catch me fucking blushing of all things.

 _She was fucking flustering me!_

I found my lips moving with a will of their own, "Ray?" came out of my mouth and I was internally cursing myself all the way to hell. Regardless of whether I'd meant it as a question or a warning, it had the very effect that I'd been trying to avoid. Ray's eye darting back to my own. _Damnit!_

The rate at which her eyes widened could have been funny as hell in any other situation, but in this one I just felt myself wanting to turn into fucking dust and blow away with the wind. _Could this get any more embarrassing?!_

I almost wanted to kill myself for saying such a thing, because of fucking course it could.

In silent horror I watched as Ray's own cheeks bloomed into a glorious red, something that really shouldn't be natural for someone as pale as her. _What right do you have to be blushing?!_ Seriously, I'm the one being subjected to this humiliation, not you for Christ's sake.

Before I can even muster the words in order to deliver some sort of sarcastic comment to break the tension, Ray's body is gone from my view. The only indicator of what happened being the splash of water that douses me, and the emptiness between my fingers where Ray's arm once occupied. _What the fuck?_

I couldn't help the scoff that pushes past my lips, as I stare at the blonde's submerged form, quite literally hiding in what I can only assume is embarrassment.

Honestly, I have no fucking hope of understanding what goes on in that mind of hers. _You're the one that created this situation for fuck's sake!_

 _Tch… fucking females…_

* * *

My fingers sift around a bit, feeling for a comfortable position on the littered forest floor, supporting my upper body as my legs lay spread before me. There's a slight orange glow that peaks through the thick brush ahead of us, all that's left of the afternoon sun. It wasn't long ago that it had finally decided to dip below the tree line, taking with it that damn pesky light that clearly had it out for my fucking corneas.

 _Hah, I won this round bitch._

Stars were just starting to pepper the sky as it grew darker. Ray has been napping fitfully a few feet away from me, hair fanned out all along the crinkly leaves and her pale form such a stark contrast again the woodsy backdrop. She fell asleep almost immediately after that spectacle she made of herself earlier. She had barely even glanced at me before making herself comfortable and conking out. But even though it was obvious she was overcome with exhaustion, and probably embarrassment, I couldn't help but notice the tension that coiled her form tight like a spring.

She would toss and turn every now and then, I'd be a fucking moron if I didn't realize something was going on in that mind of hers. And it wasn't anything good from the looks of things and the soft mumbling.

The only other time I'd seen Ray asleep, she'd slept like a fucking rock… I had to check to make sure she was even breathing at one point. _Such a damn pain._ So it didn't take a brainiac to realize something was wrong here. She didn't seem keen on sharing it, but that didn't matter much.

I'd pry that shit out of her eventually.

Now wasn't the time for soul searching though. No, right now we need to actually find a good place to lay low for a bit. And out in the open like this sure as shit was not the right place. It was way too damn exposed for my comfort levels.

I knew I had to go shake her awake, but the residual awkwardness from earlier was something I was less than eager to revisit. Heaving a reluctant sigh, I push my body to a standing position before eating up the distance between my porcelain companion and I.

My bandages were already covering my previously exposed skin, I had managed to wrap myself back up while Ray was taking her snooze, so I don't know why I was so hesitant to touch her now. But it was like swimming through cement trying to get my hand to make contact with her shoulder.

When I finally did, I was gentle as I shook her a bit, not trying to give her a heart attack in my attempt to bring her back to the land of the lucid. But despite my intentions, the light jostle had sprung Ray awake alarmingly quick. _Just watching her gave me fucking whiplash._

Her chest was rising and falling rapidly with heavy breaths, her eyes split open wide with alertness. But some part of me knew she wasn't quite with it still.

"Oi, Ray… It's just me," I start placatingly, not trying to make things worse if she'd been in the midst of a nightmare or something. _I knew how bad those fucking sucked…_

Her gaze immediately seeks out my own, and I can see some of the tension deflate her rigid form as she looks back at me. _Had to of been a damn nightmare with a reaction like that._ This only makes me curious as to what's been going on with Ray in my absence. I know how I dealt with the separation, hard to fucking forget, but I still had no idea what went on in that sterile hellhole she'd been subjected to.

I know I should wait, that I should find a better time to bring this shit up, but I've never been one for fucking patience so I toss caution to the wind. _Fitting for me, hah._

"Hey, what's—" My question barely manages to leave my throat before my ears are perking up at a faint sound in the far distance.

 _What…?_

I couldn't pinpoint exactly where it was coming from, or what was making the damn noise in the first place. I strained to pick up the sound more clearly, ideas whirling around in my head as to what it could be…

 _The wind?_ My eyes observe the surround trees, noting the stillness in their branches before skimming the undisturbed foliage that covers the ground. _No, can't be that… Then?_

 _Oh fuck._

The familiar sound of blades whipping around in a circular motion, disrupting the area around it with high force winds, creating a cyclone of air in its wake. _It's a fucking helicopter._

And with helicopters came the fucking feds and searchlights. If we don't get the fuck out of here and fast, they're damn well gonna find us. I should have known those bastards would send one, those lazy ass pricks would pull out all the stops to get their hooks back into me, this wouldn't be the first time they've tried at least.

 _Fuck those assholes._

I strained to pick up the slight sway in the trees off in the distance, they were damn close. _Why the hell did it take me so long to notice?_

"Zack?"

Ray's sweet voice broke my train of thought, spiking adrenaline through my veins as my pulse pounded out a furious beat beneath my skin. _I can't let them find her._

"We gotta get the hell outta here Ray, and fucking fast!"

Her lips parted, maybe in response to what I had just yelled at her, but all that came out of her mouth was a squeak as I scooped her body up into my arms. I snatch up the hoodie that had served as a pillow for her head clumsily while trying not to drop her.

Standing to my full height, my legs were in motion before the signals had even fired from my brain to my nerves and muscles. My hand is automatically reaching out to snag my scythe as my feet eat up the ground in a full out sprint.

I adjust Ray's body against mine, jostling her a bit before screaming, "Hang on!" Only a bit appeased to feel her tiny arms curl around my neck as she clings to me like a monkey. My right arm secures her weight against me, while the other wields my blade, cutting down anything that could obstruct our path.

Everything surrounding me became a blur in my furious gate, eyes peeled for any possible place to take shelter all while I could still detect the enemy vehicle encroaching on us. If we didn't find someplace soon, they would fucking get us.

 _Like hell they would, over my dead fucking body!_

Just as the thought sparked in my mind, I saw something in my peripheral vision. _There!_

"Zack… the lights…" Ray's voice was soft in my ear, but her words alone cause my heart to skip over a beat, nearly seizing in my chest. _Shit._ My feet cut a hard right on the leafy ground, nearly slipping out from underneath me at the abrupt motion. Instinct was carrying my body toward the only reliable hiding place, a relatively narrow hollowed out tree, probably just big enough for Ray and I to squeeze into.

But I didn't have the luxury of time to test out the theory my brain had concocted, so I was just going to have to risk it. Swinging my steel weapon, I whipped it low to the ground like a boomerang, hoping beyond hope that the force would bury it beneath the dense foliage and hide it from view. The distance between us and safety was closing, me bobbing and weaving through the scattered trunks of the trees. So with a mental curse I place my hand on the back of Ray's head and whisper, "Straighten your legs, Ray."

 _She listens, thank fuck._

My grip on her body tightens exponentially and then my legs abruptly stop their motion, eyes clenching shut as momentum guides our bodies forward, boots sliding against the forest floor like a runner skidding to first base.

The ground meets my back, scraping and grinding against my bandages as I tuck my body around Ray. Friction eventually stops our movement, my eyes peaking open to be met with darkness. Or more precisely, dark shadowed innards of a tree. The two of us fitting in the hollow log… just barely.

 _Holy shit, it fucking worked…_

Craning my neck backward, I look out the opening of the sanctuary we've found, watching in silent amazement as the searchlight passes beyond our hiding spot before carrying on into the further depths of the woods.

 _Holy fucking shit._

The pent up breath in my lungs whooshes out of me in one swift motion as all of my tensed muscles turn to jelly at once. Blond hair blocks my vision for a short moment, before I'm met with crystalline blue. Soft lashes frame the sparkling gaze that meets my own.

Tiny hands push against my chest as a small body lays sprawled out on top of me, "You did it, Zack."

Any residual tension flees my form at the relieving statement, and then everything fades away to black as exhaustion takes over.

 _I did it._

* * *

We were still wandering the endless sea of trees a few days later, taking turns crashing for a few hours at a time before moving on. I was relieved as hell that we hadn't had another run in with the damn police, even I could call that a fucking blessing from the gods.

 _Surely they were showing us mercy for Ray's sake though and not mine. Tch, cheap bastards._

Ray was trudging on ahead of me, while I trailed a few feet behind her. Her pale toes were covered in dirt and muck from the constant walking, but I still hadn't heard a word of complaint from her. The cursed dress draped over her form that had caused me such torture was definitely no longer white, and probably the only damn thing letting her hold onto her modesty. I think I could even see a small twig threaded between the platinum locks of her hair.

 _I sure as shit didn't have room to talk though…_

My damn bandages were nearly black with the amount of dirt and crust they'd accumulated over the last few days, I'm sure sliding around on the ground hadn't helped either. As far as my jeans went, I was having a hard time believing they were even supposed to be fucking red in the first place…

 _They definitely weren't anymore…_

I'd taken to leaving my hoodie off in favor of using it as either a blanket for Ray or a pillow for my head. It served fairly well as far as things go, but I was hoping we wouldn't be needing it soon enough. We had to get the hell out of this damn forest and find some real fucking food…

"Hey!" I call to her, when I see her veering off to the side out of my line of sight. "Don't go wandering off, idiot!" My hissing insult does little to faze the blond, not that I expected it to. But I do notice that she straightens her path and slows her pace just a bit, and I find myself humming in approval.

Throughout our time wandering the woods we'd been managing to scavenge random berries and nuts along the way, stoping for water wherever we could manage to find it. As if on cue to remind me, I could hear the rumbling of my empty stomach as it gurgled in protest to the poor excuse for a meal. _Yeah, join the fucking club._

I was so lost in my internal ramblings, I was late to notice the sudden thinning of the trees. My now alert gaze swims over the sudden opening that hinted at civilization. I pick up the pace, easily surpassing Ray's position in front of me, to further scope out what lies ahead of us.

"Is that…?" She questioned quietly as I made my way past her, and as I squinted my eyes just a tad I could confirm exactly what she was thinking.

"It sure as hell is." I felt a grin snake its way across my mouth as the words tumbled out.

Maybe twenty yards or so beyond us I could see the trees give way to an open sea of grass, and that grass extended until it met the vague silhouettes of buildings. I couldn't really tell how many there were, whether this place was likely to be a small town or city, but it hardly fucking mattered. Because where there were building, there was fucking food.

 _It's about damn time._

 **They're moving along guys! So that's it for this update, I'm hoping to have the next one up by next weekend at the latest, but we shall see how that goes. So, I just added a poll onto my profile about a time skip during some point in this story, I was thinking it might help speed things along but I wanna get my reader's opinions before making any solid plans. So if you wouldn't mind checking that out and voting, I would very much appreciate it! Until next time!**


	16. Anxiety, Never Heard Of It

Hey guys,

I'm actually the worst. I'm clearly incapable of time management lol, so I apologize for the delayed update. That's partially because I had to work through some of this chapter through sketching and drawing so that I could properly visualize what I wanted to see in my writing, if that makes sense? But anyway, needless to say, it took me longer than anticipated so I apologize for that.

But, on the brighter side, I have some art posted on my DeviantArt page that coincides with this fic. I actually have a drawing for the last chapter that I forgot to mention in my A/N last time, so if you guys wanna check those out the link is on my profile!

With that out of the way, as always, I'd like to thank my lovely reviewers for their comments on my last chapter. You guys are the best, and I love reading all that you guys have to say about my writing.

PinkiePieParty122894: Lol XD You're spot on there, he most certainly is not haha.

racesa36: Awe, I'm so glad to hear you enjoyed it, no matter how quickly it passed. :) AH, THANK YOU! Honestly that comment made my day, and it's such a big compliment, so thank you! :D I hope you enjoy Ray and Zack in this newest update and hope to hear your thoughts!

L. Lileae: Oh my, you guys are spoiling me with compliments! It means so much to hear you say this is one of your favorite fics in the fandom. Thank you for supporting my work. :)

FiveftFury: I loved reading your review, it brought such a big smile to my face. :) He's definitely underestimated! What Zack lacks in knowledge, he makes up for in pure instinct and badassery. :D I'm so happy you enjoyed the chapter and hope this one garners the same enjoyment!

DramaDragon2: Thank you for saying so, I'm so glad to see you're still enjoying my story! I hope this one lives up to the rest! Please let me know what you think. :)

I just want to thank all my readers for being so supportive of my story, it means so much to see someone favorite or follow, and all the reviews are beyond amazing. I love and appreciate every single one of you, and you make it such a pleasure to share my work.

Okay sappy episode over, lol.

Please enjoy!

 **Chapter 16**

The floodgates had opened, quite literally, inside my mouth. I was drooling like a dog being dangled a bone and I had no shame in admitting that. _Truthfully, I didn't have shame for most things I did._ But the thought of greasy perfection hitting all the tastebuds on my tongue had me salivating to a nearly alarming degree.

Suffice to say my one track mind couldn't think past this single word: _food._ It was like a record stuck on repeat and I was helpless to resist the pull it had on my legs.

When the tread of my boot hits the soft ground beneath me, I didn't even have to think as my feet led me to the sweet promise land that lie ahead of us. _Food, food, food…_ Well, they would have led me there given the chance, but annoyingly something held me back.

Literally.

I was yanked back from my quest by the seat of my pants, or more specifically the belt loop of my jeans. The tiny fingers coiled around the dirty red denim were exposed to my fierce glare, which unfortunately had no effect on the unyielding grip.

"Oi, Ray!" I shout in frustration, rounding on her teeny ass in an instant. "What's the big fucking idea? I'm tryin to get my damn grub on!" I had every intention of growling out my displeasure, but I ended up just sounding like a whining petulant kid being told 'no,' which wasn't exactly far from the truth. _Like hell I was gonna admit that out loud though._

Instead of dignifying my complaint with a response, she pins me with that god damn blank face of hers. As if I should know better, but I can't be fucked to know what's better than an artery melting slice of pizza. A faint memory feels like it tries to climb its way out of the dusty depths of my mind, but I shove that fucker down where it belongs. Allowing my mind instead to wander to more enjoyable images of burgers, fries and other tantalizing things.

"Zack, we cannot wander out into the open in broad daylight," Ray finally supplies when it becomes clear that I'm not catching whatever she's putting down.

I lift an eyebrow in response, still not getting her fucking point. _I'll just slice any motherfucker that looks at me crossly into fleshy ribbons._ A scowl scrawls over my face when the grumbling of my stomach reminds me that I'm wasting time griping over bullshit with her when I could be stuffing my face with mouthwatering food.

When my patience finally crumbles, I don't waste time whirling back around to set a sturdy foot in the right direction. Determined with new vigor to ignore her annoying blustering.

And once again that pesky little pale hand is getting in my fucking way. _GOD DAMMIT._

"Jesus, Ray! Just let me fucking eat!" I bite out aggressively, trying to get my annoyance with her fucking games across well and good. I expect a flinch, maybe even some sort of reaction to my aggression, but Ray doesn't seem even the teeniest bit impressed. _Should have guessed…tch._

Letting out a drawn out groan of irritation, I swipe my bandaged hand down my face to try and gather whatever morsels of my patience remains. _It's slim pickings, let me tell you._ When I glance at her, those tiny hands of hers are now perched on her hips haughtily, as she pins me with another one of those damn looks.

"We're wanted by the police, and neither one of us has a chance of blending in with our current state of dress." She finally offers in explanation and as soon as her words settle, I immediately feel like a fucking moron as my senses simultaneously flock back to me.

 _Fucking smartass…_

"Tch, you think I didn't think about that first?" I ask rhetorically, beaming with phony arrogance.

 _I hadn't._

At this, all my smarty pants blonde companion does is raise a mocking eyebrow in return. Mimicking my earlier move and looking for all the world like she knows the thought never even crossed my damn mind. That stuns me for a second. Her stoic expression hasn't changed even a bit, but her pores practically drip with smugness and it's all I can do to scoff and try to save some of my pride. _When did she get so damn annoying?_

I give her my back, which does nothing to help my case, but in a battle of whits Ray is always gonna fucking win. I just refuse to admit that to anyone, especially the smug princess behind me.

Having no intention of being subjected to her way of gloating, I don't turn back around as I toss out, "So then what the hell did you have in mind? Cause I'm fucking starving." As if trying to cement the truth in my words, my gut chooses that precise moment to give a thunderous roar.

Instead of hearing a response from the pint sized girl, all I catch is a strange ripping noise that immediately has me turning back toward her in alarm. And what would you know, Ray was fucking tearing into her dirtied dress with a vengeance.

 _What the fuck?_

Normally I would ask her what the fuck she was doing, but I was so surprised to see her ripping up the fabric, that I couldn't do much more than watch her carry on destroying the damn thing.

A few moments of her doing that passes and then suddenly she's tying and twisting the shit in every which way. I have no idea what exactly she's attempting to accomplish here but she was putting on one hell of a show that I couldn't peel my eyes from if I tried. I catch a flash of pale skin, higher up on her thigh than seems appropriate and my teeth clench at the sight.

 _Food, food, skin, fuck—no—FOOD, FOOD…_

When she finally seems to be done, her previous floor length dress has turned into… shorts? I'm not sure what the hell I'm looking at, but it looks more akin to the clothing she wore when I first met her, only completely white aside from the dirt stains.

Suddenly, her palm juts out in my direction, "Can I see your hoodie?"

The question kind of throws me off guard for a second, so I scrutinize her face pointlessly… she's the fucking master of stonewalling after all. Begrudgingly, I toss her the brown fabric before crossing my arms and watching what she does with it through narrowed eyes.

Paying my grumpiness no mind, Ray goes on about her actions, surprising me as she ties the brown hoodie around her hips. But before I can fully take in what she's done to herself, I watch as she bends at the waist, gathering those pale blonde locks of hers into her tiny little fists before wrapping a shred of white around it and tying it off.

When she stands back upright, it's fucking weird the little summersault my stomach does at the sight of her hair gathered up messily at the top of her head. She looks a little wild and it gets my blood pumping a little hotter in my veins, but I do a damned good job of hiding my reaction. At least I try to.

"So, what's this?" I spit out, wondering what her sudden outfit swap is going to do for our current situation.

"A disguise," As she says this she sticks her hand into the dirt beneath us, only to take her dirtied hand to her face and smudging the crap over her smooth porcelain skin. My brows furrow in confusion at the smears now coating her cheeks and nose.

 _She looks like she just had a roll in the mud for fuck's sake, how is this helping?_

Ray catches the disbelief on my face clearly, moving to explain further. "I walk into town, and if anyone asks, I was playing around in the woods."

 _Playing._ The picture of Ray ever playing just can't seem to form in my brain, but I guess she's got the innocent look going for her, so some poor shmuck might actually buy that bullshit.

I scoff at her lame fucking plan, "Whatever, but when you land yourself into load of shit, don't come crying to me to save your ass." I say that, but the words bring an itchy uncomfortable feeling to my skin. Choosing to ignore the annoyance, I continue, "Well, if your gonna do it, go on already."

Her _"disguise,"_ as she puts it, does do a pretty good job of hiding her face, but the thought of someone recognizing her makes a lump form itself in my throat anyway. _Ray's too smart to get caught…_

My mind justifies everything, but it's still more difficult than I imagined it would be to stay rooted in my spot as I watch her walk away.

 _You better not get caught pip-squeak…_

* * *

The clump of grass in my strangling grip doesn't do me any favors in salvaging what few spot of me that aren't already caked in dirt, but it's better than ripping my god damn hair out. And it's all I can do to stop myself from doing just that, I'm damn close to my breaking point. I toss the shit behind my back to join its fallen brethren, the pile of weeds building alarmingly fast in the wake of my restlessness.

My ass is planted on the ground and I've been tearing away at these pesky green blades for way longer than I can fucking stand to admit. _Why am I going out of my fucking mind?_

Ray still isn't back yet.

I'm not sure how long it's been since she left, but I swear we're losing fucking daylight and my nerves haven't been this far on edge since we had to make a made dash for that log. _What the hell could be taking her so damn long?_

Different versions of scenarios pass through my mind, all getting significantly more morbid and unsettling. Absolutely none of them are ending in Ray's favor. And I have to physically restrain myself from marching through that damn field and rampaging the fucking city in search of her.

 _Seriously, how long does it take to grab some grub and fucking scram? It couldn't possibly take this long…_

Not being able to take all of the pent up frustration, I snag the scythe laying idly beside me. Choking up on the handle and taking a big swing, I revel in the swift sound of metal cutting through the silent air. The sharpness of the blade slices through the grass like butter, but it doesn't have the desired effect I wish it did. I'm breathing heavier, but none of the irritation leaves my body.

Instead it chooses to fucking manifest in an even more annoying way.

The itchiness in my veins has only grown worse by the second, and I can't stop myself from clawing at my skin in stubborn retaliation. Abandoning my grasp on the hulking weapon with a low growl, it thuds to the ground and my fingers go to town on my covered flesh. I'm well into making my own arm bleed beneath these dirty ass bandages when I hear the snap of a twig sound a few feet in front of me.

I'm instantly to my feet and storming up to the source of my annoyance before my eyes can even confirm it's really her. But somehow I just know it is. _It has to be._ Even while thinking that, my shoulders visible sag in relief when her platinum strands, piled up high on the top of her head, finally come in to view.

"It's about damn time!" I grouse in annoyance. But for all the irritation I've been harboring, I can't deny that the moment I laid eyes on her, the itchiness finally ceased.

Instead of responding to my grouchy tone, she presents a peace offering. A cheap styrofoam box that I know contains food delicious enough to clog my every pore. I feel the answering drool gathering on my tongue, scarily on the verge of escaping my mouth, but I can't find it in me to give a damn about that.

I snag the white container from her grasp, opening it to be met with the delicious brimming smell of—broccoli? _What the…_

 _FUCK?!_

My fierce glare pins Ray to her spot in front of me, but I really only wish a look from me had that kind of effect on her. Instead, she remains as fucking nonchalant as ever while I'm here left gaping at her audacity. _Seriously, I send her out to get fucking food and she brings back a steamed pile of garbage?!_

My eyes flicker over the contents one last time, hoping it's just my damn eyes playing a cruel fucking joke on me. But as they whisk over the array of disturbingly bright colored vegetables, I only find some smidgen of solace in the small portion of white rice and thankfully, what I pray is actually teriyaki beef.

But the amount of green in front of me grossly overwhelms the amount of edible food, and so my glare finds it's way back to those cursed blue orbs of hers in barely suppressed rage.

"Say Ray…" I grumble threateningly low, "It looks to me like you just handed me a load of bullshit, but that's gotta be some kind of fucking joke, yeah?"

"No Zack, there's no joke to be had."

Her deadpan statement does nothing to soothe me, I find my teeth gritting in answering frustration. "Rachel…" Even I can hear the petulant whine in my voice, and the use of her actual name isn't lost on my Ray.

I can't help it though, this is almost as bad as when she left that pizza trap for me on her floor! Yeah, my mind was happy to supply that suppressed memory in the face of her obvious betrayal. _Fucking brat…_ She only crosses her arms over her chest, hip popping out just the slightest bit, and somehow with that disapproving stance the fight leaves my body and instead slumps in defeat.

So I park my grumpy ass back on the ground, staring at the irritating veggies in one last measure step of stubbornness. But when I notice that Ray makes no moves to join me in eating this meal, I toss her a questioning glance. Only to notice her arms are now folded behind her back and she's staring at her bare toes wiggling in the last remaining blades of grass that survived my wrath of destruction.

Not enjoying that depressing thoughtful look shadowed on her flawless face, I grab the dangling sleeve that's tied across her waist and yank her down next to me. Her ass has an impromptu meeting with the ground, rather hard right beside me, and I have a brief flash of regret of being too rough but shove it down in favor of grumbling at her.

"You're obviously eating too, brat. So help me mow this shit down so we can figure out what the hell to do next…" My words trail off awkwardly, and I chance a look at Ray out of the corner of my eyes.

 _Is she…_

 _Blushing?_

* * *

One hearty burp later and I can say my stomach is at least somewhat satisfied.

It's been a few hours at least since we chowed on the food Ray was able to supply, and I felt a stabbing pang of guilt at huffing and puffing like a bastard before finally shutting my ass up. _Hunger makes me an asshole I guess._ But I pushed that feeling away since Ray didn't seem to be harboring any grudges against me.

The moon was shining brightly from it's high perch in the sky, glittering stars dusting the surrounding blackness. Ray had given me the brief rundown of the plan, and now that we had the cover of the dark, we could finally get this show on the road.

So I begrudgingly followed her lead as we trekked into the town.

With the flickering streetlight being the only thing besides the moon to illuminate the street, it gave this place the feeling of an eerie fucking ghost town. There wasn't a soul in sight this late at night obviously, but I could picture the street teaming with annoyingly chipper bastards. There certainly were dark allies a plenty though, and I could feel my skin prickling with excitement at the ideas beginning to swirl in my brain.

 _The perfect hunting grounds._

A bony ass appendage wedges itself in-between my ribs at an alarming speed, forcing the air from my lungs in a choked gasp. My eyes dart to the culprit, appalled at the sheer audacity, while my hand hovers over the abused area. _Excuse you!_

"The fuck?!" I shout at my apparently violent companion, wondering what the fuck is wrong with her.

She shushes me. _Fucking SHUSHES ME._

"No murder sprees." The statement was simple, but the underlying threat of consequences in her voice and the implication that she new exactly what I was thinking was enough to chill me to the bone.

 _I thought I was a monster, but Ray is downright dangerous…_

Grumbling lowly, I relent to her will like a kicked fucking puppy, dragging my feat along behind her as she swiftly snatches the wind from my sails. We meander past many different brick buildings, housing storefronts that are long since closed for the night, looking well worn with age for the most part but not downright decrepit.

And then we come upon one that makes all the other buildings look like they're not much besides giant shit piles of bricks and cement. It's clearly new and under development, and my curiosity is instantly piqued.

Ray hadn't said much about our "plan" aside from waiting for night to waltz into town and find shelter.

Turns out, the plan was breaking and entering and that was finally something I could fucking get behind. Sneaking around the back, there were windows lining the entire first floor of the building and I was gearing up to shatter every single pane of glass I could see.

But of course, the sucker of fun had to come and shatter my dreams instead. _Fucking killjoy._

Ray tests all the windows, her brows furrowed in silent concentration, until she finally comes across one that's unlocked. We shuffle through the windowsill real boring like, the entire ordeal is completely underwhelming. A huff of annoyance pushes past my lips, which doesn't escape her notice.

I get a piercing look, and brush it off like it didn't stop my heart for a quick second. _Bossy Ray is something…_

Taking a glance around at the surroundings, I can gather that this is an apartment building, low on furnishings but beggars can't be choosers, especially not when one's an escaped convict.

 _Oh the woes of being a serial killer, tch._ I pace out the open space, not seeing any other branching rooms aside from a bathroom and a closet sans the door.

"Let's head up a few floors, it's likely that the owner of this building checks around for unwanted guests." Her quiet voice is even and I turn to look at her as she speaks softly from what I assume is the front door of the apartment.

For the first time all night, I didn't have the urge to argue with the pint sized blonde, so I shrug my shoulders instead. Once again she takes the head and leads us around with surprising ease, and I have to wonder if she's already scoped this place out before she brought me here.

 _Maybe that's what took her so long earlier…_

We pick a random room, towards the back of the building somewhere on the fourth floor. It's a bit bigger than the last and yet just a barren, but it'll fucking do as far as I'm concerned. So without missing a beat, I pass over the plastic draped furniture in favor of parking my ass on the surprisingly plush carpet.

It's still hard as hell on the back, but it's better than the bug infested forest floor. I can damn well say I don't miss the twigs edging into my shoulder blades though. I don't so much feel or hear Ray lean back and join my sprawled out form, but I do sense her.

I smell her, even through all the dirt and grime we've been through she still has that intoxicating scent of hers that clings to her porcelain skin. Pulling it in through my nose, I find myself relaxing against the soft floor with my arms crossed behind my head and my eyes long since closed. My guard lowers just a tad from it's ever present state amidst our escape, and I feel some of my tense nerve melt away.

 _Can't remember a time when that hasn't come to bite me in the ass…_

"Zack?"

I hum an intelligible response to let her know I'm listening, but don't crack my eyes open to look at her as she speaks.

"When will you kill me?"

All thoughts of calm flee the brain, and in floods an inexplicable feeling of dread. I choke on my next breath and have to sit up in attempt to not asphyxiate myself. I'm rasping in attempt to get air to my lungs properly all while Ray lies calmly to my right.

I chance a glance in her direction to see her eyes focused on the moon outside the window, it's bight luminescence awe inspiring to most and yet all that I can read on her face is detached indifference. Those shimmering blue gems of hers outshining the moonlight without contest, the gravitational pull of her eyes could rival planets, but I fucking refuse to be manipulated when she isn't even fucking looking at me.

Ripping my gaze away, I brunt the full weight of her question. _I should have seen this coming…_

Scoffing reflexively, I ask, "So impatient to die?" The sarcastic response was supposed to break the tension, misdirect her attention, give me a second to fucking think for fuck's sake. But I cringe at the words dripping with bitterness and can't even feign surprise when I catch her head whip in my direction out of my periphery.

A blind wave of anger suddenly crashes over my head. My fingers grasp harshly at the carpet beneath me, but the feeling is overwhelming.

Gritting my teeth in frustration, I feel something bubbling up inside my throat. Thinking it's vomit, I try to bite it back down, but when it worms it's way out against my will it's to both Ray's and my own surprise. An explosion of epic proportions, one I wasn't prepared for.

"Is it really so shit to be fucking alive?" I don't have a chance to think about the words spilling past my lips until it's too late to take them back, and once the damn is busted open my thoughts spill out with the force of a fire hose. "I can't really comprehend how your life is so fucking terrible you can't stand to live one more god DAMN DAY."

My voice is rising in volume, but I don't have the forethought to stop it in the wake of my uncontrollable word vomit.

"I mean for FUCK'S SAKE, I risked my damn life for you! And the first thing you can say when we have a second to BREATH, is when are you gonna FUCKING off me?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I WENT THro—" The sound was so small, but it's just enough to break through my haze and have the last word die on my lips because I recognize it so clearly.

And when my head turns to meat her gaze, even knowing what I'd be met with, the sight of Ray's bleary tear streaked face stuns me into silence. I'm so fucking pissed at her for things I can't even begin to explain or understand.

So mad I could scream at her for hours, the rage feels like lava bubbling in my veins, but in the face of her tears it all simmers to a weak boil.

Because I hate seeing Ray cry.

 **OKAY, DON'T HATE ME! I know I kind of escalated things only to leave you all hanging, but we're about to get real deep with Ray and I think that needs its own chapter. I won't take as long this time, I had my 6 years anniversary with my boyfriend which prevented me from being able to edit and post this past weekend. So I'll be more timely with my next update for sure. I love you guys and let me know your thoughts!**


	17. Did I Mention I'm A Pervert?

Hey guys,

What a liar, am I right? Lol, I said I would be "more timely" and I was the exact opposite. I really am sorry for my extended absence, and to leave you guys hanging on the last chapter. I honestly have been having a tough time as of late. Adulting just sucks, I think we can all agree on that haha. Stress and other things aside, I'm all good and finally managed to sit my ass down and get a solid chapter out!

Lately every time I've sat down to write this, I've just gotten so frustrated. Nothing was coming together the way I wanted and I just couldn't manage to get in the right headspace. So to say I've been having anxiety slowly eating away at me as this story just continued to sit would be right on the money folks.

So, to get my shit together I just sat down, and wrote a completely full-out awful chapter for this story, so without further ado— Kidding, kidding. I'd never serve up anything I wasn't happy with 100% to you guys. If I wouldn't want to read it, I sure as hell wouldn't subject you guys to that torture haha. But jokes aside, the experience was surprisingly cathartic and actually got me past my giant mental block, thank god.

I want to thank all of my reviewers of the last chapter, your support keeps me going, so truly and honestly thank you all.

Lazensha Rose: Yes, it will be a long a rickety road for these two, but I'm not one for sad endings. :) I'm so glad to have a new reviewer and hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

L. Lileae: Unfortunately so, lol. Especially for these two who are essentially navigating it blind, but the bittersweet trail is what makes the end that much more worthwhile, IMO. Thank you so much for your continued support, though I apologize for the long overdue chapter, I hope to still have you on board. :) And thank you!

racesa36: I'm glad to see I've peaked your interest, I hope to hear your thoughts on this next chapter!

DramaDragon2: Thank you! And congrats to you as well, that's fantastic! :) I'm so glad to hear you enjoyed my last chapter, I'm sorry for the extra long wait for the next one but I hope it lives up to expectations! Your support means the world *heart*

FiveftFury: Thank you for giving me the kick I needed to get back on the horse, so to speak. It was when I received your review full of support that I honestly couldn't take my mental block anymore and really had to just do something about it. It was still tough getting here, but I managed. I honestly loved reading your review, it made me smile so much because everything you said is so true lol. A large murdery kicked puppy indeed! This chapter has some more angst coming from him but also some much needed insight on Ray's mental situation, so I hope you enjoy!

I'm sorry for my SUPER long A/N but I have to thank you guys for your patience with me, and I can only hope the wait is worth it for you all.

Let's get to it!

 **Chapter 17**

Emotions.

 _Who the fuck needs those?_

Honestly, a dumpster probably understands them better than I ever could.

It's not that I don't have them, I'm not a complete fucking idiot, but hell if I knew how to interpret more than half of them. I'd probably have an easier time telling someone's damn fortune before interpreting what the fuck was going on inside my own head. _I mean, when you're a killer it's pretty easy to tell anyone's future… But that's besides the point._

Those types of things were much easier to understand on other people. I definitely understood anger like the back of my own hand, but other emotions were best understood from an outside source. Fear for instance?

 _Now that was worth killing for._

As for myself, I swear it's like my body has got its own secret language and neglected to share the god damn manual before leaving me to steer this fucker into the ground. Shit, if someone had asked me a year ago what it was like to give a single flying fuck about someone, I would have laughed in their fucking face before slicing out their throat for annoying the piss outta me. Feelings as far as I was concerned were worthless piles of steaming garbage that only served to cloud a persons mind with bullshit.

But now?

 _I'd probably tell you the same fucking thing._

Only difference is that now I don't have a damn choice in sifting through that garbage, not if I stood a chance in hell of understanding Ray.

I'd also like to add that caring for someone, aside from confusing as fuck, was also painful as hell. _For some absurd reason, when you give a fuck about someone and they feel like shit, that makes you feel like shit._

 _I didn't sign up for this crap!_

Currently it felt like every big fat tear that dribbled down Ray's sad face was a shank to the gut; each one more painful than the last. And her expression? _Might as well have been waving the fucker around like a wand while it was tangoing with my intestines._ It hurt just looking at her, and yet I couldn't look away even if I tried.

My insides are twisted up tighter than a scowl on an old bitch's face, and it was getting increasingly harder to hold still as I stood by watching her cry. This urge to wipe the wet mess that has overcome Ray's face was ungodly strong, but I manage to resist.

Her smooth porcelain skin was now blotchy and red, stained with old tears even as the new ones skate down her rosy cheeks. They sloped to her wobbly chin, some even catching on her quivering lip that's desperately trying to contain a sob not wanting to be silenced.

But she holds it in.

Even now, even while she's a mushy blubbering mess before me, she's still holding back. I can see it with the strain in her neck, the hiccup in her breathing, her trembling shoulders. It's like watching a damn start to crumble under the weight of a monsoon.

And the more I looked, the more angry I got.

 _Why is she crying?_

 _What the fuck does she have to be sad for?_

Her parents were shit, big fucking deal. Join the god damn club. _You don't see me over here crying a river. And you sure as hell don't see me begging people to off me the first chance I get._ The more I fucking thought, the more the simmering heat of my anger started to build back up. I was angry and frustrated and then a tear would be like a bucket of ice water dumped over my head, washing it away.

Though it would only last a second.

Because every time the bitter cycle would grow in ferocity. Ray's wet lashes could only cool the lava in my veins for so long and I needed this to end or I would explode from the pressure.

"Tell me, Ray," my voice belies the boiling emotions swirling in my veins, "what the FUCK do you have to be crying about?"

My words don't serve to lessen or worsen the steady stream of tears, but the tension does seem to crackle enough to get her to look at me. She stumbles over her next breath, it catching in her throat but I ignore the prick it sends to my chest and focus on being mad.

Because I'm damn good at being mad.

Those intimidating pools sear into me, but I hold the contact no matter how much they threaten to consume and drown me. I can see as she wrestles to keep the building tears from falling and I'm not sure how long she stares at me before finally opening her mouth, but it feels like an eternity.

"Why?"

Her struggle was obvious, a blind person could see it. And yet the grip on her self-control had to be tighter than a vice, since she continued to will the river of tears not to spill over.

"Why what, Ray?" Her question caught me off guard, but the attitude in my voice was here to stay. I watched as she took measured breaths to steady her breathing, her cheeks growing pinker with the strain of holding back, and the more I observed the more it built up inside of me.

"Why do you… care?"

"You—" My mouth immediately opened to answer, but the question smack me upside the head and now I couldn't even think straight. _Why?_ I couldn't even answer that question for myself, how the fuck could I do it for her?

My face must have conveyed my lack of answer because she didn't wait for me to come up with something, instead she cuts me off. Not verbally, but she turns her head away and closes those entrancing eyes and I hate it.

"I—" A hiccup manages to break through her trembling voice, but I still somehow manage to summon the strength to hold onto patience long enough not to lash out at her endless restraint.

"I… forget it, I… don't know…"

 _Composure? Meet the window._

I can feel the shake in my voice, but it's beyond my control at this point, "What do you MEAN… you don't know?" Each breath becomes harsher than my last and my pulse is preforming a crescendo beneath my skin. "I didn't think there existed another person on this FUCKING planet who was worse at reading their own FUCKING emotions than me."

The bite in my tone at each curse makes her flinch. And that shit, it hurts. I know I should calm down, take a breath and focus on reeling myself in, but those rational thoughts are duct-taped and shoved in a trunk at the back of my mind. I'm running on pure adrenaline now. Fuming and I couldn't reign it in, no matter how much it was shredding at my chest to lay into Ray like this.

She attempts an explanation, but she's just left stumbling over words again endlessly. And the more she struggles, the more angry I get. Because I need her fucking words right now, I need her to speak, to get a hold of myself.

But we're both failing.

"SPIT IT OUT, RAY!" I heave, panting incessantly, "FUCKING CRY! ARE YOU GOING TO BE AN EMOTIONLESS DOLL FOREVER!? YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE PERFECT ALL THE FUCKING TIME!" By this point I wasn't even aware of the words tumbling past my teeth. I just new that they were scrambling up my throat, crowding inside my mouth and they needed to come out. NOW.

And so they force their way out with all the subtlety of a freight train.

I was too dazed to realize the effect my words had on her as I continue my verbal assault, completely unaware of the chip they took out of Ray's already fragile poise. But that chip cracked, and spidered webbed into something that would not be ignored.

"I don't know!"

Those words from anyone else may not have phased me, but coming from her mouth I couldn't do much more than gape.

 _She just… shouted at me._ It was enough to bring my never-ending word vomit to a halt, but Ray didn't stop there.

"All my life I've been a burden, someone that's existence was troublesome, an annoyance, exhausting!" With each word the tension in her spine seemed to ease and she sat a little taller, "I used to feel everything, every insult or complaint, they stuck with me. But one can't feel pain if they feel nothing at all. Being numb makes everything easy…" Her bravado seemed to die with her words, the hitch in her breath tensing up her shoulders as her eyes continued welling up with moisture.

"I tried!" She barely managed to choke the statement out, and with it the remaining shards of her walls seemed to tumble down around her.

Finally spilling over, I watched the lone tear as it punctuated the pain in her voice. "I tried to find a purpose, a reason for living… but the end result was always the same. Everything in this life is impermanent. I didn't care about living, not when I had nothing."

"But then…" She's looking at me now, full on, no barriers. If I thought her eyes were entrancing before, I was dead wrong. Because now?

Now I could see… everything.

They shimmered with pain and longing and too many other things for me to comprehend, and they were dripping, with emotion, with tears. Those tears started to fall and then they couldn't be stopped.

"Then…" My mouth urged her to finish her sentence, waiting on the edge of my seat for something I didn't realize I need to hear so badly.

"Then came you," She broke our contact, the weight of her words too much for her to say directly. My heart was racing, beating so fast I thought it might run straight out of my ribcage, but I couldn't for the life of me understand why. "You gave me a promise, and that meant everything to me."

I felt myself deflate at her words, disappointment ringing through me for some reason. That's not what I wanted to hear, and yet she kept going.

"Why can't you accept that?"

That one sentence, it echos and ricochets all across my mind, but still the answer escapes me. There is one thing I know, and it's that I just _can't…_ and I never will. It's not something to think about, that could change, it's an impossibility. Her eyes read betrayal, but killing her would be like killing a part of me. Ray is a necessity for me now, how can she not fucking understand?

It's like she's asking me to give up my own life.

I risked everything to get back to her, and I wouldn't hesitate to do it again. _Damn it, she's supposed to be the fucking smart one here!_ Ray was supposed to handle the complicated shit I couldn't understand.

She was supposed to know…

"I need you." They're not much more than a mumble past my lips, but I'd have a hard time believing she didn't hear those words.

Saying I care just wasn't enough anymore, I needed her like I need the air in my lungs. I have no idea what the fuck Ray means to me, not in a tangible word, I just know it's…

 _More._

"I—"

"How can you say, you have nothing… when you've got me?"

There's a lingering silence following my question, and the longer it just sits out there in the open, unanswered and shit, the more tense and jittery I feel. I can't name the feeling, but I fucking hate whatever it is.

Ray just stares at me, her cheeks vivid red from all of the crying, but her tears have finally ceased their constant flow. Though I'm left defenseless against her watery stare that cuts right into my chest.

 _I'm not a pussy for looking away._

In the next instant I'm tackled to the floor, and it takes me a bit to realize that Ray just threw herself at me. Her arms are clasped behind my neck, face nuzzled in close to mine and my heart is about to pump out of my chest.

 _What the…?_

My arms, having a damn mind of their own clearly, automatically encircle her waist as her body settles atop my own. It's a miracle I didn't smash my head across the floor with the momentum behind her careless lunge, but I managed to avoid head trauma. _Just barely…_

I can feel Ray's warmth envelope me, and instinctually I take a deep breath of her calming scent. Any residual tension from our fight seemed to completely evaporate with her closeness.

Losing myself to the comfort of her embrace, a contented sigh is almost halfway out of my mouth when all of a sudden I feel hot breath against my neck and the ghosted sensation of Ray's mouth feeling is enough to have goosebumps littering my skin and a shiver wracking my body. I'm upright and forcing space between us before things have a chance to get any more weird.

I can't help grumbling as I refuse to meet her eyes, "There is such a thing as a personal bubble you know…" I glance at her just quick enough to catch the lift of her lips, and if I didn't think my eyes were fucking with me I would have sworn she just smirked at me.

Setting her down in front of me, I retract my hands from her finally. Feeling weirdly tingly where I had been touching Ray.

"I mean, jeez… Weren't you just giving me the third degree? Now you're throwing yourself at me, make up your damn mind…" My continued grousing doesn't do much to diffuse the tension in the air, but my mouth is forming the words before my brain has a chance to stop them.

When a giggle breaks through the tense silence, I hazard a glance at the emotional ticking time-bomb before me. _Jesus, she sure can do a 180._

If she noticed my skeptical gaze, she sure as shit doesn't address it. Instead her tiny little squeaking laughs continue to bubble out of her throat. _I would tell her to shut her annoying ass up… But I'm not usually a liar._

"What's so fucking funny, Ray?"

Her tiny palm covering her mouth barely manages to suppress her laughter, but it helps enough for her to manage a response. Lowering her hand, "I'm just happy." Ray's head tilts causing blond hair to tumble over a pale shoulder while a genuine smile lifts those rosy cheeks, forcing her eyes to squint closed.

For some reason my next breath doesn't come and I'm left choking on the absence of air as I'm struck by her expression.

That expression of hers?

That's worth _dying_ for.

* * *

Somehow, we managed to get some sleep after the shit show that was last night. Ray of course managed to conk out not long after her uncalled for attack on my heart.

 _I swear she'll be the death of me…_

Our argument must have taken a lot out of her though, since she was still snoozing away beside me. Meanwhile I dutifully keep watch to make sure no _non-killables,_ as Ray put it, (aka the people who work in this building and any other unsuspecting person that might happen upon us) make a problem for us. Her nagging before she finally passed out last night still echos inside my head as a reminder.

' _Remember Zack, we have to keep a low profile. That means no murdering the non-killable.'_

 _Low and behold the sucker of fun, everyone._

' _We can't paint a target on our backs,'_ she said. Tch, the only redeeming part is that should anyone become a threat to us, all bets are off. Meaning at the first sign of a threat, someone's getting a scythe to the skull. _So at least there was that to look forward to._

Even though I was diligent in my watch duties, my eyes continued to wander back to my companion asleep beside me. She look so peaceful, her button nose scrunching every so often as she slept. Soft breaths barely noticeable aside from the rise and fall of her chest.

' _I'm just happy.'_

As I observe her curled up into herself, hands resting beneath her cheek, I can't help the warmth that continues to spread through my chest at Ray's words. It was strange, their effect on me even now, but I couldn't place it as entirely unpleasant.

I couldn't tell you how long I was lost in my damn thoughts, but it was clearly too long. The sudden bump coming from down the hall was proof of that, and enough to kick me out of my stupor.

 _Shit!_

I could hear the heavy footfalls of their approach, more than one by the sounds of it, and instinct kicked into high gear by this point. Ray was blissfully unaware, so making a split second decision, I scooped up her unconscious form and made a mad dash for the nearest closet. I barely managed to get the door shut behind us before I heard the creak of the floorboards by the entrance, signaling their arrival.

The low murmur of their voices had me on edge, but I had more pressing matters now that an oblivious Ray was just waking up. I cradled her close to my chest in the cramped space as a tiny fist came up to wipe at her tired eyes.

"Zack, wha—"

My hand slapped over her mouth before she could give us away, her half-mast eyes now wide and full of questions as she sat nestled between my legs. This closet sure as fuck wasn't spacious by any means, but I didn't really have the luxury of being choosy.

Her face is only inches from my own, but shaking off the discomfort at our proximity, I explain our situation to Ray in a hushed whisper.

"There are some people in the room, we gotta be quiet."

Understanding dawns on her and worry is fast to follow as it fills up her eyes, but all she does is nod beneath my hand so I take that as my cue to release her.

"How many are there?" She whispers back.

I cock my head a bit to try and distinguish how many unwanted guests we have, but their muffled voices are too hard to tell apart from on another. Shrugging my shoulders in response, I grit my teeth suddenly as my leg starts to cramp in its awkward position beneath me. Slowly and carefully as possible, I try to adjust and find some relief.

I barely move an inch but my body goes rigid when I accidentally knock into the broom resting idly against the wall. My grip tightens on Ray as we watch the wooden handle slide in silent horror.

Lightening reflexes on Ray's part stop the near inevitable collision with the door, but how she manages the get her foot up to pin the broom in place kind of fucking baffles me.

I don't get to dwell on it for too long, or even get out a sigh of relief before I hear their voices again. And they're uncomfortably close this time.

"Did you hear something?" The muffled voice of some guy is clearer than ever through the wood separating us, and it prickles at my skin.

My jaw clenches when I realize they must have heard the thing scraping against the wall inside the closet. I pull the blonde in my lap impossibly closer on instinct, for what reason I don't have the slightest clue, but I'm not thinking about much other than getting caught at the moment.

I feel her tiny palms rest on my chest, and I can't help but wonder if she can feel the heart attempting to break free of my chest beneath her fingers.

"What?"

It's a different voice this time, and I wait on bated breath for them to pull open the door and discover us nestled on the floor. My eyes meet Ray's crystalline blue ones, not sure if she's even breathing at all at this point.

"I think I heard something…" My blood runs cold in my veins as I hear the twisting of the door knob in front of us. Ray tucks her head into the crook of my neck, my arms squeeze her small body in answering comfort.

"Joe, we got a meeting with the contractor downstairs that we're gonna be late to."

The voice has me tensing in my spot, not believing I could ever get lucky like that.

"But—"

"You're just hearin' shit man, relax. Let's go."

There's a long and painful moment of silence, where I think he'll open the door despite everything. And I want to rip my god damn hair out at the intensity of his hesitation, but my hands are full of something more important.

"…I guess."

My ears latch on to the sound of their receding steps, and I feel all the pent up oxygen swoosh out of my lungs in one go when I hear the front door shut behind them. My head falls forward, tucking into Ray's platinum locks and taking a deep breath.

"Holy fucking shit."

It isn't until I feel her shiver against me, that I realize exactly what I'm doing and the position we're in. I spring upright, meeting those azure pools of hers and catching the deep blush painting her face red.

 _Shit._

 _Fuck, don't look at me like that, Ray…_

Her small hands are still pinned to my pecks, and it feels like her touch is physically burning me. All at once the small space seems to heat up ten degrees and I have the sudden urge to flee from this closet like my ass is on fire.

 _Which isn't exactly a lie, something sure as fuck feels like it's smoldering, it just ain't my ass._

Clearing my throat, I retract my hands from her body before things get too hot to extinguish, "Think the coast is clear?" I attempt to ask nonchalantly, but my voice is all weirdly gravely fucking it up and having Ray look at me funny.

She doesn't answer right away, and the longer the silence stretches the more my body seems to vibrate with tension.

Finally cutting off my misery, she answers, "Probably."

She turns her head, lifting a hand to open the door, unknowingly grazing her other hand down my torso into uncharted territory. I can't contain the hiss that leaves my lips at the unexpected contact and Ray's quick as hell to notice to my utter mortification.

Her head whips back around in my direction, concern evident in those eyes of hers because of course she would think she hurt me when it couldn't be farther from the truth. My blood is nearly boiling in my veins, and I know I have to get the hell out of this fucking closet before I do something bad.

"I'm good," the strain in my voice is obvious as hell but I push through with some excuse that isn't exactly a lie, "my damn leg's just cramping like a fucker, let's get out of this damn closet."

Thankfully she doesn't question it, and she's finally leaving my lap before she makes some seriously unwanted discoveries.

 _Try not popping a semi with that sitting right in your lap, I fucking dare you…_

Thank fuck Ray is so innocent, otherwise this situation could have been a hell of a lot more awkward. She exits first, her head peaking out and observing to make sure there are no stragglers before stepping out fully. I follow suit, a little slower than her in order to discreetly adjust the junk in my jeans.

Managing to get my current state under control, I saunter up to the blonde who's looking dazedly out the window from the middle of the room. Her brows are pinched together, locks of hair catching the light despite how ruffled from sleep they are.

"Whatcha thinkin'?" I question casually, knowing she must be trying to figure out our next move. That's what Ray does best after all.

She turns to face me, a concentrated expression blanketing her face as she meets my eyes. "We can't stay here much longer, that was a close call." Her hands ball up on either side of her waist as her hip cocks out.

"Yeah, I figured as much." I state matter-of-factly, trying to gauge her thoughts. _But I'm not a god damn mind reader, that's Ray's department too…_

I unwittingly offend myself, desperately attempting to rack my brain for what exactly I contribute to this duo of ours, unsurprisingly coming up short. _I'm the muscle, but shit isn't there anything else?_ Unbeknownst to my sudden grumpy mood, Ray continues to silently deliberate with herself while her arms come up to cross over her chest.

 _Because why would she deliberate with me when I'm fucking useless…_

Grumbling in contempt at myself, my mood turning sour along with the scowl on my face. She finally looks back at me, opening her mouth slightly in an attempt to speak I assume, but she closes it when she notices my clear annoyance.

Her eyebrow raises slightly, but I cut her off before she has the chance to comment on it.

"Don't ask," I huff childishly at the clear question in her eyes, and she doesn't push the matter.

"Well, I think we should lie low for the rest of the day here and take our leave tonight." Putting aside my stupid thoughts, I ponder her plan. It makes sense, so far we've been moving mostly at night to avoid attracting attention, so I don't see a problem in continuing that way.

"So where are we headed next?" The question's an obvious one, with an obvious answer.

I'm not surprised when I see her shrug her shoulders in response, we're on the run with absolutely no destination in sight. _Nothing I'm not used to._

"Tch, looks like we're going on an adventure, Ray." A smirk graces my face at the prospect of all the fun to be had along the way. Not missing a beat, she catches the look on my face and matches it with a warning one of her own.

"That look spells trouble."

I can't help the laugh that bubbles out of my throat, the endless possibilities racing through my mind even as I answer her.

"Well, then it's good I don't know how to fucking read."

 **Jesus you guys, this heat is going to be the literal death of me where I live. It's easy to say I'm more productive in the winter, but I'm going to try my best during this unruly summer weather. So going forward, updates will probably be slower cause my life is a mess lol, but I WILL NOT abandon this story. Moving forward will probably be the time skip to get things moving romantically, so look forward to things getting serious guys! Let me know your thoughts on this update and I'll talk to you guys soon!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Love you all :)**


	18. Death, But What A Sweet Death Indeed

Hey guys!

I'm alive! Sorry for the absurd extended absence, I've been working on this chapter as much as I can, but unfortunately a lot of events happened all at once which prevented me from writing. My car literally died, so that was awesome lol. Searching for a new car had been on my priority list already, so thankfully it didn't take me too long. But then I also got a new job as a preschool teacher, so that's been taking some adjustment. So all in all it was kind of a mad scramble for a while there, but I've got it mostly under control now.

And then right smack dab in the middle of all that, I went on vacation to visit family in California! Needless to say that was a bit of a setback two weeks into a new job, though there wasn't much I could do since I bought the tickets six months back. T.T

But now I'm back and ready to roll! My schedule doesn't exactly allow for much writing time, but I'm still hoping I'll be able to wrap this story up within the next couple of months. I write every spare chance I get, so now that I'm back into the swing of things I'm hopeful that my other updates will be more frequent.

Anyway, this chapter is where we start to jump around a bit to get the narrative moving forward, though there are a few important developments to keep your eye out for! I broke the time skip up a bit, because these two are definitely going to develop slowly in their relationship, and I want you guys to be able to experience the gradual change over time.

And now to thank my wonderful reviewers, and their saint-like patience with me,

PinkiePieParty: Thank you! I'm grateful your continued support and feedback! :) I hope this one is just as enjoyable for you!

FiveftFury: I know right!? He's such a good boi underneath all the murdery stuff :,) And yes! Gray can eat his words, because these two will always defy the odds together! :D The weather sure is crazy, but I've been gone so long that now it's winter lol, but hopefully it won't be another season by the next time I update (it won't I promise). The romance in this story is sure to be the clumsiest thing to grace the internet for sure, I'm so excited to show you guys what I have in store for them! Thank you again so much for your input on my story as always, it's reviews like yours with comments on what you enjoyed that helps me push along with my writing and I couldn't thank you enough for the support. I hope to have hear your thoughts on this newest update as well!

L. Lileae: In whatever form, your review is always appreciated! Lmao I assure you, even though it feels like I fell off the face of the Earth for a while there, that this story will always be true and dear to my heart so I will see it to the finish! Agreed that summers suck, I'm pleased that it's finally winter haha x) Looking forward to hearing what you think of this newest chapter!

Sixes: Welcome to my story! Even if the welcome wagon showed up way too late, I'm so glad to hear that you are liking my story! I hope to hear your thoughts on the newest update :)

DramaDragon2: Thank you so much! It makes me so happy to hear that you loved reading my last chapter, I hope the next one can impress you just as much! :D

Untitled: So happy to have you on board this journey with us! I'm always happy to hear from my readers, and I am ecstatic to hear that my story has made your night! And thank you so much for the helpful criticism, that has been a struggle of mine since the beginning it seems lol. I would definitely like to have my story beta read eventually, but as I'm all over the place currently with work and whatnot, I don't think it'd be fair to drag someone else into my chaos right now haha. It may wait until the final edits when the story is finished, but I still encourage you to offer up any sort of criticism in reviews, I am always looking to improve.

stealthpanther: First and foremost, welcome to EWAT! And oh my, that is such a compliment, I can't thank you enough for saying so. It means so much to hear that my story is well-paced and believable, because that is something I have been striving for in this story. I hope this chapter, and others in the future live up to the title! I'm hoping I wasn't gone too long and that I will get to hear more of your thoughts :)

Guest: Welcome to my story! I am so happy to hear you are pleased with it, and that it's an enjoyable read! Zack and Ray are my favorite, and I want to do them justice. I hope you stick with the story and I'm able to hear more of your thoughts!

Whew… Alright guys, that's everyone! I won't keep you from the story any longer.

As always, I hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter 18**

 _Two months later…_

The days all blend together into one massive existence, not that it fucking matters much anymore. Being on the run only allows for concern over the necessities anyway, so it's a constant annoying cycle of eat, wash, sleep, run and repeat.

It's boring as fuck.

My only form of entertainment comes from the small pint-sized blonde glued to my hip. _Not that I'm complaining._ Unfortunately that source is currently lacking, considering she went into town, but I'm making do.

 _The trench I've dug into the ground with my scythe can attest to that._

"Here."

Before I can even fully process her return, Ray tosses something my way. I'm quick to snatch it before it falls to the ground, my eyes roaming over the different materials in my grasp. "What's this...?" I grumble offhandedly, examining the cloth in my hands with high skepticism.

"Clothes, Zack." She states simply.

The sneer forms automatically on my face, that smart-ass mouth of hers drives me insane. I settle myself against the tree at my back, letting my weapon find it's own place on the ground before pinning her with dry look.

"I know that much you fucking brat, what the hell are they for?" I bite out indignantly.

"A better disguise so that you can start coming into town with me." She replies cooly, as always, unaffected by my attitude.

She plops down on the grass, amidst the overgrown grove we managed to stumble upon. The trees twine together to make a sort of shelter. It manages to provide decent security, which we've taken advantage of for the past few nights. Her legs cross, hands folded neatly in her lap as she wields her greatest weapon against me; her patience. Sometimes that patience sends me over the edge, it nearly rivals my short temper…

 _How fitting, tch._

I can't be sure how long we've been on the road for by now, keeping track is too much of an annoyance honestly. Though I'm sure Ray has a better idea of the days passing, it is getting colder and the fallen leaves have withered away to nothing, so winter probably isn't far off.

I look to my blonde companion, noticing the new outfit draped over her own figure for the first time since she returned. She has long pants now, which was really the reason I even made note of the difference to begin with. _No more creamy pale thighs on display… a damn shame._ The dark gray zip-up dwarfs her tiny frame, only leaving a peek of the black shirt beneath. I scrutinized her fairly shady outfit for a moment, only to regard the clothing in my hands more closely.

The mass of black isn't that different from Ray's stuff. A black hoodie, what appears to be some black gloves and something else. Bringing it up to my face for closer inspection, I have no idea what the hell it could be.

Holding up the mystery item as if it's personally offended me, I say, "And what the hell is this?"

"A hospital mask, Zack," Ray sighs, canting her head to the side as if expecting another question.

My eyes narrow at her tone, "What for?"

"Your bandages are suspicious, not to mention easily distinguishable. If you covered up in a different way, you'd be more inconspicuous. Either way you're bound to attract attention, but the latter is less likely to be the suspected serial killer kind." She states matter of factly.

The big words float around uselessly in my head grasping for meaning but not quite reaching it, though I got the gist of what she was trying to say. "So you want me to ditch the bandages..." I trail off lamely. My skin feels prickly at the thought of being exposed like that.

I feel a soft touch on my arm, bringing my gaze to focus back on Ray as she stares up at me. I didn't even notice her get up.

"You'll still be covered, your hair hides enough of your face so that all you will see uncovered is your eyes." Her tone is softer than before, and for some reason it lessens the building tension in my shoulders.

"I guess... It is a pain having to wait for your slow ass to get back." I scoff at the end, feigning nonchalance.

But if Ray's continued contact is anything to go by, she knows I'm full of shit.

 _Five months later…_

 **I'm dying.**

Well, not literally, but I'm damn near positive there is some masochistic bastard enjoying my agonizing torture with a bowl of popcorn.

It had all started out innocently enough, stumbling upon an abandoned cabin not too long ago. The shit pile looked like a stiff wind would spell destruction, but beggars can't be choosers. I knew Ray was as sick as I was of sleeping out in the blistering cold, but I probably had a better reason than she did.

Having to wake up to a warm and soft snuggling Ray was… too much. The memories themselves were giving me all the wrong kinds of chills.

Anyway, upon making this discovery she had of course surged ahead, uncaring as ever at what may lay ahead. Something that would surely put me in an early grave if nothing else. I just barely managed to snag the edge of her clothing to halt her tracks. She turned those blue pools on me, swirling with question. But I was immune to her hypnotic shit in that moment.

Her safety was my main concern.

"You got a death wish?" It was an ironic question considering it had been true at one point. But that was a ting of the past...

A _t least, it'd better be…_

And almost as if she had heard my silent insecurities, Ray piped up immediately, "No, Zack. I don't."

Some of the tension at the thought uncoiled with her confirmation, but I didn't totally let her off the hook. I reeled her in close to me, bent down to her level to drill the point home.

"Then maybe try not walking into a place like you fucking own it, saving your ass ain't my full time job you know." I huffed.

"Right, escaped fugitive is." She deadpanned, her insanely fast quip damn near gave me whiplash. _Fucking smartass..._

I grumbled a bit, righting myself before I took a hold of her shoulder and used it to propel me in front of her. "Just stay behind me, brat."

Now here we are, hours later, the entirety of the world around us cast in darkness. And yet somehow I must have a damn neon sign on me that says, _'fuck with me, please.'_

 _To be honest, that's pretty much the opposite of what I'm in the fucking mood for right now._

 _Or ever._

I was fine with the floor. Sure it sucked dick sleeping on rickety hardwood, and I was bound to wake up with a splinter or two, but I was fucking fine. _I want that on record._

But someone else wasn't fine with that. Yeah, for the love of god I couldn't understand why, but Ray wasn't fucking okay with that. There was no explanation, no reason, just a statement, _'You're not sleeping on the floor.'_ And my dumb ass, not in the mood for an argument when clearly if ever there was a time for one it was right fucking then, just let it go.

 _Yeah,_ _ **me**_ _, I let it go._

 _If that doesn't scream that this situation is fucked up then someone is damn sure deaf._

And so I gave in to sharing that ratty, tattered couch. _Ray has her side, I have mine, and never the two shall meet._ Seriously, if I could have folded my damn legs up inside my body I would have just to keep that line drawn. Her touch did weird shit to me when I was conscious, I sure as hell didn't want to expose myself while I slept, I already had a few close calls I didn't want to repeat.

 _Hard pass._

But tonight was not a night for silent victories. No, it was a night for deep cutting betrayal. That carefully drawn line was completely obliterated when Ray chose to squirm her way over to me. Why she insists on sharing body heat with me is beyond reason. Honestly, I don't feel like I exude the "spooner" vibe. _If anything I'd choose a much sharper utensil._

And yet despite that, I felt Ray snake her way up my body, sandwiching herself between me and the back of the couch. Any feeble protest that may have worked its way out of my mouth encountered a swift death when I felt all of her softness pressing into my side.

 _Wasn't it freezing outside only a minute ago, why does it suddenly feel like I'm boiling from the inside out?_

I'm frozen stiff for a solid minute or two. But when nothing seems ready to combust or explode at the sudden full body contact, I'm slowly able to relax my rigid muscles.

I feel that strange fluttering in my belly that I've become accustomed to associating with Ray and her soft touch. The more I grow used to it, the more I start to actually enjoy it. _It's an almost pleasant buzz… And she's so very warm against my chest…_

It's almost… nice.

 _Well, if anyone was ever known for speaking too soon, it would be me._

Those words come up to abruptly detonate in my face. Ray somehow manages to tuck her face right into the junction of my neck and shoulder. Her soft breaths fanned at my hot skin, effectively putting my entire body on red alert.

I was at a loss, I had no idea what to do with my fucking hands. _They were so god damn useless!_ One was sacrificed underneath Rays weight, uselessly pinned to the worn and tattered cushion. A position that I wrote off as unimportant now is coming to bite me in the ass, particularly when I realize how my hand cradles her hip in a less than innocent way. Meanwhile my other hand had been propped up behind my head, and it was taking every ounce of restraint I had to keep it there, lest it go off exploring forbidden territories I'd rather not think about.

And amidst all this chaos, my traitorous body was morphing those butterflies into something different. There was something stirring, low in my gut. An unfamiliar heat that had my body hypersensitive to Ray's closeness.

I could feel the warmth of her skin more urgently, it seared into me even through our layers of clothing and it was fucking with my head, spiking my awareness. My fingers twitched restlessly in my hair, they itched to snake down to explore the body pressed against me. The temptation was fucking stifling, but I endured.

 _I damn well tried to at least._

That was until Ray for some ungodly reason wedged her small thigh right in between my own. Now not only can I feel the heat between her legs, seated firmly against my leg, beckoning that pull low in my stomach. But the unfortunate placement of her leg situates itself up close a personal with my dick.

 _I'm not a fucking pent up kid, I don't pop a boner whichever way the wind decides to blow._

If I'm honest, the only time I've had to deal with being hard up is the occasional morning wood now and again. But this shit, this has never happened to me. Feeling so out of control of my own body. _Ray has fucked me up—_

Shifting.

Terrible, awful rubbing that should absolutely not be fucking happening right now. But it was and it might as well be like lighting a match in a room filled with gasoline. I'm lit the fuck up. Every nerve ending is hot and uncomfortable, and that feeling just won't quit building. Like a raging fire.

Horny.

My breaths are coming quick and short, as if somehow that will make the atmosphere feel less suffocating. I can feel the panic rising underneath the surface, not for the situation but for what I can feel myself aching to do. I can't be feeling this way for Ray. If she new what was happening to me because of her, she would be fucking disgusted. It would scare the shit out of her, she's too damn young for this shit.

 _What the fuck is wrong with me…_

 _I'm so fucked up._

But it's like a switch has been turned on and I can't for the life of me shut it the fuck off. I can feel the desperation building in me to try, but it's damn useless. My brain conjures up wild scenarios and no matter how much I will it to stop, it just won't.

 _Ray panting my name in a breathless gasp as I fucked her little cunt... Her warmth gripping my cock in a vice as my fingers seize her pale hips..._

 _ **Fucking stop.**_

 _That blush I couldn't get enough of blooming across her tits... Those rosy nipples fucking taunting me, begging me to lean down and take a bite..._

My mouth salivates at the thought,"…fuck." I breath out, my cock so hard it stretches painfully against my jeans.

Ray stirs a bit above me, shifting ever so slightly to make everything a fucking million times worse. As if I needed reminding of the position we're in, as if I could think of fucking literally anything else right now. All it serves to do is spark even more ideas inside this fucked brain of mine.

 _Those delicate hands of hers laying so innocently on my stomach, reaching lower… and lower… only to slip below that band of my jeans…_

And then came the straw that broke the camels back. Those soft lips of hers parted ever so slightly, a little disgruntled hum escaping in her sleep. _As if_ I _was disturbing_ her _rest, how she can even sleep with my dick stabbing into her thigh is beyond me!_ But no, it was the casual brush of her lips along my throat that tossed me over the fucking edge.

Chest heaving, I roughly escape from Ray's hold, not giving a shit if it woke her or not. I'm panting in front of the couch, my heart pumping wildly from the scenarios conjured up by my screwed up head. Just the sight of her is more than I can handle right now, I feel like the last thread of my control is about to snap.

I swiftly turn away from her curled up form, before she can peek open her tired eyes and catch sight of my raging hard on.

I'm barely able to make out her mumbled words as she says, "Zack, what...?"

But I was beyond caring, I hi-tailed it out the door and into the dark night, hard up and in need of space.

But even hours of space couldn't clear my head of those intense images.

* * *

I bring the hood up, gripping the sides to give me more coverage on my neck.

I'm tense.

Ray wasn't wrong, it does pretty much cover the same amount as my bandages. So even as we wondered around the newest town that we managed to stumbled upon, I've kept the stares to a bare minimum. The only lingering look I got was from some chick in dark clothes. The piercings on her face were a bit distracting, and I didn't appreciate the way she held my gaze with intensity.

It made my skin crawl.

I couldn't grasp her expression at all. It surprisingly wasn't fear, but whatever it was caused Ray to grab my hand and pull me along beside her. It was an odd reaction on her part, so it set me on edge.

 _If Ray felt threatened, I felt threatened._

So I pinned the bitch with a glare before I let Ray whisk me away, I would've bared my teeth too if the mask that tucked in behind my ears didn't block half my damn face.

My first thought was to wring that fuckers neck, but Ray told me to keep quiet. _Don't draw attention._ Supposedly I draw enough attention without opening my mouth, better to not add fuel to the fire I guess.

 _Whatever._

But that wasn't the reason for my radical emotions. No, I was tense for an entirely worse reason.

I know I'm acting all kinds of fucking strange lately, but it was beyond my control at this point. These damn feelings of mine crept in like the damn plague, glued to me and impossible to shake. Ray is bound to notice, it's near impossible to hide shit from her anyway, I don't stand a chance in hell here.

 _But fuck her, It's her fucking fault I'm feeling this way to begin with, tch._

Dark circles cloud underneath my eyes, and I feel like I've barely managed to sleep more than an hour these last few days. I probably look like a heaping pile of shit, because that's sure as fuck how I feel.

It's been a few weeks since the "incident." I refuse to call it anything else, in fear of it conjuring up any of those downright dangerous feelings I've been trying to bury six feet under. I've been managing it for now, barely. But all bets are off when I'm asleep, that's when they run wild and completely torment me with their unrealistic possibilities.

I want to go on pretending that Ray's none the wiser to my storm of emotions, just outright ignore her probing looks whenever I skirt away from a lingering touch. But if I think I'm being obvious there's no way to convince myself she's oblivious.

The only thing that's kept me from leaping off the nearest cliff, is that I can't imagine she knows what's making me act this way.

 _I want her._

 _In ways I've never imagined wanting anyone._

That creepy bitch has long eaten our dust by the time Ray's tinkling voice interrupts my inner turmoil.

"Zack?"

I've parked my ass on an abandoned milk crate, the secluded alleyway giving my restless body a long needed break from people. I can't tell you how long I've been burning a hole in the brick wall across from me, but it takes me a minute to even register her call.

"What's up?" I respond distractedly, trying with ever fiber of my being to tamp down the surging images that try to bleed into my brain, none of them innocent. _They never are._

"Are you interested in women?"

My eyes abandon their focus to whip around to Ray's outrageous question. I nearly choke on the air I'm breathing in my complete shock. _Has she caught on?_ I can feel myself tense at the possibility of her reading me like a book, finding out all the dirty things I've imagined—

 _Are you interested in women…_

 _Wait._

 _Does she think I'm fucking gay?!_

"What the fuck?! Do you think I'm into guys?!" I growl out, my offense palpable.

Here I am trying to hide my damn boner for her and she thinks I might be—

"No Zack, I don't think you like men," she sighs in frustration, "I just wanted to know if you were interested in women."

My brow furrows in confusion at her, wondering why now of all times is when her insane patience is breaking. I take a moment to study her, body stiff with her hands tucked behind her back, her frown the deepest I've seen it in ages. She almost looks uncomfortable, that's how fucking tense she is.

"Why the hell are you asking this shit all of a sudden?"

Her head turns away from me abruptly, but it's impossible to miss the reddening of her face. _Why is she blushing?_ A flurry of inappropriate thoughts attempt to swarm my mind in answer of that question, but I manage to swat them away before I get any crazy ideas.

Clearing her throat she says, "I noticed you watching that woman before, it seemed unusual for you."

Her indifferent tone throws me, right along with her apparent interest.

Ray is observant as hell. Something she isn't though, is personal. She could probably give less of a shit about more things than me, and that's fucking saying something.

But now… she cares? Why?

That warm sensation I've learned to tolerate, infects my chest again and I find myself staring at her. Is she talking about that bitch from before? Does she think I have no sense of attraction? Where the hell is this even coming from?

"You're being weird as hell, Ray." I state, "You think I'm not interested in sex or something?"

The pink of her cheeks flares brighter and I can't help but laugh at the absurdity of her question, when even now I struggle to control my _interest_ for my curious little companion. _She's something else, Jesus Christ._

"Is that why you were staring at her?"

Her voice is quiet, disregarding my reaction with her serious tone. _She's really not letting this go, huh? Even though her face is on fire._ I can't help but smirk at her innocence, even though I don't understand how she connected that pierced fucker with my interest in sex.

Hopping down from my perch, I make my way over to her in an attempt to gain her attention. But it seems she's determined to avoid my gaze. Bringing myself down to her level, I gauge her reaction as I reply, "I'm not interested in fucking that bitch, Ray. She was challenging me or some shit, you saw the way she was looking at me, didn't you?"

Finally her eyes meet mine, but unlike me there's nothing to be read on Ray's face besides the faint remains of a blush. _Should have fucking figured._ I have gotten more used to those startling blue eyes of hers sucking me in whenever she so much as looks at me, but lately it's almost just as intense as the first time.

Her eyes rove over my face, my mask disregarded since it's just the two of us. I know she's reading me, I'm used to it by now, but I've got no idea what she's looking for.

This entire situation has confused the hell out of me and I'm sure it shows.

As she stares, her body finally starts to relax, whatever she found seems to finally get her to relax. And thank fuck for that, because the atmosphere can only handle so much tension and that shit's already rolling off me in waves.

"Satisfied?" I prod, hoping maybe she'll explain what the hell that was all about.

But all I get is a simple nod in response, I guess that's all I'll get out of her today.

 _One month later…_

Weeks turn into months, or at least that's how it feels.

Things seem to be getting easier to handle. At least, I'm not really acting like some skittish freak anytime I'm too close to Ray. I don't feel as though my dick's gonna jump out of my pants in search of a home inside her, which is damn relief.

 _No matter how appealing the idea is._

I can only deduce that my insane feelings were the second coming of puberty or some shit like that. _Or maybe I just really need to get laid…_

But unless Ray's offering, there's no chance in hell of that. My mind still wanders on occasion, seduced by my imagination and thoughts of her. But I don't see those types of things going away. My feelings for Ray… they're intense, that much I damn well know.

For now, we've been wandering through the endless sea of trees, unlucky enough that we haven't crossed paths with any civilization or abandoned building for fucking ever it seems. Though we managed to get a small bag of necessities at the last town, so the nights spent out in the open aren't too terrible.

The lack of shelter has me on high alert constantly. I feel like a paranoid mess, constantly jumping at the slightest howl of wind, or rustle of leaves. I want to blame it on my emotional struggles recently, but instincts push me in a different direction.

Now sleep evades me for more than one reason.

 _One year later…_

I had no idea why the fuck I was here.

 _Well, I had some idea, but it didn't mean I was happy about it._

Staring at a wall of crap I couldn't care less about wasn't at the top of my _'shit I wanted to do today'_ list. But Ray wanted me to pick out soap or whatever the fuck she called it, and I was weak to denying her much of anything nowadays. Not that I'd let her know it, I needed to save the last bit of my pride at least.

I grapple with two different bottles, not understanding what the fuck the difference is. The labels are damn useless to me and my head's getting ready to shoot off a distress signal the more my eyes bounce between the two.

Before it gets the chance though, my ears perk to the sound of Rays voice. Attuned to her as always, this wouldn't be a big deal if that sweet voice were directed towards me.

It wasn't.

Instead it sounds like she's the next aisle over from me, and to my great annoyance I find the other probing voice to be male. So as nonchalant as possible, abandoning the useless soaps as they thud to the floor, I trudge around the wall of merchandise and towards the budding conversation.

Ray immediately takes notice of me, because I'm about as subtle as a knife to the gut. Or maybe because she's just as aware of me as I am of her. But the idiot fucker standing between us is none the wiser, giving me full liberty to eavesdrop.

 _Fucking idiot._

"... doing all alone, huh?" I only manage to hear the tail end of whatever the moron says.

His attention glued to Ray has me on edge alone.

She doesn't verbally respond, though I've been on the receiving end of that look often enough to know what she's implying. Her head canting to the side, she wants to know the point of their conversation.

 _Yeah, me too..._

The fuckhead is either oblivious or determined, both of which piss me the fuck off because he continues to spout useless shit, dancing around the point if there even is one. All the while he's oblivious to my presence nearly five feet away.

"I haven't seen you around before, I definitely would have remembered such a pretty face." I catch a smile on the asshole's profile that has me burning a glare into the side of his face in hopes of melting it off.

 _It doesn't work, a fuckin' shame._

"You're right, you haven't." Ray states matter-of-factly.

The guy chuckles at fucking nothing, she sure as shit wasn't making a joke. I highly doubt Ray's even capable of such a thing, so his persistence only serves to wind me up further. He chatters incessantly with little to no response in return from her, as if it's fucking normal and I can hear my teeth grind harshly against one another.

But in spite of all that, I stay rooted to my spot. Why? Because Ray's hand has ordered me to with a slight halting motion and I might as well have a collar on neck that reads _"Ray's Bitch."_

So I behave. _For now._

I wait for any signal of distress and think of all the ways to possibly maim this motherfucker in the meantime. Ray begins to back away to finally end the fuckin' conversation and I feel some of the tension ease at the prospect.

That is until he grabs her.

This death-wish-havin' asswipe has the balls to wrap his grimy fingers around Ray's small bicep, and my brain short circuits. Time stops as I imagine his death in a million and one ways, in complete gory glory. But the moment I see resistance on her part, my mind settles on a single scenario while instinct takes control.

His hand is tugging on her arm and I'm steamrolling a path of destruction to obliterate that appendage. Not giving a single fuck as I continue knocking shit off the hooks in my frenzied charge towards them, the imbecile finally has the brains to notice me.

 _A little late buddy._

And you know what this fucker does in response to my murderous glare stomping its way down the aisle? He pulls Ray's body against him. _What a hero._

A _dead_ hero, because she's mine.

My anger feels palpable, and Ray immediately tries to diffuse the situation, pushing away from my soon to be victim with a bit more urgency. But this fucker is just begging to die.

He smothers my Ray closer into his body, oblivious to the alarming rate in which he's digging his own grave. My face is inches from his in an instant, my lips curled back into a sneer behind my mask, radiating fury.

"What the fuck's your problem dude–" The 'dude' attempts to say more, but is interrupted by Ray's squirming. I force him back into the aisle wall, careful to not squish Ray between us and smoothing my gloved hand over her hair in comfort.

 _More for me than her I'm sure._

"Let go of me." She demands lowly, always trying to avoid drawing attention.

"You heard her lunatic, get your hands off her." I can't tell if it's because of how delusional this fucker is, or because he's insinuating I'm the one hurting Ray, but my urge to rip his head from his shoulders grows by the second.

"She ain't talking to me, Casanova." I state deathly calm, calmer than should be possible given my mentality.

It only takes a beat, he scoffs at my face in such ridiculous confidence that I want to smother it.

 _So I do._

My hand encases his neck so swiftly he doesn't even have a chance to gasp for a breath before I start to squeeze. "I think..." sneering lowly into his ear, "she told you... To let. Her. Go." His reaction is immediate, both hands coming up in a desperate attempt to pry me off. Effectively releasing my girl from his grasp.

As soon as she's free I feel soft hands wrap around my waist from behind, urging me back from my prey. I don't want to let go, but my body responds to hers automatically. I'm unfurling my grip around his throat to touch her in some way, confirm she's all right.

Always the mind reader, Ray says without even seeing my face, "I'm fine." Her tone is low and reassuringly steady, calming me further.

Meanwhile the asswipe before me doubles over as he gasps for a single breath, gagging on the air that floods his mouth. He wheezes, "You're a fucking monster man, what the fuck is your problem!"

"I don't like trash touching what's mine." I growl out irately, the anger seeping into my tone once more.

"Yours? What are you fucking delusional?"

 _I could ask him the same, tch._

My hands clench hotly, already missing the esophagus that was so primed for crushing. "Maybe so, but you won't be far behind once I cut off oxygen to that tiny brain of yours, fucker." I slam my head forward into the shithead's skull, pleased in the way he drops to the floor with blood gushing out of his face. But before I can finish having my fun, I feel a tug on the hem of my hoodie.

"Zack, we've got to go." Ray speaks tersely, taking hold of my arm to lead away from all the excitement. I want to protest, my entire being wants to obliterate this scumbag for laying a single hand on my Ray. But before I could manage out some sort of argument, I hear a distant shout.

 _There I go again, drawing that damn attention._

* * *

The street lights gleam, attempting to shed light on the dark streets and in between buildings. But the darkest of things live in the shadows, and not even the brightest lights can flush them out. My body slinks under the familiar cover of night, letting the shallow bustling of the late night crowds eat up the echos of my steps.

My fingers grip the steel to my palm, moving as an extension of myself as I slither from alley to alley. My eyes the only thing that dare to glint from the dark, set firmly on one thing.

 _Nothing will take me away from the hunt._

Ray is sound asleep back at our hide away, I made sure she was as concealed as possible before slipping away. I know she wouldn't like me drawing even more attention than we did earlier, barely having managed to escape the guards of the store undetected.

But some rules are meant to be broken.

 _And some prey aren't allowed to get away._

I've trailed him along the busy streets of the town, busier than I'm used to. Not that I'd let that hinder my chase. His brown hair attempts to be lost in the throngs of people, but that face is engraved in my mind, begging to be bloodied.

There's a female with him, slung across each other as if they don't have a care in the world as they stroll down the sidewalk. I scale the smaller buildings, vaulting over rooftops with my scythe as I continue to tail them, waiting for the moment to strike.

Opportunity does not disappoint, the couple veering into one of the darkened allies for some privacy. _Funny, that's about the last thing they are about to encounter._

My heart pumps wildly in my chest, watching them disgustingly paw all over each other, eyes keen for an opening. The woman's back to me, I grin at the perfection of it all. Closing my eyes, I allow my feet to slip off the roof, legs bracing for impact while my hands bring my blade down with a swiftness I've craved so dearly. And then I feel it, the beautiful sound of steel connecting with bone.

Momentum serves to imbed my weapon securely into the top of the female's skull, her neck swiftly breaking with the force. She's dead on contact, usually something that would disappoint me, but she's not the reason I'm here. Yanking my hands back, I free the blade from flesh and bone and delight in the gorgeous fountain of red that paints the air.

The spray colors the horror on my true victims face so wonderfully. I watch in idle excitement as his eyes threaten to bulge from their sockets, his mouth set agape as he witnesses his partner's body loudly slump to the asphalt below.

"Hello again, fucker." I taunt lowly, stepping toward the bastard who dared to touch Ray. I see the precise moment he recognizes me, even sans the mask from earlier. His eyes glaze over the scars of my face, and it pleases me even more when I catch the true panic that sets in his stare.

"…Fuck," the whisper is barely out of his mouth before his body starts moving. _Oh, how I love it when they run._ My burning gaze follows his steps, they're clumsy and scared, but nevertheless I count them inside my head.

 _One…_

 _Two…_

 _Three…_

 _Sh-ink._ Sharp steel severs the tendon just above his shoes and I observe keenly as his legs fumble over one another, his arms not even managing to break his fall as he grunts out wildly in pain.

He won't scream.

 _The confident ones never do._

Rolling over onto his back, he's hissing out his agony. Unable to walk. _Defenseless._ I want to laugh at his pathetic display, but I find the simmering anger from earlier rekindling inside me. So instead my feet stalk toward him, not even a smirk lights my face as I see his attempt to scramble away.

My blade rises, and with it so do his arms. They wave at me helplessly, palms out as he pleads. "Please man, listen I won't tell anyone about this if you let me go, I promise!" His terrified tone trembles, and I find the pleasure of the kill slowly fading. And all that replaces it is a blinding rage.

 _It's consuming._

"You touched her." My voice doesn't even sound like it belongs to me.

I focus on his hand, the one that touched her body, and before I can think of my actions I watch my blade hack it clean off. The crimson flows like an unbidden stream, but it's not enough.

 _He needs to pay, with more._

I wind up my grip, getting lost in the whoosh of the metal as it slices through air… flesh… bone. I distantly register the sound of the severed appendages slopping to the ground, but my eyes are enraptured by the sight of red.

The wonderful, blissful red.

 _She belongs to me._

* * *

It's a different feeling, almost hard to describe but so very unlike my usual feeling after a kill.

I feel light, as if a weight has been lifted from my chest, my legs dazedly carrying me back to her. The entire experience almost feels like a dream. The only thing anchoring me to the present is the scythe set upon my shoulder, the heaviness hard to ignore.

" _Zack…"_ the echo of a voice whispers past my ears, but it doesn't feel real.

 _It shouldn't be._

The familiarity of it tickles the back of my mind, but in my haze it's too hard to pin down. So I ignore it. Keeping my leisure pace in search of her calming presence. But the snap of a twig to my right jars me from my fog, my head swiveling to find the source, grip on my weapon tightening.

My eyes search the trees, looking for something.

"…Issac…" It carries on the wind, the strength dying with the distance, but I manage to catch it.

And then it clicks.

 _I know that voice._

I'm moving before my brain has the chance to command my feet, blade cutting down anything that may get in my way. _I need to get to her! She needs to be okay, I can't lose her…_ The wind cuts into my face as I sprint through the woods, knocking my hood onto my shoulders. Wild thoughts cloud my brain, the fear setting into my veins like ice. _Don't be too late…_

I break through the thicket of trees. "Ray!" I scream, panic warping my voice. My gaze moves frantically, my body turning to search my surroundings for her familiar form amongst the ground. Terrified of the possibility of what might be found, until I finally spot those blonde locks, framing a pale face filled with tears.

Abandoning everything, I race to her. Skidding to my knees in front of her feet, my gaze bouncing across every surface of her skin, searching for anything that could be wrong. "Ray, talk to me, what's wrong?" My voice doesn't even sound like my own as it wobbles, but it doesn't render a response, just making the cascade of tears stream faster.

 _No._

"Ray, come on," My shaking hands reach out to her touch her, scared of what I might find. But when my palms smooth over her form, it finally garners a response from my girl.

"I thought you left me." Her voice is so small, so fragile and yet it tears into my soul in a million different way.

Relief that she's unharmed hits me with the force of a freight train, but the underlying accusation is like salt in the remaining wounds. I didn't think my absence would affect her, hell I didn't even think she would notice. But I was wrong.

 _I was careless._

My hands haul her into my chest, arms snaking behind her back to hold her tightly. I bury my nose into her neck. Not giving a single fuck about space or what's right, just breathing in her scent, basking in her warm body and beating heart against mine.

"Fuck Ray, I'd never abandon you…" I whisper fiercely into her platinum locks. Tiny hands twist into the fabric at my back, tightening as she pulls me impossibly closer. "I'll never leave you alone again."

 _That's a promise._

 **Hey guys! So there you have it, we have begun the time skip and boy has a lot happened! There's some relationship development, some lemony goodness, and a twist? Do you guys know who's voice that was? Please let me know your thoughts in a review!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
